Friend of my Heart
by HeartforPassionateArt
Summary: When Frankie brings home a bus loaded with new friends, Wilts attentions is drawn onto a special friend who is different than most of the imaginary Friends at Fosters, WiltXOC story. Changed for future chapters for voilence, tragedy.
1. The New Arrivals

This fan-Fiction is staring Cartoon Networks coolest, funniest and awesome new TV show, "Fosters home for Imaginary Friends."

For those of you who are unfamiliar with the story behind the show, please visit this site: and search for "Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends" to get to know the show a little better, (I got sick of typing all the info)

Author note: Sarah is my own character and the new imaginary friends from South Carolina. All the other imaginary friends including Mac, Madame foster, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, duchess ect. Do not belong to me, they belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken

"Friend of my Heart"

By Kelly aka Invader Zimma.

It was a bright, Sunny, autumn Sunday morning early in October. The breeze was cool, leafs were falling, and the residents at Fosters home for imaginary Friends were all in frenzy with excitement. Decorations were being hung in hallways, meals were prepared, the mansion was being dusted, rooms were made and the dinning room was being set in honor of something that has never happened before at Fosters.

In the foyer, Coco and Eduardo were putting up some welcoming banners and balloons above the stairway. Coco stood on top of Ed's head as she finished pinning the banner to the wall with her long crooked beak.

"Coco coo...coco co coco?" Coco asked Ed in her language that most of the friends understood.

"Si!" said Ed, "It looks Buena!" he smiled to assure her.

"Coco!" she thanked with a smile.

"Hey guys!" shouted Bloo coming from the dinning room with a crystal glass in each hand, "on which side of the plates do the cups go? The right or the left?"

"coco cococococo coco"

"so it's the right side?"

"Si Senor"

"Eh, I think it looks better on the left," Bloo stated with a cocky attitude returning to the dinning hall When Mac came walking through the door, making the Imaginary friends jump with excitement, but seeing that it was only him, they went back to work. He looked around to see what was going on. Seeing all the decorations and balloons he thought it was another birthday party when setting his eyes upon the welcoming banner that Coco and Ed had finished putting which made him ask, "What's going on here?"

"We are getting ready for the new comers senor Mac, it is just soo exciting and everything must look Magnifico!" Stated Ed as he put Coco down gently.

"New comers? What do you mean?"

"...cococococococococococococococ," Said Coco with a smile.

"Um, what was that again?" Mac asked as he was still getting used to knowing her language.

"She said that other Imaginary friends are coming from a different state," stated Wilt coming from the waiting room after he put up the new ceiling lamp. "Besides the kids here in this city, other kids in other states and countries for that matter, have imaginary friends too, but sometimes they don't always have a place to go. Madam Foster got a call this morning from a Foster home that was filled with imaginary friends from kids who didn't have families of their own, seeing how most of the kids were either adopted or grown up, they asked if they could send them here to give them another chance at being with kids who need them, isn't that great!"

"Senorita Frankie went there a few nights ago to pick them up in the fosters bus, So she will be back today with the new arrivals." Ed smiled widely, showing his big sharp teeth while jumping up and down in excitement, "oooh! I can hardly wait! It is Mue Buena to make new friends."

"Sounds exciting, mind if I help out?" asked Mac.

"Sure..." said Bloo exiting the dinning room, "you can start by cleaning the windows."

"Hey who made you boss?"

"I did, besides, you asked to help..."

"Its okay guys, I took care of it early this morning," Wilt said with his usual smile, " you can help madam foster with the cookies if you want Mac."

"Okay..." Mac smiled with glee running to the kitchen.

"Hey, how come he gets to help with the cookies and not me?" shouted bloo in annoyance.

"Coco...cocococococococo COOOCO!"

"Hey! Its not my fault that there was no batter left when I was left alone with it, that cookie dough was begging to be eaten."

"Co coco"

"Don't "oh brother" me!"

Coco glared at Bloo as she lifted up her right leg getting ready to kick him in the shins like she did the time he said she couldn't buy Madam foster a birthday present because she didn't have any money.

Bloo looked at her wide-eyed running like heck to avoid getting kicked. Coco watched with amusement little giggles escaping her mouth as she went back to dusting the furniture.

It was sundown when everyone finished the mansion in time to hear Frankie honking the horn of the Fosters Van pulling up to the front.

Everyone hurried out and stood on the grass to greet their new friends while making a walkway to the mansion. Everyone had signs and banners up to welcome them, the van doors opened to have a flood of all different kinds of imaginary friends walking out. Some were tough and rugged looking, some were sweet, prim and proper like, some girls some boy...some abstract, some realistic like, some scary looking. Despite all of their outlooks, everyone cheered and welcomed them as they entered the mansion.

Mac and Bloo were being tossed up into the air by Ed expressing his happiness as Coco laid her plastic eggs giving each of the new arrivals one each. Wilt was expressing his happiness by giving the all traditional, "Welcome to Fosters!" shout, when his attention was brought back to the bus to see the last imaginary friend to get off.

The creature looked a little older than the others who had stepped off. If an imaginary friend had an Age, she would probably be looking like she was 20 to 24. She had the features of a very yellow tanned cat, with a fluffy long tail, long, straight brown hair with her bangs curled up on top, she wore a light pink wing shaped sweater with gold buttons around her collar, light blue Capri pants with brown sandals. She had a very Striking hourglass figure which would have been perfect for any super model, if one could actually get one that thin. She looked up at the mansion and everyone around her as they all cheered, though she didn't seem very happy, she gave a small smile of appreciation, hanging her head a little to hide her sad expression as she walked to the mansion.

Wilts good eye never left her sight, as he watched her walk into the mansion. For some odd this imaginary friend struck him as the type that should be happy to be in a place such as this. Wilts head was filled questions about the odd new imaginary friend, as he walked with his comrades inside.


	2. Sarah

The rest of the day went according to plan; the new comers got to their rooms, put their stuff away, got a tour of the place and then sat down for dinner as Mr. Herriman made the announcements and stated some house rules.

Each new Imaginary friend brought up curiosity to the residents of fosters as to whom where their former kids, what they did special for them and why.

Mac and Bloo were talking to an imaginary friend that looked kind of like Macs older brother, though with not so many zits, not so dumb and way nicer. Coco was helping Frankie with the dessert as Eduardo was showing the Imaginary kids the back yard. Wilt on the other hand, was looking for the mysterious cat girl that had entered earlier. Seeing that she had disappeared the minute he walked into the mansion and now was nowhere in the dinning room. His interest was peaked when excused himself from the table to see if he could find her.

Hallway after Hallway, Wilt searched everywhere and still found no sign of her. He was about to give up, when he heard a soft humming coming from a distant room from a near by hallway. He followed the sound till he found that it was coming from the laundry room. He peeked in to see the cat person putting in a few loads of clothes into a washer and folding the clothes that she took out from the dryer, no doubt she probably wanted to have something to do to keep her occupied.

Despite the beautiful humming music, she still looked awfully sad, which in a way made him sad too, But being as the cheerful and helpful imaginary friend that he was, he walked in as quietly as he could only to bring the cat girls eyes looking at him when catching the sound of his squeaky sneakers hitting the tiled floor.

He looked into her eyes, becoming oddly stiff and nervous, as if a mouse being stalked by a cat in a dark room, but shook it off as he said with his best smile putting out his hand for a shake, "Hi there...my name is Wilt...what's yours?"

The Cat girl looked at him giving a small but nice smile, reaching out and shaking his hand, "My name is Sarah…its nice to meet you Wilt."

Wilt was stunned, he couldn't help but feel all nervous with cold sweat from the very sound of her voice, then snapped back when he felt her slender hand shake his in greeting.

Sarah let go of his to continued on with her chores of washing the clothes. It was her first time and she started doing chores as if she lived there forever.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...why are you washing clothes? Don't you want to relax for a while? I mean it is your first day and I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I thank you for your concern for my well being, but I am fine, I just wanted to get this load done that way I wouldn't have to worry about it later."

"Oh… well...that makes prefect sense...I guess I will see you around then?"

She looked at him with a nod her smile no longer visible on her face as she continued concentrating on her laundry.

Wilt rubbed the back his short neck, walking out of the laundry room, thinking that it was probably best to leave her alone for now.


	3. at night

Later on that Night, Wilt tossed and turned in his sleep. His dreams were being flooding with the image of Sarah. Seeing the sad look on her face, disturbed him for some reason and it was eating him inside to see someone so beautiful, be so sad. He opened his eye, as he slowly sat up rubbing his face full of sweat. He took in deep breaths as he looked around to look at his friends who were still all fast sleep.

He got up quietly, walking out of the room and headed down the hallway to the kitchen downstairs, figuring maybe a glass of water would help calm his nerves.

Making his way down the steps wearing nothing more than his socks and wristband, he halted to the sound a rickety sound coming from outside. Getting his glass of water he followed the sound to the back yard porch. Looking outside, he saw Sarah sitting on a rocking chair that was originally left for Madam Foster, reading a book with the light of the moon as her lamp. Wilt watched her as she rocked back and forth on the rocking chair. She was wearing a long white night gown with a light blue robe overtop with white slippers. Her long, brown hair was placed up in a high ponytail making it sway in the wind as she continued to rock back and forth. She was so caught up in the book she was holding into her hands, she didn't even notice the lights on in the kitchen.

As he continue to watch her, her expression sadden more, which in result made her close the book after she bookmark it and lean back in the chair, her head laid to the side as if life was draining out of her. He could see her face a little when she closed her eyes, what caught his attention more was the sudden sparkle from a single tear that rolled down her face and onto her hands.

This made him want to cheer her up even more, but he didn't want to invade on her privacy, seeing how she liked to isolate herself from everyone else. He sighed deeply and walked away from the screen door, into the living room to lie on the couch, thinking that he might have better chance sleeping there. He sipped his cold glass of water, setting it gently on the table to the right of him and closed his eye only to fall into a dream of unhappy faces.


	4. outside

The next morning, Wilt was lying on the couch upside down, his head hitting the floor when he heard a soft voice calling him.

"Wilt...Wilt...Wilt?" the voice said softly. He opened his eye tiredly to see Frankie and a few other imaginary friends surrounding him. He groaned as he got up rubbing his head noticing a flat spot.

"You okay Wilt?" Frankie asked holding a handful of bed sheets in her arms.

Wilt stood up still rubbing his head, looked at her saying," I am fine, I just didn't sleep well last night."

"You should try to not overwork yourself so much today then, I just need you to take care of the windows and the kitchen."

"Okay." he replied, trying to sound a little cheerful while giving his best smile.

Frankie knew that he wasn't all cheerful, for she could see it in his eye, something was bothering him, but she didn't say anything for she knew that if he wanted to talk, he would when he was ready. She gave him a small smile and walked out of the living room with some of the other imaginary friends to finish what was left in the laundry room.

It was around noon, Wilt was still washing the windows in the back as the imaginary kids were out in the yard playing. He looked down to see some playing tag and them some playing sports like softball and basketball, seeing such young ones play made him so happy, making him think about happier days he had with his creator.

"GIVE THAT BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" a voice shouted that made Wilt cringed with chills for he knew who it was; the mistress of self appreciation, the queen of little miss universe...Duchess.

Duchess came running out chasing a small pink, big headed, baby looking animal, who was chewing on one of her best outfits she had designed herself. When she finally came up to the baby she grabbed the outfit and yanked it nearly taking out the poor things front tooth out making the baby wail in pain, knowing that her chew toy for her sore tooth was gone.

Duchess held her hands to her ears screaming, "shut up you little pest, shut that mouth up immediately! You are hurting my ears!" but her yelling only made things worse for the child, scaring her with her horrible screaming voice of annoyance and anger.

Duchess wasn't the only one that was cringing from the horrible wailing, pretty soon it caught the attention of all the members of Fosters, making them stop dead in their tracks of what they were doing and follow the awful sound. Everyone was out in the yard when they saw who was there at the source of the problem.

"Duchess!! What did you do now?" Frankie screamed.

"Nothing! This horrible little brat took off with one of my best designs and used it for a chew toy."

"Uhg! She is probably just teething, you are not suppose to yank anything away from a baby when they are teething, or yelling at them for that matter!"

"How dare you yell at me like that, I have you know that this was my best designers fabric, I have every reason to yell at this brat for ruining it!!"

"No you don't!"

Everyone was into the argument giving out lectures and pointing fingers. Wilt watched with a heavy sigh, shaking his head thinking, "how can one Imaginary friend cause so much trouble?" His attention from his duties was brought back to the group when he heard.

"Hey...where's the baby?" one of the imaginary friends called out making everyone stop arguing and look around for the pink baby whom was not to be found.

"OH MY GOSH!!...We can't loose that baby...look around…search everywhere!!!" Frankie frantically shouted.

"Its Alright Frankie!" a voice called out.

Everyone including Wilt turned to see Sarah, standing on the back porch, holding the infant pink child in her arms, who was chewing on a pair of rubber keys while she descended the stairs. "She is right here."

"Oh thank goodness!" Frankie sighed with relief, "I was scared there for a minute."

"I grabbed when she crawlwd away from everyones arguing," Sarah said as she tickled the babies' stomach which make the baby pink animal giggle.

Frankie couldn't help but smile at the cute moment.

Wilt was surprised and relieved when he saw the one thing he was hoping to see…Sarah's smile. He could now see her beautiful smile and happy eyes, he knew now what she was missing and why she was so sad...she missed being with children. Just then he thought that maybe she was sent away to early when the kid was still young or maybe moving away. That would explain why she was so sad and isolating herself from everyone.

"Where did you get those keys?" asked an imaginary friend to Sarah.

"I always bring them around with me just in case...don't worry its been washed."

"You carry your own set of rubber keys?"

"Yes...I used to take care of a couple of babies at the foster home I lived in"

"What's it like there?"

"Hot, only because it's so close to the ocean, but I couldn't ask for a more beautiful scene. The waves crashing, the wind whistling through the trees, and the fish is always up for grabs in summer time."

"Oh! that sounds Beautiful!" said Ed.

"Coco...coco coco!" Coco said with a smile.

"Yes...Please tell us more!" a red furry imaginary friend said as everyone crowded Sarah, it wasn't often they heard stories of other states, her hometown sounded like a wonderful place to visit.

"Well! Of all the nerve!" Duchess said in an annoyed, disgusted voice, "I make a unique outfit for everyone to witness and they are more interested in a low down sweaty state," with that she crossed her arms and walked into the mansion in a huff.


	5. Talking

Later on that night, everyone was huddling around Sarah in one of the living rooms, as she told Stories of her moments at the foster home she lived in, was truly something they would never get tired of.

Wilt was leaning against the frame of the entranceway, with his good hand on his hip as he watched her. Just seeing her happy made him feel better.

Then Frankie came in all covered in flour shouting, "Alright guys! Milk and Cookies are ready."

Everyone raced out of the living room and into the kitchen to get his or her share of the cookies and milk as Frankie stood beside Wilt away from the entrance so that she wouldn't get trampled on.

As soon as everyone was out of the room, Frankie went back to the kitchen to try to calm everyone down so that there wouldn't be such a mess. Wilt watched Frankie head to the kitchen then looked into the living room to see Sarah fixing up the couch and carpets to look like no one has ever set foot in it.

Wilt smiled and walked into the room saying, "Those were some awesome stories Sarah"

"Thank you Wilt," Sarah commented with a smile, "The kids I used to take care of loved my stories. So I have at least a few years of practice."

Wilt looked down a little, he was nervous to ask but…"what were their names?"

She looked at him for a while then back to the pillows she was fixing, she was a little hesitant to answer, though seeing he was asking out of curiosity, she gave a small smile and answered, "Stacy and Stephanie."

"Those are pretty names, do you mind if I ask how old they were when they…?"

"Stacy was 5 and Stephanie was 15 when they made me."

"Wow, a teenager made someone as beautiful as you...that's amazing." Wilt blushed when he realized what he just said.

Sarah couldn't help but blush herself at that little comment. She put the pillows back on the couch then looked up at Wilt with a smile, "well...its time for a little snack...we better grab some before they are all gone."

"Uh...yeah...hehehe.." Wilt nervously stuttered a bit as he was getting a funny feeling.

As Sarah left the room, Wilt couldn't help but watch her walk, the swaying of her hair and tall and the long fluid strides of her legs, it was as if she was walking with sophistication, it was captivating in its own way…till he then crashed into Coco on the way out.

Sarah turned around to see both Coco and Wilt on the floor and asked, "are you two alright?"

"Coco.." Coco said with her wobbly smile.

"Yeah...I'm okay. Sorry about that Coco." Wilt apologized as he stood rubbing his legs then helped Coco up.

"Coco...coco cococo.."

"Yes I promise to be more careful."

"well...I will see both of you in the kitchen." Sarah stated turning around after seeing both friends were all right and walked into the kitchen.

Coco watched as Sarah went and then at Wilt, seeing the look of captivation in his eye.  
After Sarah entered the kitchen, Wilt turned to Coco who was looking at him very peculiarly, "What?"

"Coco co coco Coco co Coco!"  
Wilt blushed as he looked down at Coco, annoyed he shouted, "I DO NOT LIKE HER!"

"Coco...cococococ."

"Denial? I'm in Denial? I hardly know her!" Wilt crossed his arm turning his back to Coco.

Coco looked up to her dear friend and placed a foot on one of his legs. "Co Coco" she apologized.

Wilt sighed turning around to face Coco, "no, I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…Sarah is a very nice and cute, but…I don't know anything about her," he looks down, "and I am scared to ask about her children…I think its one of the reasons why she has been so sad lately…I don't want to bring up anything that will make her upset just when she started to smile."

Coco looked up at Wilt then down as she used her foot to rub the bottom part of her beak in thought, she knew her friend was often shy and very apologetic, he was the type of imaginary friend who didn't want to bother anyone if it caused them to be sad or annoyed with him. So she thought, maybe there was someway she could help him out a little.


	6. Story time

Later on that Night, Wilt tossed and turned in his sleep. His dreams were being flooding with the image of Sarah. Seeing the sad look on her face, disturbed him for some reason and it was eating him inside to see someone so beautiful, be so sad. He opened his eye, as he slowly sat up rubbing his face full of sweat. He took in deep breaths as he looked around to look at his friends who were still all fast sleep.

He got up quietly, walking out of the room and headed down the hallway to the kitchen downstairs, figuring maybe a glass of water would help calm his nerves.

Making his way down the steps wearing nothing more than his socks and wristband, he halted to the sound a rickety sound coming from outside. Getting his glass of water he followed the sound to the back yard porch. Looking outside, he saw Sarah sitting on a rocking chair that was originally left for Madam Foster, reading a book with the light of the moon as her lamp. Wilt watched her as she rocked back and forth on the rocking chair. She was wearing a long white night gown with a light blue robe overtop with white slippers. Her long, brown hair was placed up in a high ponytail making it sway in the wind as she continued to rock back and forth. She was so caught up in the book she was holding into her hands, she didn't even notice the lights on in the kitchen.

As he continue to watch her, her expression sadden more, which in result made her close the book after she bookmark it and lean back in the chair, her head laid to the side as if life was draining out of her. He could see her face a little when she closed her eyes, what caught his attention more was the sudden sparkle from a single tear that rolled down her face and onto her hands.

This made him want to cheer her up even more, but he didn't want to invade on her privacy, seeing how she liked to isolate herself from everyone else. He sighed deeply and walked away from the screen door, into the living room to lie on the couch, thinking that he might have better chance sleeping there. He sipped his cold glass of water, setting it gently on the table to the right of him and closed his eye only to fall into a dream of unhappy faces.


	7. Backyard

In the Afternoon, Sarah and Coco took all the kids into the back yard to play as they talked on the porch. See Some of the other imaginary friends out back playing after a busy morning of chores, reminded Sarah of home when the kids would come home from school. Spending time with Coco really took some of the tension off of her when their attention was drawn to Wilt, Eduardo, Mac and Bloo who were playing beanbag tag when Bloo came up to Coco and Sarah shouting, "come on girls, we need a few more players in the game!"

Coco turned to Sarah asking "Cocococo?"

Sarah looked at Coco and nodded, "why not, a little sports is good the body anyway."

Coco smiled as both she and Sarah got up to play beanbag tag with the guys.

After their little game they all sat down on the steps and drank some Lemonade that Frankie brought out.

"So senorita, how did you become such a good pitcher?" Eduardo asked Sarah.

"Well...Stacy was in little leagues when she was younger, so I helped her practice every day after school."

"Coco...cococococ?"

"Oh yeah, they won a few games..."

"How old was she?" Mac asked after taking a sip of his lemonade.

"She was 5 when she started little leagues...I think she is 8 now."

"Wow! She is the same age as me."

"Cococococ?"

Sarah looked at Coco, "Stephanie? I do believe she is 20 now."

"So you had two kids?" asked Bloo.

"Well yeah...they both created me. Stacy wasn't that much of a visual thinker, and Stephanie was the artist at the Foster home, So Stacy told Steph that she wanted someone like their mom only a little different."

"Oh...so that's why you were good with the kids, you are an imaginary mother type," Wilt said with a smile of interest.

Sarah had to smile at the thought, "I guess that's how you can describe me. Their mother had long brown hair like mine...but they also made me look like their old cat...who apparently ran away. So they collided both of the thoughts and created me."

"That's pretty neat," Said Bloo with a smile, after a few moments of silence he asked, "...So do you go to the bath room or the Litter-box?"

"Bloo!" Mac shouted.

"What?!... I was just asking...I am curious"

Sarah laughed, "I have never been asked that before."

"So?" Bloo asked wincing his eyes to her waiting for her to answer.

"Coco...cococococo!"

"What? ... Oh! come on!"

"Cococococ!"

"Rude?!...Well! your the one to talk..."

"cococococococ!"

"Don't you dare start with me, I don't feel like fighting a girl!"

"COCO!" Coco screamed with a growl tackling Bloo.

"Stop it!!" Mac shouted.

"Oh boy, here we go again, those two are always fighting," Wilt said as he looked at Sarah.

"I can see that," she leaned back, looking at Coco and Bloo fighting with a light smile, "Its almost cute."

Wilt looked at Sarah with a confused look, "Cute?"

"Sometimes people just like arguing with the person they like without reason, it brings them closer to them, sometimes for fun." Sarah stated watching Ed and Mac tried to break the two up.

"Really?" Wilt asked.

"Sometimes, but most times its just for fun."

"Ah...I see" Wilt said turning his attention to Bloo and Coco.

Finally, Mac was able to pull Bloo back as Ed grabbed Coco.

"SHUT UP!" Frankie shouted from the kitchen door, "You are disturbing the other people who live in this house you know! Bicker on your own time," her attention was turned to Sarah stating, "its time for the kids nap."

"is it time already?" asked Sarah standing from her spot calling, "Come on Coco!"

"Cococococo!" said as she told Ed to let go of her so she could help Sarah to gather up the little ones.

"Hold on there Coco! I am not finished with you yet!" Bloo shouted struggling in Mac's grasp.

Coco turned her head, stuck her tongue out at Bloo and laughed. Bloo screamed with anger as both Mac and Ed were holding him back and dragging him into the house.

Wilt stood up watching Sarah and Coco gather up the kids, even for a mother type imaginary friend, even she needed a little assistance, pondering on the thought for a while he asked, "Um, do you mind if I help?"

Sarah picked up two kids, looking at Wilt upon his question, "Of course not Wilt, we would be more than happy to have you help us right Coco?" Sarah said looking at Coco.

"Coco!" Coco smiled.

"Great!" he said as he leaped off helping them gather the imaginary kids.

Unknown to the three, at the very top of the building, looking through a very fancy framed window with purple stained glass, was Duchess, scratching her long, sharp nails against the glass, greeting her sharp teeth at the very sight of Sarah.

"How dare that, heart stealing fur ball. She has stolen hearts from every lowlife of this house, when it should be me, I am the one with the higher degree in being an imaginary friend, and I am the best dressed, they should be looking up to me, worshiping me, not that sorry excuse for a house pet!"  
Duchess walked away from the window and paced back and forth in her room with her hands behind her back and head bowed.

While she was pacing her mind was racing thinking: "there has got to be a way to get rid of that caring, heart warming, loving fur ball. If I am not careful she could be adopted before me! …!" Duchess stopped mid pacing, pondering on what she just thought…looking up at the calendar…with a wicked, crooked smile...she knew now how to get rid of Sarah.


	8. Moonlight conversation

That night, Sarah was out on the porch, reading her book by moonlight while rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, dressed in her blue nightgown and blue robe. She seemed to be more at peace now as she had a light smile on her face, spending time with the imaginary children as well as her new friends, made her feel more at home. Her reading was suddenly disturbed when she heard a knock on the screen door, looking up, her small smile was now visible to see who it was who has pulled her from her most talented Author.

Wilt gave a small and shy wave through the screen as he asked in a soft whisper, "I am sorry to bother you, but do you mind some company? I can't really sleep, but if you want to be left alone that's totally cool to."

She shook her head answering, "No, its okay Wilt, you can come out and sit for a while."

Wilt smiled walking outside holding his glass of water and taking a seat on one of the steps of the backyard stairway.

They were silence for a while; Wilt admired how the moons rays cascaded over Sarah's figure giving her a breathtaking heavenly look from the corner of his good eye. Breaking the Silence Wilt said.  
"It sure is a nice night isn't it?"

"Yes," She answered, "it's a perfect night to read by moonlight."

"I am sorry to ask but, can't you ruin your eyes by reading at night?"

She shook her head, "No, being a cat, I am nocturnal. So I can read in the dark like you can read in day."

"Wow, that's cool." Wilt smiled, leaning against the frame post of the set of stairs his good eye gazing at the moon once more.

Sarah looked up from her book to look at him for a while. This imaginary friend was strangely odd to her, and yet, charming in his own way. She had to admire his politeness; optimistic attitude and kindness towards others, being around him made her feel more at home and welcomed. Even when she was feeling down, his natures of wanting to make others happy, made her turn her frown into a small but truthful smile. Rocking back and forth, she was capturing all of his features and thought... he was kind of handsome looking too, It almost made her wish that the kids down in South Carolina would make friends like him…Maybe then…she wouldn't be so lonely.

Wilt yawned taking a sip from his tall glass of water rubbing his eye and neck.

Sarah put the book on the floor of the porch asking, "Why can't you sleep Wilt?"

"I guess playing with the kids today made me kind to tense to sleep."

"Kids usually do take a lot out of you."

"That is true, especially when they ask for a pony ride, airplane, and horsy, I don't know how you can handle it."

She smiled, "I was created to handle such tasks, but I was also made to have a mothers knowledge."

"Yeah, so Coco told me, I am sorry about your kids."

"Its okay, it was bound to happen anyway, it just felt too soon that's all…but I suppose every imaginary friends feels that way after leaving their kid."

"Yeah they do…" Wilt said with his smile slowly turning to a frown.

Sarah looked at him, curious questions running through her head as she asked, "Do you mind if asked you a question?"

"Nope, go ahead," he answered looking at her.

"What happened to your kid?"

Wilt looked at her dazed at first and then away to look at the ground... he stated softly, "Oh...well...mine…I …I kind of left him."

Its was Sarah's turn to be shocked, clasping a hand over her mouth saying, "you left him? Why?"

Wilt Sighed deeply hanging his head a little, "because I lost…"

"Lost?"

"My kid imagined me to help him become a better basketball player, we were unstoppable, there was no one that could beat us…well…all except this kid who imagined up another friend kind of like me, but his bitter jealously of our winning streak made his friend the type that didn't care about what happened in the game as long as he won…even if he had to play dirty."

Sarah sat there watching him intently while listening closely to what he had to say.

"then…when it came to the big game…towards the end…I lost the game because that imaginary friend…Ball Larry…nearly crushed…literally…my kid…in result…I threw away the blocking to the hoop to save him…in result, despite what it did to me…I disappointed my kid by loosing."

Sarah looked down, "I am sorry."

Wilt turned to see Sarah frown as he said with a smile, "Don't be…I just recently saw him again, I was afraid at first if he still found me a disappointment but, it turns out I helped him become a better player because loosing the game wasn't that important as loosing a friend, he told me that winning wasn't everything without the ones you care about."

Sarah looked at Wilt and smiled, "That was very nice of him to say that."

"Yeah, It was great seeing him again, and knowing that he still cares for me even after all of that…makes me happy to be here, where he could always visit me."

Sarah's smile widen but then turned to concern to the sound of Wilt's moan in agony, he rubbed his neck, wincing at the terrible pain that was lingering from his neck to his shoulders from doing so many games at once with the kids that afternoon.

Sarah shook her head with a small smile, "Come here Wilt."

"What?" he looked up.

"Come here and lean up against my legs, I will try to get the kink out of your neck."

"Well...okay" he said kind of nervously as he did what he was told and leaned his back against her legs.

"Now just relax this won't hurt if you don't flinch to much alright?"

Wilt nodded taking a deep breath and exhaling deeply, as a shiver went down his spine from the gentle feeling of her hands touching his neck and her thumbs massaging the muscles. It was...so smooth, and soft. Wilt could easily feel the sore muscles disappear.

"How does that feel?"

"That feels... good" he said in low shaky voice, "...thank you."

She smiled, "your welcome Wilt, I did this to Mrs. Heather, back home."

"Who is that?"

"The lady that was in charge of all the children at the foster home. She was always so stressed, and I don't blame her. Taking care of all of those kids, I think that if I weren't created, she would have gone nuts. Though I think she was sad to see me go when I left, she kept oh hanging onto my legs until I got onto the bus."

Wilt chuckled at the thought as he imagined Frankie was like that when Mr. Herriman was throwing away her computer.

Both them swapped embarrassing stories while Sarah continued to massaged his neck and every once in a while, ruffled his furry cheeks, Which made Wilt chuckle more.

Wilt leaned more into her legs as she continued to tend to his sore muscles. He looked up at her with sleepy eyes and a smile. She looked at him and smiled back...slowly falling to sleep, he felt more relaxed and …warm that ...he wished that this moment, seeing her with a smile, looking beautiful in moonlight, the rays shaping her every form, oh…how he wished this moment, would go on forever...till...finally…. he fell right to sleep, with his head resting on her lap.

Sarah looked at him smiling, gently lifting his head up, grabbing the pillow off the rocking chair and setting it on the floor while pushing the chair back with her tail. She set Wilt down gently onto the Pillow as she took her blue robe covering him with it. She smiled at his sleeping face whispering softly, "goodnight...my dear friend..." she smiled, then slowly and quietly stood up and walked back into the house for a good nights sleep.


	9. Errands

Wilt had awoken bright and early the following day to the wondrous smell of the fresh morning air; the suns rays warming his cheeks, watching it rise over the horizon with a tired but content smile. He held the robe close to him, trying to keep himself warm from the lingering cold night air still lurking about.

After watching the sunrise, Wilt quickly and quietly made his way through the kitchen to the laundry room on the second floor, where he placed the robe in the washer to get out some of the broken bits of wood and dirt. Cleaning, pressing and hanging up the light blue robe, Mr. Herriman's morning announcement rang that it was time for breakfast.

Yawning on his way to the dinning hall, Wilt could see few of the other imaginary friends getting up as they to headed for the dining room when Eduardo came up to Wilt with a worried look and loud shriek.

"Wilt!" Ed shouted, "Oh thank goodness…I haven't see you all night! I was getting worried that the bed bugs! They carried you off while you were de siesta."

Wilt looked towards Ed giving his weak and tired smile, "No…I just needed some fresh air, I couldn't sleep last night so I went outside…and I guess I dozed off."

Bloo came walking down the stairs after using the restroom when he heard this, "you couldn't sleep again? Dang ever since the new members came, you have not been getting much sleep or much of anything," Bloo pondered on that thought for a while then said, "maybe one of them have powers and casted an evil spell on you…making you loose sleep…. energy and anything else you are experiencing! That's it isn't it!"

Wilt rolled his eye, "No…I just had a lot on my mind that's all."

Bloo looked at Wilt saying… "Oh…"… "You sure?"

Wilt didn't say anything as he walked off with Ed to the dinning room.

Bloo continued to look at his tall red friend walking off with Ed, pondering, what was with him, but decided not to press the matter...but soon…oh so very soon…he will find out.

At the dinning table everyone got to his or her seats while Frankie brought out the spread, when another person came out of the kitchen when Wilt finally got to his seat. He looked up to see Sarah laying out some waffles and a huge bowl of scrambled eggs that looked like it had a few shred of ham and green peppers in it. Sarah smiled at Frankie who smiled back at her while giving her a large tray of bacon strips and ham telling her to put the tray down on the other end of the table.

Sarah nodded then walked down to the end of the table, gently placing the tray on the end. She looked around the table till she saw Wilt, who was unconsciously watching her then turned his head to the side looking around to concentrate on something else. Sarah had to give a small smile to his shyness then went back to the other end to sit next to Frankie at the dinning table.

After a half an hour of silence during breakfast between the family members who owned fosters, Mr. Herriman broke the silence looking to Frankie saying, "Miss Francis, I do believe that we are running out of a few items that keep us from reaching out goal to a perfect home."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "in English."

Mr. Herriman sighed in announce, "I need you to go to the mall and pick up a few things, then go to the market to pick up some groceries." He reached into his right inside jacket pocket pulling up at rolled up paper it to her.

Frankie grabbed the rolled up sheet of paper and look at the it with a heavy sigh, " Okay, I will get right on it after Breakfast."

At the Corner of her eye, Sarah could see a few things that needed to pick up, pondered on the chore itself for a while before going back to her meal.

When everyone had finished their meal, leaving a big pile of dirty dishes for Frankie to clean up, Sarah gathered up the remaining dishes from the dinning room before walking into the kitchen to hear Frankie silent curses of frustration.

With a small smile, Sarah walked up to Frankie offering her help with the dishes, which caused Frankie, to nod happily.

Half way through the dish work, Sarah, though not removing her eyes from the dishes at work, asked, "Frankie? Do you mind if I come along for the trip to the mall?"

Frankie smiled, "of course not, are you looking for something?"

"Well, some of the kids I came with, need a few things, John skater needs some knee pads, Bella Ball needs new doll clothing and some of the babies need some new blankets…they look kind of worn out."

"hmmm.. I have never given it much thought, but…okay, I will let it slide for now but don't expect me to pay for your stuff all the time."

Sarah looked at her saying, "Oh I am not expecting you too."

"Its alright, I got the money for it, I mean…hehe…I do work here."

"And I know you work really hard too but I have my own money."

"Oh?" Frankie asked a little curious.

Sarah smiled at her then continued on with her work.

Frankie had to smile, despite the cat face, the hourglass figure and the long fluffy tail, she didn't seem like an imaginary friend at all…she seemed more human than anything else. She had no special abilities, not extra of anything and not abstract build in figure like most she came across. She had to admit, she was practically…un-imagined.


	10. Preparations

After doing the dishes, Sarah made her way upstairs to the second floor to see any of the imaginary friends she came with wanted to come to the mall with her. Upon walking down the hallways on the second floor, she passed the laundry room, glancing up to see if anyone was there, she stopped after seeing her robe up on a rack.

Sarah smiled as she walked up to her robe, feeling how clean and soft it was from being washed, dried and pressed. Taking down her robe, she then walked back to her room to put it back. After placing her robe in her dresser cabinet, she heard another door open outside in the hallway, thinking that it was one of her friends she had traveled with, she exited her room, only to see Wilt taking a broom out from one of the cleaning closets who then after closing the door, turned to her direction and smiled.

"Good morning Sarah" he greeted.

Sarah smiled back, "Good Morning Wilt, Thank you for washing my robe for me."

"Aw it was nothing, I just wanted to get some of the dirt off, I mean…it wouldn't seem fair if I gave it back with all those splinters and dirt over it."

"Well…at any rate thank you…that was very nice of you."

Wilt smiled with a little blush to his cheeks from her appreciation.

"Oh Wilt? Have you seen any of the imaginary kid friends that I traveled with come by?"

Wilt looked at her then thought for a minute saying, "well…I saw Skater Skeet and Wilbur Num2 Penceal walking by earlier, saying something about going to the back to play some hacky sack."

"Oh that's good, I wanted to see if some wanted to come to the Mall and Market with me and Frankie."

"You're going to the mall and market?"

"Yeah, I thought since Frankie was going I could go with her to pick up a few things, like blankets for the babies upstairs and some things that Skater Skeet and Bella Ball needed, and as for the market I knew there were some things I knew the kids were allowed to have because some have some…. well…conditions."

"Ah," Wilt stated in a fact like manner, understanding what she meant.

"Well…I have to go find the kids, thank you for cleaning my robe again," Sarah smiled turning to walk down the stairs.

Wilt was again, captivated by the sway of her hair and the soft complexion to her fur, her legs move in sophistication and elegance that would make girls on the catwalk bow in envy. Wilt felt his eyes downcast in admiration of her figure, leaning on the broom he picked up before…. BAM! …falling face first on the floor.

Sarah turned around, as she was about to walk down the stairs, looking at Wilt she asked, "are you alright?"

Wilt looked up with a nervous smile, "yeah I am alright, I'm okay, just lost my footing that's all"

"Oh…well, take care then Wilt" Sarah said walking down a few steps before Wilt finally said…

"Sarah?"

"Yes?" Sarah answered turning her attention back to Him,

"Do you…mind if I come along too? I need some …new socks, and I can't find out the ones that fit me without being there."

Sarah nodded with a smile, "Of course, meet me in the foyer in an half an hour, that should give the kids enough time to get themselves ready."

"Okay" Wilt waved to her with a smile, watching her descend the stairwell.

Finishing his chore for the morning, Wilt walked to the Foyer where he saw Sarah helping Bella Ball into her light pink Jacket.

Bella ball had a very light yellow complexion to her skin with a small but round pink nose like a clown. Her hair had a puff to it with a light brown color, her eyes were light pink but ever so adorable, as her white puff tip antennas bobbled back and forth. She wore a white long sleeved shirt that was covered by a blue, sleeveless, jumper dress that was covered by her pink Jacket, which matched well with her white socks and black shiny shoes.

On the other side of Sarah was Skater Skeet, he had a more light brown tan to his skin. His head was as round as a basketball, literally, wearing a dark gray fleece skull cap that covered up his eyes where the only thing that you could see on his face was his mouth which was giving a slight annoyance look. He wore a dark gray T-shirt with a silver peace sign on it, a pair of grayish green baggy pants, with some gray sneakers.

Wilt looked at Sarah who handed Skeet his gray cotton, zipper jacket with a smile, letting him put it on himself, seeing her tend to both kids, she was almost like a mother, and her love for children was uncanny to her personality and kindness. Her smiled, made him block out everything around him, where only he and Sarah were left in his mind. Wilt would have continued this daydreaming when Frankie walked up behind him saying:

"Pretty isn't she?" She said with a slight smirk on her face.

"AH!" Wilt jumped a little, stuttering, " I… um…. well…"

Frankie giggled, "its okay Wilt, I am just teasing you"

"Oh…hehe Okay." Wilt sighed with relief.

"Okay, the kids are ready," Sarah smiled, standing straight as the kids picked on one another.

"Good," said Frankie, "lets all get on the bus!"

"Race you to the bus!" skater skeet shouted, running out of the house in a mad dash.

"That's not fair!" Bella shouted, running after him.

Sarah just shook her head with a smile, turning to both Wilt and Frankie with a shrug saying, "Kids," then followed the kids close behind, As Wilt kept in pace with her with his long legs.

Walking towards the Bus, Frankie had to admire both Wilt and Sarah, her closest and dearest of all friends, found someone he has taken an interest to, and she couldn't be more perfect for his nature, so kind, gentle, always there to listen, to talk to. Which is something that he needed, he would do anything anyone asked him to, without giving so much as a thank you or doing anything for him in return, this time, there was someone he wanted to help, and in return, she was helping him become not only a more confident person, but to become…independent.


	11. Mall

Wilt opened the glass door entrance to the mall, letting Frankie, Sarah and the kids through before making sure that there was no one else coming then walked in. Frankie looked around the mall to gather all of the shops, then looked at her list that Mr. Harrimen had given her.

"Okay," stated Frankie, " I have to go pay for my grandmas bill, get her new stereo system and get her lotion of lavender, so this all shouldn't take more than 45 minutes. You can roam around for a bit, but meet me here at the entrance in 45."

"Cool!" Skeet shouted looking to Sarah excitedly, "Can we go to the arcade?"

"I want to go to the toy store," Bella said.

Sarah looked at the two saying, "we are here to pick up a few things that we "need" not want. Skeet, I know you need some new shoes and a new pair of pants."

"What's wrong with the ones I am wearing?"

Sarah looked at him oddly then pointed to a few holes that were showing, " your pants have holes that's why."

"But that's the look these days."

Sarah shook her head.

Wilt looked at Sarah then at skeet stepping in saying, "why don't I take him to get some shoes and a some new pants, I needed to grab some socks anyway, and the Footlocker is the perfect place to start." He smiled.

Sarah looked up at him saying, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Wilt looks down to Skeet, "unless you rather go with Sarah and Bella."

Skeet looked up at Wilt then at Sarah and Bella, he really didn't want to spend time with a bunch of girls, talking about dresses and stuff like that, it was all to annoying to him, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side, he said, "I will go with Wilt."

Wilt smiled at Skeet then at Sarah who smiled back saying, "good, meet us here at the entrance in 45 minutes then. Bella and I will be shopping for a few dresses and some blankets for the babies. See you boys later," Sarah waved, as did Bella following close behind her as they walked up to the escalator to the second floor.

Wilt watched them go as he and Skeet went to the Footlocker.

Skeet tried on several different types of shoes as Wilt checked out the socks to find his pair. Finding them, he walked over to Skeet and sat down beside him, watching him put on various of shoes, "Did you find any you like?"

Skeet looked at one foot that had a white sneaker while the other had a black sneaker on, thinking, Skeet said, "I can't decide which one looks better, what do you think?"

"I think they both look good, though in my personal opinion, the white ones look better."

Skeet nodded with a assured look, "White it is."

Wilt looked at skeet with a smile as he gathered up the shoes he tried on and put them back, knowing that if he didn't, Sarah would find out sooner or later somehow and be on his case. Wilt watched as Skeet put the shoes away while putting his white pair in a box, picked them up and walked over to the counter to pay for them.

Leaving the store, Wilt got kind of curious about this little guy, his attitude was of a cold demeanor but at the same time respectful in his own way, having pondered on a very personal question, Wilt asked, "Mind if I ask you something Skeet?"

Skeet didn't look up to him as he and Wilt made their way to OLD NAVY, he answered, "sure."

"What was your kid like?"

Skeet looked up with a smile, walking into the store saying, "he was the greatest, Skylar wasn't always that good in school when he was going with some of the other foster kids, but when it came to sports he was all round champ, his favorite sport was street hockey, and treated like everyday was a new adventure."

"So when did he create you?"

Skeet went to the boys section and checked out the pants, "he created me when he was 4, his mother kind of ran off, so his father was working full time to make ends meat just to take care of him and Skylar, after school he would spend most of his time outside, of course, living in a run down neighborhood you don't get to see many kids his age, so he created me."

"Wow… but what was he doing in a foster home if he had a dad?"

"After school, sometimes his dad would work late until 10 or 11, so he comes to the foster home to play with some of the other kids and their imaginary friends till his father came to get him. While he waited, we played games, do homework and take a nap before he came." Grabbing two pairs of pants he said, "I am going to go try these on, be right back."

Wilt smiled at Skeet as walked off to the fitting rooms. After trying them on and finding his pair, Skeet walked over to the counter clerk and paid for his pants. Wilt watched how the kid played independence, paying for his own things as if it were natural without begging Sarah or other older imaginary friends to pay for them for him. However as they left, Wilt was curious as to whether to ask the most personal question a imaginary friend sometimes dread answering. But the curiosity got the best of him, looking down at Skeet he asked again, "um Skeet?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh…I mean…what happened to Skylar?"

Skeet slowed down for a little bit, as he looked down to the floor tiling of the mall.

"I am so sorry! I was just curious but you don't have to answer! I mean you can tell me when you are ready, I hope I didn't-!"

Skeet chuckled a little as he waved a hand, " nah nah its alright, its just been a while since I had thought about him that's all. Last time I checked he and his dad were moving to Kentucky, where he got a better job, and be able to spend more time together, so I decided to stay behind at the foster home with all the other imaginary friends and their creators, I figured they needed some time together. I would just be in the way."

Wilt looked at Skeet and smiled, putting a hand to his shoulder, "that was actually very mature of you to put his feelings first, but all creators miss their imaginary friends, I know mine does."

Skeet smiled, "Do you think he is thinking about me?"

"I bet, he is thinking about what you are up to, right now."

Skeet smiled more as he gently nudged Wilts leg with his small fist since his shoulder was way to high to reach, "Thanks Wilt…"

"No Biggy, hey! Since we both have some time left how about a quick ice cream and an arcade game before meeting up with the girls?"

Skeet thought then smirked, "Bet you I can beat you in Race Car Mania"

Wilt gave his game face, "your on!"

With that said, both boys ran off.


	12. Store talk

On the bus to the market, Skeet decided to sit with Wilt as Sarah played patty cake with Bella while singing "I went to a Restaurant," which led to a tickle fest between the two girls at the end of the song.

Wilt every once in a while watched the girls play, but mostly watched Sarah.

After the time they had spent together, Skeet liked hanging with Wilt, he liked being around his other imaginary friends but being with him, it was like being with an older brother, even if he did beat him in Race Car Mania. Though, every now and then he looked up at Wilt, seeing him gaze over at the girls, but he knew which one he was gazing at the most, he had to smirk at this, figuring that some day, he could use this little, distraction. 

Stopping at the Market and walking in, Frankie thought it would be a good idea that each out would take a list and find the items.

"Okay, Wilt, you are in charge of diary, meat, and vegetables, Sarah, you are in charge of cereal, snacks and bread, and I will get the TV dinners, frozen pizza, and quick drinks," Frankie listed to each ones chore.

"Okay," Sarah stated looking at the list, "Well since, I know some of the conditions of some of the kids, mind if I take Wilt's list and he can take mine?"

"Its up to Wilt."

"Well," started Wilt, "I don't mind if that is what you want."

"pfft! Me and Wilt and got find some good snacks, maybe some popcorn, cookies and-"

"No way," said Sarah in a fact manner, "you know you can't have to much sugar, unless you want to relive Friday night sugar madness."

Skeet crossed his arms with a pouted look.

Bella looked at Skeet then at Sarah, thinking for a bit, Bella smiled, pulling on Sarah's arm making her look down at her, "I can go with Wilt and tell him about what some of our friends like if that is alright."

Sarah smiled a little saying, "like Frankie said, its up to Wilt."

Wilt Smiled, "I don't have a problem with that."

Sarah nodded, "very well, this way I can make sure that you don't make any alterations to the snacks list." She knelt down to Skeet's level looking him right in the eyes, who in turn just turned around showing his back to her with crossed arms. Sarah smiled standing up straight while Frankie walked off with her list.

"Alright guys, we got one hour! Not a minute more," Frankie shouted grabbing a cart headed off to the frozen food area.

Sarah grabbed a cart as Skeet followed close behind her, arms crossed and pouty face in all.

Wilt felt sorry for the little guy, but since Sarah knew some of his methods of "getting" extras. He thought it would be a good idea that he went with Sarah; at least this will give him a chance to get to know Bella.

Walking down the Diary isle, Bella walked beside Wilt as he pushed the cart. Bella walked up to the Milk, Butter and yogurt section, looking them over. Putting her hand to her face in thought, she said, "Okay, I like the skim milk, Skeet like the all natural 2 and I know, Penceal and Trent, like the 1."

Wilt smiled with a nod and got one of each, while Bella got some low fat natural flavored fruit type yogurt. He had to admit, the kid had a helpful personality of that of a little girl shopping with her mom, he found it adorable, and what surprised him more about her was…she was so open to him…

"The reason why I like the skim milk is because my creator, Trisha, had the same condition and since she was the only one that was like that in her family, she created me so she wouldn't feel left out. She was only 3 when she made me and have a very sensitive condition to certain things, which was fine because I didn't mind that type of stuff, but oh the fun we had together, playing house, dollies, ice skating, oh she was a very good skater, she loved the ice, she always said winter was her favorite but then again, she also likes fall because of the leafs, do you like autumn? I know I do, I like jumping into the leafs and then watch the autumn sky, oh it was all so beautiful, but then again, I like summer, because you get to swim a lot, and I love swimming, even though Trisha was scared of the water, I got her to not be so scared and now she loves it, she swims laps almost every day, except Sundays because that's when she goes to church with her brother, who is the creator of Trent, did you know that? So that makes me and him kind of like brother and sister, or half brother or half sister, I am not sure since we don't look like one another, he was created when Trisha's brother was 4, which was 3 years before my creator was born, the last time I saw them they were moving out with a new family, a nice family too, so they didn't really need us anymore, we decided it was time for them to have family time, so we stayed with everyone else, few months later we moved here! I think its exciting, I am sorry if I am talking to fast, I usually do that when I meet knew people because I don't like to talk slow, because that is just plain boring and then after a while you hear blah blah blah , yap yap yap dribble dribble dribble," Bella continued on talking as Wilt just watched and nodded to everything she said.

She was a very open little girl and didn't seem too sad about missing her creator; he thought that maybe Bella was thinking at the time, "As long as she was happy."

Bella panted after talking too much and sat on the rim of the dairy isle. Seeing this, Wilt walked up and placed her into the baby seat of the cart, sitting her sideways since she was to big for the legroom. Bella in return smiled up at Wilt who smiled back saying, "its great that you remember so many good things about your creator. I am sure she is indebted to have a friend like you who still thinks about her."

Bella smiled more, "Thanks Mr. Wilt."

Wilt gave her a big grin as she looked around the store, while Wilt pushed the cart around.


	13. Trip home

After making their purchases and filling up the bus, Frankie took her place in the drivers seat, looking at her wrist watch with a smile, then turned her attention to the review mirror to look at the people in the back of the bus saying, "good job today guys, we got out in record timing, and because of that, you will get an extra treat when you get home."

Sarah smiled saying, "Bella and Skeet deserve the treat, without their help, we probably would still be in the store."

Frankie smiled to Sarah with a nod, as the kids ran to their seats.

"GEE! I wonder what could it be, extra dessert, no curfew, oooh! No chores?" Skeet anxiously listed in curiosity of what the extra treat is.

"Well I don't care what it is, but all that matters is that we earned it," Bella stated plainly, setting her bags on the bus floor so she could have some room to sit down.

Skeet looked at Bella who was now sitting across from him and scuffed a little. Sometimes her selfishness was really uncanny to a certain degree, in his retrospect, it made him feel selfish and bad for being that way.

Bella sat down in her seat taking out a few doll dresses that she had bought, and a new dress for herself. She noticed Skeet sitting down in a slump, with his arms crossed and head down. She knew sometimes Skeet could be selfish, self centered and thoughtless at times, but he really does mean well once you get to know him, she thought spreading some of her opinions and thoughts around him might try to make him think twice about what he said, though … it sometimes makes things worse.

Sarah sighed to the kids talk as she knew all to well were it was going to lead once they got home. Walking to the back of the bus where Wilt sat to make sure none of the food would tumble over and spill. She smiled as he organized himself, asking, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Wilt looked up surprised for a little bit but snapped out of it, he smiled back answering as he made room for her, "of course."

Sarah smiled more as she sat next to him as Frankie got the bus up and running and drove off. On the way, Sarah looked at Skeet who was looking through his shopping bag for a toy Wilt got for him for winning some games at the arcade and Bell was folding her dresses nice and neatly.

Sarah smiled sweet to the two children then looked at Wilt saying, "Thank you for spending some time with the kids, they get use to their own little group that sometimes they just need a little push to get to know others."

Wilt blushed, "Aww…it was nothing, I think they are both great in their own little way, Skeet is very competitive and Bella is so sweet and adorable but both of them are very thoughtful towards their creators."

"Yes, that's how they are, even with all of the things their creators wanted, they gained a few things on their own, and I am so very proud of them." Sarah smile slowly downcast as she looked down, she knew that she had to give up her kids because they needed a life of their own. But…that never takes away the hurt of leaving loved ones.

Wilt looked at Sarah with a small frown after seeing Sarah's face change, without thinking, he put his right hand on her shoulder, "As I am sure that your creators are proud to be of you." He smiled.

Sarah looked up with a small smile, "yeah…your right…" she took a deep breath sitting back in her seat as Wilt watched from the corner of his eye at her contentment and inwardly, his grin was bigger than the one on his face.


	14. A Kitchen with a Bet

Wilt stretched his arm out after putting some of the grocery bags on the kitchen table. Groaning in an exhausted but contented tone he then relaxed against the kitchen counter as Skeet, Bella, Sarah and Frankie came in with the rest of the bags.

Skeet had a playful smirk on his face after seeing Sarah put the bag, he knew had the snacks, on the table. Seeing Sarah turn her back to put the milk in the fridge, skeet tip toed to the bag and was about to reach his hand in when Sarah said, without turning to look at him, "don't even think about it Skeet."

Caught and defeated, Skeet makes an annoyed but angry pouty face, he turned to Wilt, whispering, "sometimes I think she has eyes on the back of her head."

"I heard that"

Skeet cringed then grabbed his stuff running out of the kitchen in a mad dash.

Sarah turned to Frankie with a smile as she giggled to her acknowledgement of certain sneaks.

Wilt smiled at Sarah, when Bella walked up to Sarah hugging her leg saying, "Thank you, I had a wonderful time today."

Sarah smiled then patted her on the head, "your welcome, I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

Bella smiled, releasing her hold on Sarah then hugged Wilts legs thanking him for a wonderful time before heading out.

Wilt grinned at the little girl as she left, then turned to Sarah and Frankie, "is there anything I could do to help?"

Frankie, "nah, we got everything Wilt."

"But thank you for asking," Sarah smiled.

Wilt smiled back at her and just when he was about to speak, he heard

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Everyone jumped in surprise a little as Bloo came in with Mac close behind him. Bloo looked at Wilt angrily, his teeth baring and grinding like sand papers rubbing together. He stomped over to Wilt saying, "where have you been?! We were playing a bean bag tag today in the park playground against Terrance and his gang today, and thanks to you for not being there, we lost!"

Wilt looked at Bloo a little nervous saying, "I am sorry, I had no idea"

"Yeah Bloo," Mac interrupted, "he wasn't there, so how could he have known about the game."

"Well if he was spending more time with us, he would have joined! And he would have won."

"I sorry Bloo I-"

"You shouldn't blame someone for something they weren't there for." Sarah interrupted, putting the low fat sugar cookies in the cupboard looking at Bloo.

"Why not? He used to spend all of his time with us before you showed up."

"BLOO!" Mac shouted angrily.

Sarah looked at Bloo sighs, "what Wilt decides to do on his own, should be his own decision and no ones elses."

"But…we always spend time together, we are good friends." Bloo gave Sarah his big watery-based eyes.

"Did you even ask him if he wanted to join?"

"Well…I was about to, until I saw him leave on the bus."

"That's because I asked him if he wanted to come with me and Frankie to do a few errands. I apologize if it has ruined any plans you had."

"I Bet you are, ever since you came along, Wilt has been spending all of his time with you than with us!"

Sarah looked at Bloo with an expressionless face, when Frankie stepped up, "That's because, unlike you, Wilt is concerned about the new arrivals, being in a new place can be kind of scary and Wilt, being the kind, thoughtful, caring friend he is, is only looking out for those who are new."

"that's because everyone adores Wilt," Bloo sarcastically stated, "Wilts so nice, Wilts so cool, Wilts so thoughtful, Wilts so athletic! Wilt Wilt Wilt Wilt! If you ask me he is such a glory hog!"

"You couldn't stand to be like Wilt, even if you wanted to," Frankie flatly commented.

"I could to if I had the time." Bloo.

"Oh please, the day you turn kind hearted, is the day I turn my hair blue," Frankie crossed her arms, walking over to the counter to put some dry food away.

Bloo on the other hand, put his stubby fingerless hand to his supposed chin; a slow, visible, conniving smirk crept up over his face, imaging Frankie with blue hair, would be very interesting, and if he could pull it off, he could rub it in her face. It was decided, then he shouted, "Your On!"

Everyone turned to Bloo with a questionable look as Frankie broke the silence, "what?"

"If I could pull of being Wilt for one day, Frankie has to turn her hair blue," Bloo crossed his arms with a victorious smirk.

Frankie gave an annoyed look to him, he always thought so highly of himself that it almost wanted to make her scream, but thinking about it, it would be interesting to see if he could, and if not, it would still be fun to watch him snap and explode, she smiled turning to him saying, "alright your on, but if I win, you have to take care of all of my chores for the next month, and they better be done right, otherwise, I can dye you pink."

Bloo's jaw fell to the floor, then growled, "Fine, but if I win, not only do you get to dye your hair blue, but I love to see you wear a ….a…. a…." smirks, " a white tshirt in red and blue letters saying, "Bloo Rocks" while wearing a pink Tutu and ballerina slippers while dancing to the sounds of making farting sounds."

"Uh," Sarah started, "why not just have it as the chores and the blue hair and T shirt?"

"Alright then," Bloo announced, "its decided, I do the chores if you win!"

"And I will turn my hair blue if you win," Frankie smiled and held out her hand.

Bloo took her hand and shook, both of them smiling at each other while they thought to one another, "_he/she is so going to loose."_


	15. Realization shock

After Bloo and Frankie's made their bet, Wilt had spent some time with his friends, playing "Clue" with Mac, Bloo and Eduardo, while sitting back and chatting, he had to admit, he did miss spending time with his friends, maybe he should try to find a common balance into getting to know Sarah more and spending time with his friends that way he didn't feel like he was abandoning anyone. He was trying to formulate a plan when Mac interrupted his thought by saying.

"I bet Adopt a thought Saturday tomorrow will be exciting for the new arrivals."

Wilts good eye became wide eyed as he looked at Mac, "what did you say?"

Mac looked at Wilt saying with his usual smile, "I bet Adopt a thought Saturday tomorrow will be exciting for the new arrivals tomorrow."

Wilt felt as though the world had stopped and froze over, he looked up at calendar that was in there room by the sink, and literally became sick. There in big bold red markings, with a huge circle around the number 14, was Saturday. Eduardo usually marked those days like that when he was going out someplace special with his friends or when he was going to be helping out, since he and Wilt usually take a Saturday each week that way no one is overwhelmed.

"Si!" Eduardo smiled brightly showing his long white fangs, "Especially for Sinurita Sarah. She said she has tons of pastries and cookies for the guests."

Mac smiled, "OOO!! I hope she makes those peanut butter chocolate chip cookies."

"Si!"

Wilt did not say a word, he continued to stare off into space as his friends continued to talk, blocking out everything they said. Adopt a thought Saturday? It had only been a week, and already its Saturday, that Saturday. Usually he is up for helping friends find their one true place with kids. Sarah? He should be happy for her if she were to get adopted, she was everything a child could ever want, fun, smart, playful, great at telling stories and she can cook really well….then why wasn't he?

"Hey! Wilt!"

Wilt shook his head, turning his head to Bloo saying, "I am sorry did you want something?"

"No, I just wanted to know if you were still here on earth, you were sitting so still it was as if you were in a trance " Bloo said with little bit of sarcasm, "you were getting signals from another alien race weren't you?"

"Oh…um…no…Just…thinking." Wilt answered concern lingering in his voice as well as his face.

Bloo shrugged while rolling the dice stating, "well try think about how you are going to win this game, so far I got more points than you do!"

Mac looked at bloo with annoyance stating in a fact tone, "but your guesses are still way off."

Bloo stuck his tounge out at Mac, "Well I think I got it down this time…Cornal Mustard in the hotdog stand, with a ladel!"

Mac sighed, "there is NO, hot dogstand, not to mention what you just said isn't even listed here on the game."

Bloo, "OOOOOOO! You mean from the board game itself."

Mac hung his head down in shame that his imaginary friend could be so stupid sometimes.


	16. Daynightmare

After Mac went home and the others were fast asleep, Wilt laid there underneath what was his bed staring up to the descending mattress, listening to Bloo snoring loudly. He had tried to sleep but kept thinking about tomorrow and how it will turn out…jus the very idea….scared him:

_It was a beautiful summer morning, the sun was out, the sky was as blue as it can be, Wilt walked out onto the grassy front yard with all of his friends, and people coming in to adopted them. Wilt smiled brightly to the joy on his friends' faces, but then his attention came to the figure in front of him. _

_Sarah stood there with the biggest smile she had ever shown, she was facing a child in front of her who looked up to her with excitement as she was telling him a story. The kid jumped up and down with glee then turned to his parents who were standing behind him, saying loudly enough for Wilt to hear, "I want to adopt her!"_

_The very words, sprang to him like a title wave, the force of it nearly pushed him to the ground. He was so shocked, that when he tried to move to stop her, he couldn't. his feet were frozen on the cement walkway to the mansion. He tried screaming for her, but found his voice was gone. He was in a state of panic, and tried to motion others to stop her, no one looked his way, nor acknowledged his exsistance, as if he was invisible, that was…except for the child._

_The Child watched his parents walk off with Sarah to the stand for the adoption papers, the kid then slowly turned to Wilt, giving what used to be an innocent look, to a snickering devilish sneer, as if he had some wicked scheme planned. Everyone around him and except the kid were growing silent till nothing was heard when the kid spoke, "I am going to enjoy having her be my house maid, she can clean up all of my messes and always be there to take any punishment whenever I do anything wrong."_

_Wilt Glared at the kid, clenching his fists to where they were almost white. He wanted to yell at that kid, but couldn't, he felt hopeless. The Kids Parents came up to the kid, telling him that they adopted Sarah, Wilt could feel himself shed a tear as he tried to reach for Sarah, to protect her from that tyrant of a kid._

_He saw her leave with the family, slowly fading into the distance. He tried, but lost her in the crowd…till she was no longer in sight._

Wilt snapped back to Reality when he realized that, this was the first time he thought badly of a kid, any kid for that matter. Why was he thinking this way? Why? It wasn't like him to think that way about anyone.

Wilt got up from his spot from underneath the bed and walked out of the room. He needed some time to think, it didn't seem right for him to think that way about a kid, all kids are precious and need their guidance if they so choose. Then…why is he scared about Sarah being adopted?


	17. Taunting time and schemeing plans

Wilt wondered downstairs, on the creaky wooden floors, the howling wind crashing against the glass windows, making the branches of some trees that have grown near the mansion, gently tapping on the window glass. Neither sounds disturbed his countless wonder. He stared at the floor as he walked in deep thought, wondering of the nightmarish thought he had.

He walked till he came to the waiting room. Wilt looked up to the clocks half asleep and half awake. Tick Tock Tick Tock went the clocks on the wall, each one saying the exact time, neither one over or under a second or minute. Time seemed to go in slow motion to him, taunting him what should be a joyous day the following morning, now brings nothing but chills of disturbance and ambiguity.

Wilt stared with his tired eye, raising an exhausted hand to one of the clocks as he leaned his head to another one saying softly to himself, "why must you taunt me like this…"

"Wilt?" a soft voice called out, dragging him out of his trans.

Thinking it was the angelic sound of Sarah, only to frown slightly when he saw Frankie standing there in a her powerpuff girls two piece PJ's and green robe, with a pair of fluffy pink slippers.

"Oh…hello there Frankie," Wilt responded, trying to sound cheery into seeing his friend.

Frankie knew Wilt better than that, he sounded down and half asleep. In many cases like this, something is usually bothering him to make him sound like that. She walked up to her dear friend, gently putting a hand to his leg since he was little to tall for her to reach his shoulder, she looked up at him, "whats wrong Wilt?"

Wilt looked down at Frankie then looked down to the carpet, he didn't respond immediately, after a minute or so, he asked, "Is it wrong to be Selfish?"

Frankie looked at him confused, "Sometimes yes, why do you ask ?"

Wilt looked at her and then poured his guts out, on what was bothering him, from the day that Sarah and the others came to the moment to where they are standing now. Wilt, exhausted from finally getting all of that off his chest, slid from the wall to the floor bringing his legs to him, using his good arm to hold them in place.

Frankie looked at him and smiled, she knew why he was acting like this, but this feeling as so new to him, that it left him kind of lost. He did care deeply for the friends at Fosters, but this…this feeling of wanting to keep someone who makes him happy for once, someone who is there telling him it was alright to think for yourself and say no. She was happy for that, she told him numerous of times the same thing, however, with Sarah, it was different, she had the sense of wisdom about her that it brought peace to him, if Sarah were to write something in stone, she would have no doubt that Wilt would cherish that rule to no end.

Now, seeing him like this, knowing that tomorrow that Sarah might be adopted by another family, a family that might take her for granted…it bothered him greatly, but she had to admit, some kids can be down right snotty and picky, but there are a few who really do care deeply for their friends, be it imaginary or real, but then….thinking about Sarah being adopted…she had to admit, it bothered her too.

Frankie was normally overworked and underpaid because she was the only employee working there, it really made her irrated and frustrated when something went wrong or something caused more work for her to do, but with Sarah, it became easy and smooth, this week, she was always there to lend a hand, help out with the kids, always helping in the kitchen, she had to admit, she loved having the extra help as well as having someone to talk to besides her grandmother. Now, knowing about the Adopt a thought Saturday, listening to Wilts concern and thinking about it, she didn't like the idea at all of Sarah being adopted. No! for the first time, this is the one friend she didn't want to be adopted.

She looked to Wilt with slight smirk to her face, for she had… an idea.


	18. Saturday fun and Truth

Sarah opened the curtains to her bedroom, with a bright smile on her face, she took in a deep breath of fresh morning air, the crisp smell of due on the grass made her feel replenished and alive. She put on her blue short sleeve shirt and Capri pants with her white apron, after she slipped into her sandals she walked down the stairs only to be knocked down by Bella.

"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?!" Bella shouted with a huge smile on her face.

It took Sarah a few seconds to get what hit her, then she smiled sitting up, putting her down, "alright you got me, whats up?"

"Guess what Today is?" Bella jumped with excitement.

Sarah put a finger to her chin as if in deep thought, with a smile she answered, "mmm, is it….happy hippo day?" she joked.

Bella giggled, "Nope!"

"Is it, ice cream day?"

"HA! I wish! No!…its Adopt a Thought Saturday." Bella jumped up and down in excitement as Sarah watched.

Sarah knew that out of all the imaginary friends that she lived with, no one was as excited about being adopted than Bella, she did miss her creator, but she wanted to be there for someone else more than anything in the world.

"OH I got to go get my best dress!" Bella shouted, running up the stairs to her room.

Sarah giggled walking into the dinning room, seeing all the imaginary friends sitting and enjoying breakfast. She made her way to the kitchen to see Frankie moving about to make more pancakes.

"ARG! You think he would hire more people for this! Oh But no! it has to be a family business! You actually think I can cook for all of these imaginary friends myself….I swear I could just!…" Frankie said without realizing that Sarah had walked in. She was yanking on her hair when she heard Sarah giggle.

She smiled at Frankie, "looks like you could use a little help."

"Oh Sarah I can't tell you how happy I am to see you! As much as it pains me to ask, could you please please! Help me out with this?"

Sarah continued to smile and nodded, Frankie felt relieve as she told Sarah what needed to be done.

After Breakfast was all done, Sarah Told Frankie to go off and relax while she took care of the dishes. Frankie thanked her dearly, walking towards the door when Mr. Herriman came in.

"Miss Francis after you are done…." He stopped when he saw Sarah at the sink and not Frankie, "oh! Do pardon me Miss Sarah, I was looking for Miss Francis."

"I gave her the rest of the today off, I figured since you have so many friends here, I didn't think it would be a problem, seeing how she does take care of most of the chores Mr. Herriman."

"A noble act, but it is not of your decision to make Miss Sarah, I and Madame foster are the only ones who could allow such lolly gagging laziness around here as to who can have time off."

Frankie slammed the door behind Herriman, "That's it, you fluffy tailed, buck tooth, Chore giver rabid Rabbit!"

"Miss Francis! How dare you sneak up on me like that, and calling me names, this is not the 4th grade young lady."

Back and forth Herriman and Frankie went at it and just as when Sarah was about to break it up when Madam Foster came in.

"My goodness, I could hear you two all the way up to the six floor, I couldn't concentrate on any of my scrunches." Madam foster waddled in on her small legs.

Frankie looked at her grandmother, " we just started, how did you?"

"A girl does have her sixth cense doesn't she, plus we do have an elevator." She smiled looking up to herriman, "I think she deserves some time off Mr. Herriman, she does work hard."

"Madame, Surely you know what day this is, and we…" Herriman said in a slight frantic.

"we will do fine if Frankie takes today off, if we need her we will call her, bottom line, we will be fine, we have a system working here and its working out well, now don't you have some paper work to get settled?"

Mr. Herriman Jumped, "OH YES YOU ARE RIGHT MADAME I WILL GET RIGHT ON IT!" with that said he hopped off to his office.

Frankie looked down at her grandmother and thanked her dearly as Madame foster giggled a little, "Oh no need to fuss dear, I know you work hard, so go ahead and do whatever you need to do, I will be sure to call you if I need you."

Frankie nodded and headed out with a smile on her face, she knew that she wouldn't be able to pull this off without the help of her grandmother, because no one has more control over Mr. Herriman than his creator and dearest friend.

Madame Foster turned to Sarah after she got done doing the dishes and all was put away, "Miss Sarah, if I may I would like to have a talk with you."

Sarah looked to Madame Foster and nodded, "Yes Madame Foster, but I do hope not to stay to long, the others will be outside and I do wish them luck today."

"Oh no Dear it will be short, and brief." Madame Foster turned out of the kitchen with Sarah close behind her.

Meanwhile, Wilt, Ed, and Coco were outside getting the tables set. When Mac came by.

"Hey guys!" Mac greeted happily.

Coco greeted Mac with a plastic egg with a slice of cake inside, Ed walked up to giving Mac a hug. Mac laughed a little till he looked at Wilt, who stayed where he was, looking deeply into the punch bowl.

Wilt sighed deeply looking at his reflection, the ripples formed from a single tear from his good eye. After last night, Frankie told him not to worry about it, but how could he not? He knew that when Frankie smiled like the way she did last night, she had an idea. He was a little worried about what she had planned, if it should make Sarah angry or upset, he could never live with himself if it he was the main cause of it.

"Hey there Wilt!" Mac happily greeted breaking Wilt out of his thought.

Wilt wiped his eye and looked at Mac with a small smile, "Hey Mac."

"Well, its another beautiful Day, I bet there are going to be a lot of new homes for the friends today."

Wilt sighed, "yeah……"

Mac looked at Wilt concerning.

"Gang way Coming Through!!" came a scream. Wilt and Mac looked to the side, they saw Skater Skeet on his skateboard with Trent holding on, zipping right passed them and the few other friends.

"SEE HERE YOUNG MAN! YOU MUST NOT SKATE AROUND! SOMEONE COULD GET HURT!" Mr. Herriman shouted from the front porch making Skeet come to a halt nearly knocking Trent off in the process.

Herriman came up to Skeet and Trent going over certain rules. Mac and Wilt shook their heads a little when they heard the door of the mansion come open seeing Sarah and Bella walk out. Bella was dressed in her little white dress with a pink ribbon around her waist, and black shoes. Sarah bent down in front of Bella straightening her dress and combing her hair. Bella jumped up and down a little before walking down the stairs very lady like and onto the lawn were Pen Ceal was going over some calculations on math.

Sarah watched with a small smile, which Wilt could tell from her features, held a very heavy sadness that seemed to be weighing her smile down a little. He was about to walk up to her when he saw Madame Foster walk up to Sarah handing her a list. Sarah looked over the list and nodded to Madame Foster then walked into the house.

Through out the morning, Sarah spent most of her time doing chores and little things to keep herself occupied. While dusting she had this blank look on her face as if she was deep in thought while her body did all the work. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard:

"I can do that no problem!"

Sarah stepped out of the living room to look at Bloo coming down the stairs with a wide smile on his face and into the kitchen. She raised a brow of curiosity, seeing him come out a second later with a chocolate smoothie in his stubby blue hand, then headed back up the stairs.

Sarah followed behind him, just enough to where he didn't see her. Bloo walked into Frankie's room, "Here is your Chocolate Milkshake Frankie."

"oh thank you Bloo, could you do me another favor?" Frankie took the cup and sipped while reading her magazine of Vogue on her bed.

"Another one?" Bloo whined, then saw Frankies victory smile in a second and said, "Oh another one? What joy, there is nothing I wouldn't like more than to help you out because you work so hard you deserve some time to relax." he forced the smile on his face, even though deep down inside, he was wanting to gripe his head off.

Frankie smirked, "I thought so, could you please print out my report, print out these recipes on this list," handed him a long list of websites, "and could you be a great friend and help out Wilt with the refreshments by making sure you fill up every single cup for the people and friends outside, all 567 cups that is."

"567!?!"

"That's, not going to be a problem…is it?"

"Uh no…I can do it, its no problem."

Bloo turned, his once huge smile turned to a scowl out of Frankie's reaching eyes and slowly made his way out and down the hallway. Sarah pretended to dust the painting frames in the hallway when he finally left and walked into Frankie's room knocking on the door.

Frankie looked up saying, "hey Sarah come on in."

Sarah gave a small smile as she walked in sitting on the bottom part of the bed.

"I see you are milking this for all this is worth." Sarah said to Frankie in a matter of fact of tone.

Frankie, "ha! Yeah, I know he won't last long at this rate. He could never be like Wilt he is way to stubborn and selfish for that."

"So he is trying to do what Wilt does on a Daily Basis."

"Well, he is gonna try, but at this rate, he isn't going to last long."

"So you always ask Wilt to do stuff on a daily Basis?"

"Well…no, not really."

Sarah looked at her, "Then in order to be Fair, shouldn't you treat Bloo like you do Wilt?…unless, you are already doing it?"

Frankie looked at Sarah as she sat up, Frankie didn't want to admit it, but there are times where she did take advantage of Wilts good nature and asked him to do stuff when she didn't want to. She looked down realizing that she wasn't being fair in the bet that her and Bloo made.

"Sometimes we don't realize how we treat other people, until one is given the point of view. Wilt is so sweet, kind, giving and thoughtful, and because of what happened in his past he still holds that against himself, so he feels he has to make it up by fulfilling everyone else's be it big or Small. That doesn't mean we take advantage of it. I think it would be fair if you were to treat Bloo like you do Wilt, in order to be fair."

Frankie looked at Sarah and nodded a little, she did have a point and it really wasn't fair to Bloo if she treated him like she did with Wilt sometimes. Sarah had turned her head to the look at the flooring as she picked at the feathers in her feather duster.

Frankie rubbed the back of her neck, "You know Sarah?"

Sarah looked at her once again.

"you really are a great Friend, any kid in this world would be more than grateful to have you. Which is why, I want to tell you something….I wasn't really all that worn out, in fact I am used to it, but I was trying to keep you so busy that you didn't have a chance to get adopted today. Reasons I assure you, was unselfish, well…slightly selfish on my part but it was for another reason that was purely unselfish."

Sarah gave her a smile and shook her head, "I know"

"you….do?"

"Your grandmother told me everything…she didn't give me any specifics, but she gave a good but ………valid reason why I can't be adopted." Sarah looked down hoping to hide some of the tears she had been holding since her meeting with Madam Foster.

Bloo had been standing outside of the doorway since Sarah walked in, through out their conversation, he had never felt more curious as to what Sarah was about to tell Frankie now.


	19. Clothes and Feelings

Hours had gone by till Sarah was called for assistance, she thanked Frankie for listening to her and walked out of her room. Bloo hid behind a flower pot listening the to the girls words. As Sarah walked down the stairs, Bloo watched her with a heavy heart, after what he had heard, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Mr. Herriman was waiting for Sarah at the bottom of the stairs when she came in sight, he looked at her saying, "Ah, there you are, Miss Sarah, Madame Foster has told me the situation, but I am afraid Duchess needs some assistance and she has asked for your help, while you are up there, I need you to give these to her."

Sarah nodded as Herriman gave her some clean white sheets.

"Clean and Pressed like she asked."

She inwardly groaned making her way up the stairs till she reached Duchesses door. Looking at the Maroon colored door frame and the golden door knob, she took a deep breath before knocking, this was certainly the last person she wanted to see but at this rate, she had no choice in the matter at had, if she needs her help, she had to suck it up.

"Yes Yes come in!" the voice demanded in a hurried manner.

Grabbing the knob, she walked in, sheets in one hand, "here are your clean sheets."

Duchess scowled at her, making her way to her, yanking the sheets out of her hand. She inspected it carefully then throw them at her face. "They are filthy!"

"Mr. Herriman said they are clean."

"Oh really?" Duchesses sassed, pulling the sheets off her head and held them in her face, "What do you see?"

Sarah straightened her hair out, looking at the sheets, "White"

"No, I see your hair!" Duchess pulled a single strand of yellow hair off the sheets. Holding the single strand in her hand she looked at Sarah, "its got your hair all over it!"

"But its only one strand."

"I don't care! You are not clean, you are a filthy cat! You are probably shedding, and all over my white sheets, I demand that you go get me some fresh ones from the store! They are wrapped in plastic and then you won't shed all your filthy ragged hair all over them, Wrinkle Free, silk Satin white, nothing more."

"You expect me to go to the store and get you some expensive satin sheets all because of one little strand of hair?"

"Precisely"

"Forget it."

"I beg your pardon."

"You are an imaginary friend like everyone else, you do your own sheets, now if there is nothing else you need of me, I will b-"

"There is one thing I need for you to do."

Sarah looked at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"If I am to be adopted, I would like to make sure that everything I have is fresh and clean by the time I leave, I want you to take some of my best dresses and hang them outside so that they have that nice fresh sent of morning mist of nature." Duchess pointed to a stack of dresses of variety of colors laying on her bed.

"Why can't you do it?"

"And Break a nail? Beauty is expensive, I do wish to look my best for when I do get adopted."

Sarah sighed, Duchess was one of those imaginary friends that don't want to do much of anything when it comes to chores or taking care of themselves. But figured might as well do it, at least this will give her an excuse to go outside.

"Okay." Sarah answer making her way to the bed before Duchess Grabbed her arm.

"But, first thing first, we have got to make sure you don't get any hair all over my nice dresses…I will dress you up."

"Excuse me?"

"No time to argue Darling! Now…SIT!" Duchess pushed her to a cushioned stool in front of her large vanity mirror dresser, decorated in its finest make up and accessories.

Sarah looked at the dresser top then at Duchess who went to her door to lock it. She stared wide eyed as Duchess slowly came at her, baring her long red nails and evil grin, "Now" she began, "Lets do something about those split ends."

Sarah closed at her eyes as Duchess went to work.

Wilt had been sitting on the porch, watching all of his friends alike, play, have fun, get adopted and leave. It was great to see all those who have been there get a nice loving home. He sighed to himself, he had a few that looked his way but didn't pay him no mind, he didn't mind it, he was used to it. They thought of him as something that is broken and no good, and for a long time, he believed them.

But, seeing Jordan, his friends, and now…Sarah, he felt so much better about himself. He now can say, whatever he felt, to a certain extant. He always thought he was something special, and with Sarah, he felt to be someone very special. Wilt ruffled his furry cheeks violently, _WHY AM I THINKING THIS WAY!!?! _we are all special…but…

He could feel her hands on his shoulders, when he was helping her that day with the kids. How soft, smooth, and silky her hands felt against his bare shoulders. How she stood up for him against Bloo for accusing him of missing out on a game that he didn't know about.

And every time she smiled at him…he could feel his heart…race…with each laugh she expressed it could make the world stand still if it could, that way it would pause forever in her happiness. The very elegance of her- AHH!H!!!!! Wilt screamed in his head, running into the mansion.

"FRANKIE!" Wilt Shouted, running up to the second floor.

Frankie ran out of her room looking at Wilt in a panic, "Wilt whats wrong?"

"Frankie, I…I…I got to talk to you, in private please."

"Yeah sure come on in…" she opened her door and closed after he entered.

"Frankie, I think there is something wrong with me." Wilt buried his face into his hand.

"alright now, calm down Wilt, what is this all about?"

Wilt took a deep breath, "Its about Sarah, I don't know why but, these things, images, thoughts, that keep popping into my head, it makes me want her to stay here even more, which goes up against all principals of what I stand for. Why am I thinking this way? Tell me Frankie am I a bad friend?"

Frankie looked at Wilt semi shock but then laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Wilts face dropped, "your…laughing at me?"

Frankie shook her head and calmed down a little before talking, "No, I am not laughing at you, I am laughing because this your first love and you are so clueless to it, its almost adorable."

"First love?" Wilt whispered.

"Yes Wilt, your in love with Sarah."

Wilt looked down, "oh no."

"Oh no? why?"

"Isn't there a rule saying that Imaginary friends can't fall in love with other friends?"

Frankie shook her head, "why would you think that?"

"I saw what happened to Berry when she got obsessive with Bloo, now she is a psychotic imaginary friend lurking about. I don't want to be like that, I don't want to be one of those friends who can't be adopted."

Frankie looked at him then frowned from his last sentence, "Sometimes, they don't have to be that way to not be adopted Wilt. And there is no way you would ever come out that way, you have lived with us for so long, you have put yourself through other friends shoes. You are so special to all of us Wilt, and I know how you feel. When you are created, you are given life, from pure innocence, love, and a will of your own."

Wilt looked at her and nodded. She walked over to him to give him a big hug of comfort.

"…As for Sarah…I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Wilt looked at her, "Why?"

Frankie looked at him Sadly, taking a seat next to him as she began to explain.


	20. Elegance in distress

"OUCH! That's hurts!"

"Beauty is painful Darling, I don't expect some homely foster peasant looking friend to be hanging my beautiful silk comforters."

"you are expecting me to dress up just to hang some blankets outside?"

"Trust me, you will feel high class after I am done with you."

"why dress me up, why not just sent someone else?"

"you were available, plus it gives me a chance to experiment on someone else."

"Experiment?"

"I have done everyone else, and you look like you could use a makeover." Duchess pulled the last strand of Sarah's hair into the bun, " There all done."

Sarah slowly stood up trying to gain her balance from the dress, being as tight as it was, almost made her fall. She took slow deep breaths, "The dress is a bit tight."

"As I said, Beauty is painful." Duchess brought a life size mirror on wheels into the middle of the room, "look at yourself and tell me that you do not look stunning?"

Sarah turned to face the mirror, her eyes grew wide to what she saw, she was wearing a long pink, Ruched colored dress with a light pink shame wrapped around her shoulders, around her neck were shiny pearls which matched perfectly with her arm length satin gloves and the pearls wrapped into her bun. Sarah turned around as she inspected over the look, she had to admit, she does look stunning, none the less…

"You crazy if you think I am going to go out in this dress just to hang up some of y-" Duchess threw the comforters in her arms as she pushed her out the door.

"Hang them up and come back in, simple as that" With that said, Duchess slammed the door to Sarah's back making her jump a little thinking that she was going to slam her tail in the door.

Sarah sighed whispering to herself, "that one is crazy…but…" looks at the comforters in her hands, "might as well get this done and over with, oh wait…" she looked at her left wrist and sighed with relief as she saw the yellow band through her gloves…_she must have had a rough time trying to get it off but then gave up.._

Wilt had stepped out of Frankie's room, fresh tears were in his eye, he couldn't believe what he heard, it was terribly sad, but at the same time, understanding, but…what about Sarah? What is she feeling right now? She could be heartbroken, or maybe dare he say it, a little relieved? No…she loves being around children. He took a deep breath, he walked over to a near by window to look outside, seeing all the imaginary friends. _Seeing this, she must be feeling the same way I was, lonely, heartbroken, a shut in. in her case she was one of those friends that can't be adopted, creator present or not, he couldn't be adopted because no one wanted him. _He closed his eye then opened it again, roaming around the gardens till he stood straight seeing what he thought would be either a fantasy or a stress overload in the brain. Outside? Is she outside? And she is…

There in the garden, in a small clearing where Frankie normally hangs the clothes, Sarah was hanging up, comforters? That fact wasn't what he was more surprised about, it was the way she was dressed. The fine jewelry, the elegant dress, her face and hair, the heavens would open wide to bare nothing but heavenly light, if he would to say…but he did…silently, "She's…stunning."

Of course…he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Mommy Mommy look! it's a princess!" shouted a young girls voice.

Sarah turned to see the young brunette, her large blue eyes that matched her blue overalls, covering a short sleeved pink shirt. The girl looked up to Sarah in wonder and amazement, how gorgeous she looked.

"Mommy!" the girl shouted happily, " I want her, I pick her, Can I have her?"

The mother giggled at her little girl that looked to Sarah, in wonder herself of such elegance.

Sarah gave her best curtsey, "Oh kind and noble Princess, I am internally grateful at such a request, but I must say, I -"

"Mom look at her!" came another voice, as another little girl popped her head over the garden to see the princess in pink. Then another girl, then another, soon there was a flock of girls of all ages from 5 to 11, all a gaze and wonder of Sarah, circling around her.

Duchess watched from her room, the evil smile grew more as the visual, of her plan, in action. She laced her fingers together, looking over the little crowd. "Yes," she said manically to herself, "That's right you little brats, beg, plea, one of you will be taking that flea bit cat home, and away from here forever!…or until you grow older, which ever comes first."

It was like being in Disneyworld with little girls circling around the princesses, to them this was as close to that happiness they were ever going to get. Sarah looked at each one of them, their bright eyes and smiles, was like a knife in her heart, bleeding in morn and deep sorrow for the sad truth of not being able to be there for these young girls in their time of need.

Wilt leaned up against the window looking sorrowfully at Sarah, he could see it in her eyes, the pain, it was almost unbearable, yet she put on a strong face for the children's sake, then…she spoke.

"lovely princess of this world, as I am grateful, honored and flattered by your gracious request of my presence as your imaginary friend, but I am afraid, I am not here to be adopted."

Duchess leaned up against the glass in shock as she shouted, "WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

The girls looked at her, some confused, others saddened.

"But if you wish to see me, you can always visit me and the other imaginary friends on the weekends…and I am sure, you will one day find that special friend that you are looking for. For it is not outter beauty you must look at, but the inner beauty of ones self. All of these imaginary friends have so much to offer you, and I am sure if you were to spend time with each one, one of them could be your very own princess or prince." Sarah smiled at the girls who then smiled back, taking her advice and spending time with the other imaginary friends.

All, except the little Burnett, who looked up to her, pulling on her dress grabbing Sarah's attention and gaze, "are you sure you are not up for adoption."

Sarah bent down to the little girl, "yes" she removed her left glove showing the little girl the wrist band, "this wrist band is a marker of those who are unable to be adopted. I am just here to help some imaginary friends find their way into a comfortable home, and I am sure, if you give some of them a chance, like I said before, you will find your one true friend."

The little girl smiled a little and nodded, then walked with her mother out of the garden to the front yard again.

Sarah turned to face the comforter, holding back her tears that she was desperately trying to, till she had lost all strength and silently she sobbed in her hands.

The little girl looked up to her mother a little sad, her attention drawn to a different direction when she looked to the front of the mansion she saw Bella sitting on the front stairs with a sad expression on her face. Her little pom pom antennas hanging down. The little girl pulled on her mothers pants as she pointed to Bella. The mother looked to her daughter and nodded. The little girl then walked up to Bella and smiled, saying, "Hi"

Bella looked up wiping a tear away as she smiled to the little girl, "Hi"


	21. Fires of the heart

Wilt had watched Sarah all afternoon, ever since the garden incident. She had been quiet and preoccupied, as if seeming to keep herself busy. Though he didn't blame her. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, the pain she must be going through, was unbearable. He knew that feeling all to well.

That night, once everyone was to bed, Wilt silently snuck out of the room then lightly walked down the stairs. He figured that she would be in her usual spot in the back porch. Once downstairs, his attention was dragged to a lightened carpet in the foyer, that came from the direction of the living room. His heart was telling him to follow the light, while his brain was thinking logically to the direction of the porch. In the end, his heart won, and followed the dim light to the living room.

Sarah was seated on the sofa that faced the flames that danced violently in its brick and iron cage. She had her book in hand, her hand gently grazing the cover, she was hoping to start reading, but found not the heart or the need too tonight. Her gaze fixed on the flames, hypnotized by its performance, her mind deep in thought, till a hand landed on her shoulder bringing her back. She turned to face the source of where the hand came from to face Wilt, standing on the other side of the sofa.

Wilt gave her a solemn look, making his way around the sofa, his hand never leaving her shoulder, till he sat down next to her.

For a while they looked at the flames in silence till he spoke, "So…I…I heard of…what…happened, with…Madame Foster."

Sarah looked at him then at the floor.

"I am really sorry Sarah, I heard that it was rare, but…I never thought…it would happen to you, I…"

"its okay Wilt, as heart wrenching as it was, Madame Foster made a valid point on why I can't be adopted. Its not unheard of, but sad none the less. Children that miss this parents due to cause of death or separation. They sometimes make imaginary friends to resemble them. In the end, when the child is grown and no longer needs the aid of that imaginary friend, they come here, but they never get adopted. Some have been adopted before, but caused jealousy amongst the other parents the children already had. Fathers, Mothers, Brothers, Sisters. They are all the same. Even with little features that was lacked from their previous loved one, they still had the personality due to what the child could remember about them." Sarah looked at Wilt, "My children created me because they missed their mother so much, and because I have a motherly instinct and caring nature, I would make the other mothers jealous, which causes rifts in the family. I don't want any child to experience that."

Wilt watched her as she spoke, as brave as she tried to sound, the tears in her eyes said that it was painful to talk about it. With a heavy heart, he brought his finger to her face, wiping away a tear that glistened from the flames, "Imaginary Friend or not, you still would make a great companion to anyone. You are so kind, Thoughtful, you tell really good stories. You have this appeal about you that, wherever you go, the world would pause just to feel your gently feet gracing every step of mother earth…." Wilt covered his mouth at the realization of what he just said.

Sarah stared at him stunned yet flattered. Those words spoken of pure poetry, caused a feeling of a twist in her stomach and a change of color to her face, her hands came to her face to cover up her reddened cheeks.

"I am sorry, forgive me, I …" Wilt stuttered.

Sarah turned her face to the floor once again, "oh…no…its…quite alright Wilt…I was just a little…surprised."

Now it was Wilts turn to blush, "Um. Sarah…?"

"Yes Wilt?"

"There is something…I need to get off my chest…if I may."

Sarah looked at him and nodded for him to continue.

Wilt looked at her eyes, his mouth opened, words of silence. He coughed in his hand, then took a very deep breath, exhaling slowly, " I am pretty sure Frankie has told you but…she had a plan of keeping you here."

"I know…Madame Foster told me about it…"

"you know?"

Sarah nodded.

"then, why didn't you question it of some type of scam?"

"Madame Foster maybe a bit wild, but she would never lie about anything that could cause a bad reputation to Fosters home."

"Oh…your right…but there is one thing that I am sure they forgotten to mention."

"and that is…?"

"That…that…That I…I…."

Sarah looked at him, focusing on what he had to say. Catching him once again speechless in her eyes.

"I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I….I can't tell you how grateful I am that Bella and the others got adopted today, I mean I Was so worried about them, especially Bella because she is so adorable and seems so fragile, but I am so happy that she got herself a home." Wilt smiled giving her his best grin.

"Oh…yes, I am happy for them too," Sarah gave him her best smile, though couldn't but feel a slight sad.

Wilt though smiling out the outside, on the inside, he was kicking himself over and over again.

Sarah looked up at the clock seeing the time then rose, "Well, I better be getting to bed, today was a big day, you have a goodnight Wilt." she made her way around the sofa and towards the foyer.

"Sarah?"

Sarah turned to face him.

"For what its worth, you….looked really stunning in that dress you wore today." He smile.

She smiled back, "Thank you…" with that, she turned the corner and was out of sight. Leaving Wilt to the flames as their only companion.

He whispered to himself, hanging his head in disappointment, "I am such an Idiot."


	22. Cheer up Sarah

Sarah kept mostly to herself the following day, doing her chores, errands and keeping an eye on the little ones. All the while being quiet and somewhat…sad. She tried to seem a little cheerful when someone speaks to her, but anyone who has seen her, knows that the smiling mask she carries, hides the hurt she felt inside.

Wilt was more concerned than anyone in the house about Sarah. She had only been in the house for a week, it took her a few days since her arrival she finally smiled. He looked out his bedroom window, looking at Sarah tending to the garden in the back. She wore a pair of blue overalls that still showed her figure well, with a white short sleeved T-shirt underneath. Her hands in a pair of yellow leather gloves, one holding a leaf trimmer, cutting off all the dead leaves she could find. She showed such care for the garden, but her eyes still said otherwise. His heart ached to that face, to her. He leaned up against the glass closing his eye with a heavy mournful sigh.

"I know…" came a voice that brought Wilts attention from the window to the door, Frankie stood there with a sad look on her face.

Frankie walked over to Wilts side, looking out the window with him, "Everyone knows about her now, they can't help but feel sorry for her. I feel really bad myself, even without my help in this, she still wouldn't be adopted." she sighed watching Sarah stand up heading to the fountain in the backyard, taking her hands out of the gloves and resting them in the water.

"Yeah," Wilt answered, " I just wish there was something that I could do for her, all I can give her is my company, but I am not sure that is enough."

Frankie looked up at Wilt, who's face, showed great deal of sorrow. She looked down at Sarah then…had an idea, "Wilt! I know what you can do for Sarah!"

Wilt looked at her surprised but was ready to listen.

After tending to the roses, Sarah took the time to relax underneath a tree for some shade with a tall glass of Lemonade that Coco had brought out for her earlier. She closed her eyes for a little bit till she heard someone coming her way.

Wilt came walking up to her with a slightly nervous look….._Come on, its not that hard, just walk up to her and just ask her, what's the worst thing she can do….say no?……yeah that would probably be the worst…but…still… _

Wilt took a deep breath looking down at Sarah and smiled, "Hello Sarah."

Sarah gave a small smile back, "Hello Wilt, you doing well today?"

"I am thank you, and yourself?"

"Oh…I am okay, just got done with the gardening…the roses look beautiful today."

"Yeah they do, you did a great job."

"thank you."

"Um Sarah?"

She looked up at him.

"I was wondering, well…if you aren't too busy today, I was….um…"

"yes?"

"I was wondering if you would…well…like to spend the day with me outside of Fosters, you know, because I couldn't help but noticed you seemed a little sad, so I thought maybe you would like to enjoy time out about…see what this town has to offer. If that is alright."

Sarah looked and smiled, "Sure."

Wilt looked at her surprised, " that's a yes?"

Sarah nodded, "I was beginning to feel claustrophobic being in the mansion all the time. So I think some fresh air and a little wondering would be a wonderful idea. What time shall we leave?

"in about…um…a half hour?"

"Alright, I will meet you in the foyer in a half an hour." Sarah stood up and walked towards the mansion.

Wilt stood there for little bit watching her go in till she was inside.

"YES!" he jumped up, "YES SHE SAID YES!" He looked up to his bedroom window giving a thumbs up to Frankie and the gang.

Frankie smiled, "Aww, he looks so happy."

"Coco cocococococo."

"Si I agree, he looks very happy." Ed agreed with Coco who sighed contently for her friend.

Bloo gags, "I don't get what's so special about a girl."

Frankie groaned, "its not just any girl Bloo, its someone who makes him happy. Maybe someday, you meet someone you like, you will understand."

"Oh please, when I have my best friend mac, that's all the friendship I need."

Frankie rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Wilt who was dancing out back.

Half an hour later, Wilt waited down in the foyer, pacing back and forth, he had never been on a …date before. Even though it wasn't called it, it felt like it was, he was both happy and nervous at the same time.

Frankie and the others watched him pacing back and forth, _if this continued on he would bare a whole through the floor_ Frankie thought before she stood up, "Relax Wilt, she will be down in a little bit, you mustn't be so nervous."

Wilt took a deep breath, "I know, but…I…never been someplace with someone I feel so strongly about. What if I say the wrong thing? Or what if I say something offensive? What if we were eating hot dogs and I spill mustard all over her and she hates me?!"

"Wilt…Relax." Frankie told her told friend, putting a hand to his leg, "people like you for who you are. So just be yourself and you will do just fine."

Wilt nodded smiling down at Frankie, "thank you Frankie."

Ed looked up at the top of the stairs, "Senorita Sarah!" he waved.

The others looked up to the top, all were speechless but no one was more so than Wilt. Sarah descended the staircase looking down at the others with a small smile, "hello there everyone." Sarah was wearing white slide on shoes, a pair of blue jean Capri's and a white peasant top. Her hair was pulled back into a braid that swished side to side with her tail. Her brown leather purse hung around her neck and around her body. Wilt couldn't take his eye off her till when she landed on the last step.

"Wow Sarah, you look really pretty." Frankie broke the silence, walking up to her.

Sarah smiled, "Thank you Frankie, and thank you, for lending your white peasant shirt to me."

"Ah it was nothing, I figured you would fit into it better than I would." Frankie turned to Wilt who just looked stunned at Sarah, "Well…what do you think Wilt?"

Wilt couldn't say anything except, "homminah homminah homminah homminah"

Sarah looked at him oddly, "Wilt?"

"COCO!" Coco waddled up and stepped on Wilts foot.

"OUCH!!!" Wilt jumped up rubbing his foot.

"You okay Wilt?" Sarah asked.

"Oh…yeah.." Wilt smiled at Sarah, " I am alright…you look…" he looked at her again… "you…y…"

Frankie stepped in, "heeheehee…he thinks you look beautiful."

Sarah blushed as did Wilt.

Wilt coughed a little before saying, " Well shall we?"

Sarah stared up at him and nodded, "Lets"

Wilt walked to the door and opened it for Sarah as she exited, he took one last look at the others who all gave him a thumbs up, giving a smile in return, he walked out to join Sarah.


	23. Wrath with a vengence

Duchess stared out the window that faced the main street to the mansion. Her scowl and angry look plastered over her face, eyes darting in the direction Sarah and Wilt had left moments ago. She grinded her teeth together, the frustration she felt, the anger roaring in her like a volcano. She couldn't stand it…she hated Sarah. Her calming grace, her loving nature, her ungodly amount of patience…she hated everything about her.

"OH! I can't believe I have to be living in the same house as that…that…that thing!" Duchess shouted, throwing her best designing clothes on the floor as she stomped on them with her red high heels.

"Now now" said a purple vanity mirror on the wall nearest to her, "you mustn't be so frustrated, it will ruin your complexion."

Duchess took a deep breath and fixed her hair and hat, "oh, yes, you are right darling, it took me hours to get this face right…I must still look my best if I ever want to be adopted."

The purple mirror rolled her eyes thinking to himself, _hate to see what it would take to actually make you look good._

"But still, Its all that creatures fault. She is hogging all the attention away from my charming grace and stunning beauty to any prying eyes that are not worthy of my features. How am I suppose to get adopted when everyone is paying all their attention to her?"

"Maybe you should take a few lessons from her? She is nice, pretty-"

"SO NOW YOU ARE TAKING HER SIDE?! TRAITOR!"

"No no no! I am not saying anything against you Madame, you are everything the world couldn't live without, you are as Frankie put it so nice, "you are one piece of work."

"That is better." Duchess snuffed walking over to her dresser mirror to check herself for any smudges.

"But still, you have to admit, she does have that certain grace about her…even Lester agrees." the Purple mirror turned her gaze to Duchess's full length mirror that she used for Sarah to look at herself, "Right Lester?"

Lester looked to his little friend and shivered, "I can never get that image out of my head, even the words stunning does not bring her justice of how gorgeous she was, I wouldn't mind her staring herself in my mirror whenever she wanted look at the outfits she tried on."

"You two are useless! Even my best Vanity Mirrors are against me! Give me one good reason why I should not break you both?!"

The Purple mirror and Lester looked at each other with worried looks till the purple mirror said, "Maybe instead of someone adopting her, maybe you can…I don't know, scare her away?"

Duchess looked over to the purple mirror, "and how am I suppose to do that?"

Lester thought for a moment, "maybe you can find out what she is scared of, Herriman should have files on all the imaginary friends, there should be something about her that not everyone knows about?"

Duchess thought for a moment, "you are right, but its not like he would just let anyone go in there and look." for a few moments of silence, she thought hard till, "but I know someone who can…"

Coco was down in the foyer dusting up the tables and picture frames with Frankie when there was a ring on the phone.

Frankie put the duster down and answered the phone, "Hello?…yes…yeah…sure I guess I can take a few minutes to answer your survey…yes….yes…"

While Frankie was answering the phone, Coco continued to dust till something grabbed her attention. Perito, Ed's little dog, ran past her chasing what looks like a bone on a string. Coco watched him till he went into Herriman's office. Coco paniced, dropping the duster and ran after Perito. Before going in, she looked around to make sure that Herriman wasn't around but to her luck, he was, he was asleep at his desk. She cringed a little at the sight of Mr. Herriman as she looked around for Perito while walking silently on the floor.

Perito rolled around Herriman's chair, the string lashing around the bottom as he tried to get the bone off he string. Coco came up slowly to the low growling of Perito, her crooked eyes following the string, coming from Herrimans file room. Whoever was at the end, she was going to stop them.

Waddling over to the file closet, following the string she reached the end of, along with a pair of yellow feet. …yellow feet? Her eyes trailed up from the feet to the face, seeing…Bendy!

Bendy smiled wickedly at her as he reached for the string before Coco intercepted, grabbing the string her beak, growling angrily at him. He just shrugged saying, "Suit yourself." Then…he gave a loud Whistle.

Before Coco could do anything, Herriman woke up in a fright, as did Perito. With the Bone in his mouth, Perito rushed over to closet in hero mode, the string pulled on Herriman's chair, spinning him around and around till he was knocked out of it.

Dizzy and distraught, Herriman rubbed his head, watching his chair go into the file closet. He followed quickly inside, flipping the switch seeing Coco with the string in her mouth, Perito biting on the bone that was still attached to the string and his chair on its side. Herriman huffed angrily, "COCO!!….WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?!"

"COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO COCOCOCOCO COCOCOCO!" Coco tried desperately to explain that it wasn't her doing.

"I do not see anyone else in this room but you Coco! Get out of my closet at once!" He stomped at her.

"COCOCOCOCOCO!!!!"

"That is enough young lady!" Herriman bellowed, grabbing her arm and Perito dragging them out of the room.

"COCOCOCOCOCOCO!!!"

"Stop it this minute! I did not see Bendy in there, and I wish you all would stop blaming the poor lad." Herriman interrupted her, yanking her and Perito up the stairs to punish them to their room.

In the File closet Bendy had hidden into a vent that was hidden underneath a shoe box. Lucky for him, his creator gave him a stretchy, flexible body to hide into the smallest of places just in case of any types of emergencies. Once Herriman was out of sight, he set the chair up and slide over to the drawers.

"Alright lets see here, Files drawers, Q…R…S! …" Bendy gleefully whispered to himself as he opened up the "S" drawer, " Silly Sally, Slander salamander, side ways Silky,…come on…where is it…Aw here we go…Sarah." Grabbing the file he took a quick look at it, "lets see, personality, Kind, Caring, thoughtful, always willing to help others, is a good cook, tells good stories, loyal…" Bendy groaned _oh great another wilt only in Girl form…_ "Description: long brown hair with curled bangs on tope, yellow fur, fluffy tail and brown eyes. Body type: Thin waist, athletic legs, quick reflexes, bust size 35D…" Bendy's eyes widened a little…_35 D you say?…_He shook his head voliently before continuing, "Lets see, Likes: Baseball, bowling, Basketball, cooking, cleaning, laundry" _She likes this stuff? _"Dislikes: rude people" _DUH! _"Fears:…" Bendy read that part to himself…and got a wicked snicker… "well this is …very…interesting." he took the opportunity to take the bio sheet and copied it before putting the file and the chair back to the way it was left.

Peeking his head out the door he looked around making sure no one was around to see him exit Mr. Herrimans office.

Bendy slowly made up the stairs, folding the paper in hand and slipping it into his fur while snickering, "Duchess is going to get a kick out of this."


	24. Wilt's first Date

Wilt and Sarah decided to take a little brake from the little run around the city at an outside diner taking a seat near the gated area that had a view of the park. Wilt held out Sarah's seat. Once seated he took his seat across from her as the waiter gave them their menu.

Wilt glanced at the menu before looking up at Sarah who was looking over the menu carefully. He sighed deeply watching her in a dream like state but snapped out of it thinking…_okay…now say something to her…but what? Ask her a question? About what? Oooo! Come on Pal think think think! _

"Wilt?" Sarah said to him knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Uh…yes Sarah?" Wilt stuttered a little.

"Are you okay, you look like you were getting a headache." She asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh no, its just that I was just thinking about something, that's all." Wilt assured her then looked at the menu, "So what do you feel like today?"

Sarah looked at the menu, "I am not sure, the BLT's sounds good, but the soup sounds promising too."

Wilt smiled, "I'll tell you what, you order the BLT and I will order the soup and we can split it."

Sarah smiled at him, "aww Wilt, that's so sweet."

Wilt looked at her and gave a silly smile, his face turning bright red when their waiter came up, "May I take your orders?"

"Uh sure," Wilt started as he looked at the menu, "I will have the soup special."

"and I will have the BLT please," Sarah said with a smile.

"Okay, do you want Fries with that?" the Waiter asked in a mellow tone.

"Sure, seasoned okay?" Sarah looked at Wilt who nodded.

"Alright, it will be out in 20 minutes. What would you like to drink in the mean time?"

"I will have a sprite please," Wilt said.

"and you lady?" the waiter asked looking over to Sarah who's face was facing towards the park, "Uh…hello?"

Sarah watched with a sad expression as a mother and her two sons were sitting down to a picnic by the pond, the little by hugged his mother as his older brother was laying out the plastic plates. The mother smiled at both of them and hugged them dearly to her. Sarah looked down a little…

"Sarah?" Wilt nudged her with his hand on her shoulder bringing her attention back to him and the waiter.

"Oh…I am sorry, what was the question?" Sarah asked.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter repeated.

"Oh, I will…just have a water please." Sarah answered as the waiter wrote it down and left.

After the waiter left, Wilt turned his attention to Sarah who's eyes returned to the family across the street at the park. Wilt looked at the Family and then at Sarah sadly, "you miss your creators don't you?"

Sarah looked down then at Wilt, "Yes, but I know somewhere they are happy where they are…I am sure they have forgotten all about me"

Without thinking, Wilt gently took Sarah's hand that was resting on the table saying, "they could never forget about you. They would have to crazy to."

Sarah stared at Wilt surprised and touched by his words, as she looked down at her hand in his, a blush came to her face.

Wilt didn't realize till he saw her face on what he had just done and let go, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward…I apologize if I had made you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh no Wilt, you don't have to apologize. It was very nice of you to comfort me like that…Thank you." Sarah said with a smile.

Wilt smiled back as the waiter gave them their drinks then left, Sipping his sprite, Wilt looked at Sarah then asked, "So after we eat, what would you like to do next?"

Sarah giggled, "we have done so much already, the museum, the art show, the theater…this place really does have a lot to offer, hard to think I could ever be bored here."

Wilt Smiled, "there are so much to do, what do you say we do something active?"

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" Sarah smiled at him.

Wilt thought for a minute, "how about roller skating?"

Sarah thought about it, "I haven't done it for a while. Sure why not, its been a while since I did anything."

Wilt smiled at her just as their meal arrived and they both shared their meals together.

At the roller-skating rink, Sarah walked onto the skating rink after getting her skates, holding onto the railing as she tried to gain her balance, it had really been a long time since she roller skated, she felt kind of embarrassed that she couldn't regain her stepping as she once did.

"WHOA!" Sarah shouted as she slipped on the floor, her hands still grasping the rails.

Wilt skated once around, his eye never leaving Sarah making sure that she was alright, till she fell. He skated over in flash till he reached her side, "need any help Sarah?"

"Yeah, I am sorry Wilt, I just never realized how long its been since I skated." Sarah looked down with a slight blush, embarrassed that Wilt had to see her like this.

Wilt smiled and held out his hand out to her, "Here, I will help you out." He smiled at her as Sarah looked up at him then his hand, gently placing her hand into his. At any other time he would have swooned the feeling of holding her hand, but he was more focused on helping her. As she stood up, Wilt slowly glided with her around the floor.

Sarah looked at her hand that Wilt held and felt…warm…and happy. She looked up to him as he instructed her how to stand up straight and just let her legs do the work while her arms helped with her balance. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by his face, how the feeling in her hand matched the feeling she felt when she looked at his face, gentle, warm…on top of that, he was a very handsome guy to look at.

Just as she was skating on her own, the lights of the rink began to dim as the announcement roared through the rink, "Alright, this next song is for couples only."

The Disco lights flashed across the rink as the song, "More than a Woman" played, the couples in the rink came together to hold hands as they glided side by side. Wilt looked at Sarah nervously wondering on what to do or say.

"Well, um…I…guess we….we can…" Wilt stuttered till he felt Sarah gently take his hand in hers. He looked at her hand then at her.

Sarah just smiled at him saying, "lets just skate." with that said, she gently pulled Wilt with her as they started to Skate.

Wilt smiled brightly at her as they both skated together till the rink closed.

On the way home, Wilt and Sarah exchanged stories as they walked, enjoying the night sky and the fresh air till they were back in the mansion. Wilt opened the door looking around to see if anyone was still up. Mr. Herriman was the first to greet them as he came out of his office.

"Ah Master Wilt and Lady Sarah, I trust you two had a fun filled evening?" Mr. Herriman asked in his best manners.

Wilt and Sarah looked at each and smiled, as Sarah answered, "Yes we did."

"Good," Mr. Herriman, "though I hope you two won't be too tired tomorrow, you will have to make up for today's absence with tomorrows chores, now I will bid you both goodnight and please make sure the door is locked before you go to your rooms." he said hopping up the stairs.

Wilt sighed rolling his eye then looked down at Sarah, "Well, I had a wonderful time with you today Sarah."

Sarah looked up to him and smiled, "As did I Wilt."

Frankie and the others hide behind the stair railing when they heard Wilt and Sarah come in. Frankie watched with anticipation, her eyes fixated on them wondering what was going to happen now.

"I…I hope we can do this again Sarah." Wilt smiled, bending down to gently take her hand.

Sarah smiled with a small giggle, instead of him taking her hand she brought her hands to his furry cheeks and stood on her tip toes…her lips touching his cheek with a kiss.

Wilts eye widened to the feel of her lips against his face. As soon as her feet planted on the floor she gave a gaze of admiration towards him saying, "I would like that very much." she slowly moved away from him then headed up the stairs saying, "Goodnight Wilt."

Wilt couldn't speak but just stare as she walked up the stairs, his hand slowly came to his face, feeling the spot she left her kiss all the while his smile grew bigger till she was out of sight.

Frankie and the gang came out of the curtains they hid behind till Sarah was out of sight then ran down to Wilt who just stood there. Frankie looked up at her tall friend happily, "oh Wilt, your first kiss, This is wonderful! What did you guys do?!"

"Si where did you go?!" Ed asked happily.

"Cococoo?!" Coco cheered.

Bloo walked up to Wilt and tapped his leg, "Hey did you bring us anything?"

Wilt didn't answer…

"Senior Wilt?" Ed asked gently tapping his friend on the side, "Are you okay?"

Wilt still didn't answer, his hand still planted to where Sarah had kissed him

"Wilt?" Frankie asked a bit worried that he was going to faint…but he didn't.

After a moment or so, Wilt took a deep breath and exhaled contently, showing a very dazed look in his eye as he fell backwards into Ed's arms.

Frankie giggled, "he is alright, just bring him to his room and he will be bright as the sun tomorrow morning."

Ed nodded as he lifted Wilt up over his shoulders and took him upstairs with the gang following close behind him. Frankie watched as the others took Wilt upstairs, she stared at her love struck friend and his dreamy dazed look…it brought a smile to her face because for once in his life…he was extremely happy.


	25. Pancake Confessions

The next morning, Frankie and Sarah were in the kitchen listening to some music on a radio while cooking up a fresh batch of blue berry pancakes and waffles. Frankie looked over to Sarah who was placing the pancakes onto a large platter, she wore a smile on her face with a dream like look in her eyes. Frankie couldn't help herself but giggle a little.

"So," Frankie began with a sly smirk on her face, "How did it go yesterday?"

Sarah looked at Frankie with a smile, "Excuse me?…oh you mean when Wilt and I went out?."

Frankie smiled and nodded at her, "Yeah…what did you guys do?"

"Well" Sarah said putting a batter into the waffle maker, smiling to herself, "we had a wonderful Time. Wilt didn't skip any details about the city and all the wonderful things it has to offer. First thing we did was go to the Museum where they had their new Egyptian display, then we went to the Art show to see all the new artists work, then came the performing arts theater, the ballet was beautiful…after walking for a little bit, we ate at a small diner by the park and went roller skating afterwards."

"Wow sounds like you guys had a pretty productive day," Frankie smiled putting more plates onto the cart beside her.

"Oh it was wonderful, Wilt was such the perfect gentleman…" Sarah said, trailing off a little bit before looking at the waffle iron and brought the waffles out as her mind traveled back to when Wilt was helping her roller skate, how the light shined on him as he smiled down at her…she couldn't help but blush at the remembrance.

Frankie watched her with a smile_…_ " Well, I am glad you two had fun, and I can't expect Wilt being nothing but a perfect Gentleman. He has always been there for others and helped a lot of people…"

"FRANKIE!!!" Bloo whined, bursting through the kitchen doors, "Feed me, I am starving! I am wasting away…" Bloo gasps as he collapsed on the floor coughing.

Frankie gave an annoyed look to Bloo then looked at Sarah, "Unlike someone I know."

Bloo continued to moan and groan while dragging himself across the floor, "Need food….need….energy…can't…go on…"

Frankie groaned, "Sorry Bloo, you are going to have to wait along with everyone else at the table."

"But Frankie, I need food! I am going to die if I don't get any!" Bloo continued to bellow before turning to Sarah, giving her his big soulful watery eyes, " Pwease….?"

Sarah smiled and shook her head, "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, you can wait that long, so please go sit down."

Bloo stood up and stomped off back into the dinning room, just as Wilt came in with a large grin on his face.

"Good morning ladies!" he gleefully greeted them.

"Good Morning Wilt," Frankie and Sarah said as they got everything together.

"It Sure is a Beautiful day today, is there anything I can do to help?"

"If you wouldn't mind taking the plates over to the table and setting them up, that would be great," Frankie asked, putting another stack of plates on the cart.

"Sure thing no problem," Wilt smiled, heading towards the cart before coming to a halt, "Oh yes, I nearly forgot…" He then moved over to Sarah, taking a white rose he had picked from the garden and holding it out to her, " A white rose for the lovely Sarah?"

Sarah looked at the Rose, "Oh Wilt, its beautiful," she took the rose from him and smiled, "Thank you."

"Though the Rose is Beautiful, It can't hold a candle to you."

Sarah's face immediately turned red at such a comment, making her smile more as Wilt walked over to the cart and pushed it through the doors.

Frankie giggled, "Wow, never thought he could be such a poet."

Sarah looked at Frankie then at the door staring dreamily, "Yeah…"

"Looks like things are starting to get serious between you too."

"Oh Frankie…I don't know about that…though…" She sight contently, "I do like him very much, he is so kind, thoughtful, well-informed, athletic, and very handsome."

Frankie looked at her seriously, "But?"

"He seems to apologize for every little thing that he does. I do like him a lot, I really do…but I feel like I am the one causing him trouble to make him apologize all the time whenever he is around me, I hope I am not making him feel uncomfortable."

Frankie laughed, "Oh Sarah, trust me, you are not making him uncomfortable in the least. If anything I haven't seen him happier."

Sarah looked through the window of the kitchen door, watching Wilt set the plates on the table while singing a tune while Bloo watched in annoyance. She smiled then looked to Frankie, "you really think so?"

"Oh yes most defiantly, in fact, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

Sarah smiled, "I am glad, I was worried that I was making him nervous."

_Well…in a way you do…but in a good way…_Frankie thought.

"After all that he has done for me, I really should thank him," Sarah said putting her hand against the door.

Frankie looked at her, "why is that?"

"Well, ever since I got here, I felt different and out of place. Even with all the friends I have made here, I thought I was someone that people came to only for advice or comfort. But…Wilt…he had been there for me since the very begning, he got me to really open up…and for once in my life, instead of me being there for someone…I feel like, there is someone there for me…" Sarah smiled.

Frankie smiled contently at Sarah, "Aw, that's so sweet…and I know-" she covered her mouth before she continued.

"What was that?" Sarah asked looking at her.

"Oh nothing nothing! I …" Frankie sniffed the air, "is something burning?"

Sarah looked over to the waffle iron, seeing it puff out dark smoke and ran over to it, "Oh dear!" she opened it, using a fork to yank the dark waffle out.

_Phew…_Franke thought, _"mustn't give it away there Frankie…if they like each other, they would have to tell each other on their own without help from anyone…sooner or later they will realize their feelings for each other…in the mean time all you can do is guide them."_

"Oh well," Sarah said knocking Frankie out of her thoughts, " That one didn't make it, Ready to serve Frankie?"

Frankie smiled at her as she grabbed a tray full of pancakes, "Ready when you were."


	26. Closed spaces

After cleaning the dishes, Mr. Herriman hopped up to Sarah as she exited the kitchen, "Ah Lady Sarah, if I may ask for your assistance, the 6th floor is under renovation and needs some cleaning , please take the vacuum and clean it immediately." He ordered giving her the vacuum cleaner.

"I shall attend to right away, Mr. Herriman," she answered without a shred of complaint seeing Mr. Herriman hop off, then dragged the vacuum cleaner to the elevator.

Sarah attended the 6th floor as asked, making sure all was clean and straightened after vacuuming the carpets. As she puffed up the sofa and chair cushions in one of the rec rooms, she saw something that caught her eye, a small white and brown tail wiggling underneath one of the chairs. She bent down to see Magic, one of the other imaginary puppies, chewing on a pair of rubber keys.

"Hey there Magic," Sarah said, "what are you doing with those keys? You know those keys are for baby imaginary friends only." She reached her hand out gently taking the keys away from him.

Magic whimpered a little at Sarah, who smiled and patted him on the head, "Don't worry, I will see if I can find you some other toys, that are not from the nursery." she said using her apron to clean off the dog spit.

Magic looked down sadly till his eyes saw an object in the doorway. A stuffed teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck was lying up against the doorframe, its brown buttoned eyes shined in the lights of the room, catching Magic's interest.

Magic knew it was one of Ed's toys, but couldn't help himself, the soft cushioning of the animal was begging for him to chew it…then as all the will power he had faded, he ran up and started chewing on the defenseless animal, Bringing Sarah's attention back to him once again.

"MAGIC! Don't chew on that! Its Eds!" Sarah shouted, which frightened Magic making him run away from her. Sarah chased after him, "Oh Magic! I am sorry! Please come back!"

Magic ran down the hallway to take refuge behind some sheets in a dark area. Sarah had followed the fallen pieces of stuffing from the toy to a near by closet. Seeing the door cracked open, she peeked her head inside, "Magic? Are you in here?" she whispered opening the door a little more before stepping in…a little tentative at first…but continued to look through the small closet.

The Closet itself was probably only 3.5 feet width and 5 feet in height with all sides covered in shelves that formed a square space in the middle, just enough for one person to walk in and look around it. She looked through the shelves for the little pup while using her tail to keep the door open.

"Come on Magic, where are you hiding?" Sarah asked, bending down to the second shelf, seeing Magic underneath a stack of towels, the now torn animal toy laid underneath his paws.

"There you are," she smiled, taking the toy away, then looked at it with a heavy sigh, "oh well… I will sew it back up just as soon as I clean up this mess you made," she picked up the small dog, gently setting it on the floor and nudging him out as she started to pick up the small pieces of stuffing around the closet.

Magic watched her from outside the closet, her tail releasing its force on the door as it swooshed inside the closet. His attention was then brought to a pair of yellow hands that took a grip on the door. Bendy slowly made his face visible to the little dog, his face and grin giving an evil look.

Magic lowered his body and head to the carpet flooring in fear.

"Shh.." Bendy ordered the little dog, as he slowly came around the door till he was behind Sarah. Then using his one hand out while his other hand was on the door, he shoved Sarah into the Closet and Slammed the door shut.

"ouch!" Sarah shouted as she hit her head. Looking at the door, she grabbed the door knob to open it… only to find out…it was locked.

Sarah's eyes widened, "no…no!….NO!!!" She jiggled the door frantically as she tried desperately to get out. The door wouldn't budge, She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Is someone there, please help me!"

Bendy leaned up against the door, "Oops, I am sorry…did I do that?"

"Hello?" Sarah said in a slight panic, "Please! Let me out!"

"Hmm…let me think about it….uh…no."

"PLEASE! I'm begging you! I am claustrophobic!"

"Tuff Noggies…enjoy your little play area…oh I hope you don't mind, Mr. Herriman said that we have to conserve energy, so I am just gonna…" Bendy flipped the switch by the door, making the light go out inside the closet, "aw that's better…heehehehehe have fun…" Bendy walked off down the stairs leaving a frightened Magic on the floor watching him go while Sarah begged and pleaded for him not to go.

Sarah screamed, "PLEASE SOMEONE! ANYONE!!! LET ME OUT!!!! PLEASE!!!" she started to cry, "PLEASE!!!" Sarah gasped for air, feeling the walls close in around her, she could feel her chest getting tighter, her breathing becoming erratic. She put a hand to her chest, her heart pounded madly against her ribcage, "PLEASE SOMEONE LET ME OUT!!!"

Magic couldn't take it anymore, Sarah needed help. He snapped out of his fear and ran down the stairs in a mad dash to the backyard where Ed, Wilt, Coco were outside playing. He ran up to them, barking in a panic.

Ed, looked down to Magic, "Oh Hola Magic, do you want to play?"

Magic continued to bark, going to Wilt's socks and pulled.

"Whoa there Magic, what's going on? Is there something wrong?" Wilt asked looking concerned to the little puppy who barked at him running to the porch stairs, "I think he wants us to follow him."

"CO..cooco!" Coco Shouted as her and the others followed Magic inside.

Sarah gripped the door, her nails digging into the fine wood, making a horrible scratching sound, as she slide down to her knees. Tears streamed down her face, trying the knob again with no hope. Her breathing started to become very Shallow, she brought her hand back to her chest…trying to regain her breathing, "PLEASE SOMEONE!!!…ANYONE!!!… HELP ME!" she sobbed…her crying becoming more and more panic-stricken, she tried to take slow deep breaths but she felt the air becoming shallow…her heart racing out of control…her giant claws digging into her chest.

Giant Claws?…Her eyes widened at a sudden feeling, making her hug herself tightly, as her arms started to bulge, the sound of her cloths ripping to her body becoming bigger, she cried, "NO!!! OH GOSH!! PLEASE!!!….NOT HERE!!! NOT NOW!!!!…PLEASE!!!!..SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!…PLEASE!!! SOMEONE!!! HELLLLLLlllllllllllllppppppppp-" her voice trailed down too a silence…that was followed by…a low gruesome growl.

Just as Wilt, Ed and Coco made it to the 6rd floor they heard a loud crash, a puff of dust and wood remains came flying their way. Wilt waved the dust away while he continued to run towards the direction the sound came from. Once to the scene of the crash, he halted to a horrendous sight just as the others came to his side.

Sarah laid on the floor unconscious, her cloths torn as she laid on top of the now broken door that had claw marks all over it, the door frame torn completely out of the wall, the wall was cracked and tattered with shreds of wallpaper.

"SARAH!!" Wilt shouted, running up to Sarah, lifting her up with his arm around her shoulders…looking at her exhausted face, her torn clothes and dusty apron…he looked at her sadly, his fingers gently grazing her face…_What happened to you?_


	27. what happened?

_The sound or roaring thunder and pounding rain couldn't drown the sounds of screams around her, her giant claws covered in oil, dirt and torn fabric. The sound of her heavy breathing started to shake in panic. She looked around her seeing people looking at her in fear. _

_The lightning flashed over the streets, going on and off like a light switch, she saw her reflection in the puddles of water, eyes that was once blank white, not turned back to normal brown. _

_She felt her body growing weaker and weaker till she finally collapsed to her knees. She turned her head to the left to see, a girl in a wheelchair, with long brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, looking shocked at her as a tall blonde haired man who was standing next to her stared angrily at Sarah._

"_Sarah…" the girl stated in a low frightened whisper, "what have you done?"_

"NO!!!!!!!" Sarah screamed, sitting up in an abrupt manner. She looked around frantically, realizing she was not in the streets in the pouring rain, but in her bed. The window showing evident of the sudden change of time from day to night. She took in deep breaths bringing her hands to her face, her elbows resting on her knees as she brought her legs closer to her…_please…not again._

"Sarah?" came a voice. Bringing her face to right to see, Wilt, Frankie, Ed and Coco sitting around her room.

"Oh…hey there guys," Sarah said, not really sure what to say to them, then asked, " what happened?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Frankie said from the chair she sat in next to her bed, "Wilt and the others found you unconscious on the 6th floor near a closet, what happened?"

Sarah looked at her and then the others, "I…" she sighed deeply, "I got locked in and freaked out…I am sorry about the closet, I will fix it as soon as I can."

"I am not worried about the closet Sarah," Frankie said, "I am more worried about you. Wilt told me your clothes were torn, as if something attacked you…please tell who did this to you."

Sarah looked down not saying a word…No one had done anything to her, but how could she tell them? What would they think of her if she did tell them? How could she begin to explain?

"Sarah please," Frankie said, "Tell me I-"

"I can't!!!" Sarah screamed at her, making Frankie step back a little. Sarah looked at her solemnly, "I am sorry Frankie…I didn't mean to yell at you…its just that. I have a very bad case of claustrophobia, and once I got locked into the closet, I freaked out and I guess in the process I went a little….wild…so to speak."

Frankie looked at her sadly as she saw she was slightly ashamed of herself for acting out because of her phobia. Wilt on the other hand…wasn't that easily fooled. He had been in the house longer than anyone to see facial expressions when they tell the truth and when they lie…and Sarah was lying.

"Its Okay Sarah," Frankie said, standing up to leave, "Just take it easy and get some rest alright?"

Sarah nodded as Frankie and the others left, except for Wilt.

"You guys go on ahead, I will catch up later," Wilt told the others.

Coco looked at him, "Cococo! Cococoocococo."

"I just want to make sure she is alright Coco, I won't be up here long." Wilt assured her as she looked at him questionably, but knew that whatever intentions he had in mind, was always for the best. Without another word, she stepped out with the others leaving Wilt in the room with Sarah.

Once alone, Wilt looked sadly but seriously at Sarah, her eyes looking at the blanket with interest. He wasn't sure what to say to her, but he knew that she just lied, and if someone was causing harm to her, he had to know. He walked up to her bed, then took a seat at the very end looking at her, "Sarah?" he broke the silence.

Sarah looked at him then at the blanket again with a heavy sigh.

"Look Sarah, if someone is causing you harm, you must tell me," Wilt said with earnest in his voice.

"No one is causing me harm Wilt," She assured him.

"Then how did you get yourself locked in the closet?" Wilt asked with a slight glare that she was still lying to him.

"Someone pushed me in," Sarah stated, looking out the window, looking at his reflection in the glass.

"So someone is-!"

"No no no! its not like that…yes…someone pushed me into the closet, that part is true, but I was the only one inside."

"You couldn't have been the only one in there," Wilt pointed out, "by the way the door and the walls looked, it should have taken someone of Ed's strength when he is angry to break it."

Sarah's eyes widened a little at the statement then looked down, "Well, I guess I don't know my own strength."

"And your cloths?" Wilt pointed out again, "they were torn, with claw marks and stretched fabric, as if you blew up out of your clothes."

Sarah looked at him this time, "you are very perceptive."

"If there is something you are not telling, please give me one explanation on why I should leave it alone?" Wilt leaned in to look her square in the face.

Sarah looked into his eye deeply, knowing full well she couldn't give him a very valid explanation, but said, " because If I tell…everyone will be scared of me."

This caught Wilt by surprise, "What are you talking about?…you are one of the most loved friends here Sarah. I don't think anything you say can make people or friends think less of you otherwise."

"You say that, but if I tell the truth, would you still stand by it?" Sarah asked him with all seriousness in her voice.

Wilt looked at her, "Try me."

Sarah sighed as she hesitantly, explained what had happened and what she _had_ done.

It was a good 2 and half hours till she finally got done explaining herself to Wilt, who could only stare at her in disbelief. Wilt couldn't believe what he had just heard, everything she had been, what she was…it was shocking.

Sarah looked down, sliding her legs out of her bed sheets, "I knew you would be shocked, and I bet you are even frightened of me aren't you?"

Wilt just looked at her.

"You don't have to say anything, I understand completely how you feel, even I can't believe it myself half of time…maybe its best if I just…leave." Sarah said getting up when she felt something holding her down.

When she looked down to the bed, her hand was held firm to the mattress by Wilt's hand as they made eye contact with each other. Wilt looked at her seriously as he gently pulled her down to sit on the bed.

"Sarah," Wilt began, "Running away from your problem is not going to change anything and I know everyone at Fosters would miss you very much. With or without knowing about this…if you want, I won't tell anyone about this."

Sarah looked at him surprised, "you aren't scared of me?"

"Why should I be?" Wilt asked with a smile, "Even after what you told me, It doesn't change at all on how I feel about you. It just shows you just need a little help that's all."

"How can you say that? Aren't you worried about yourself? If I lose control again, there is no telling what might happen!, how can you sit there and tell me that after all I said to you are not scared of me?!" Sarah shouted at him.

"Because I love you." Wilt said calmly.

Sarah's eyes widened to those words.

Wilt smiled, as he sighed of relief on the inside…_finally…_, "And nothing you can say will ever change how I feel about you. But you have to be willing to let me help you, just like you were there for me…I want to be there for you…if you will allow me too."

Sarah couldn't say anything, she was stunned, awe struck, did he say those words, did he really mean it? Hearing those words echo in her head, made her burst into tears as she leaned forward to cry into his chest. Wilt wrapped his arm around her holding her tightly to him as she cried.

"Please…help me Wilt…" she sobbed.

Wilt looked down at her, his hand slowly moving to her face as he tilted her face up to face him, his smile was warm and sincere, "I will help you out In anyway I can…you trust me right?" He wiped her tears aside with his long fingers.

Sarah looked deeply into his eye, he spoke of truth and loyalty, she smiled holding his hand to her face saying, "Yes."

Wilt smiled, "Good," he released his hand from her face then stood up walking to the door saying to her, "You go ahead and get some sleep…I will-"

"Wilt?" Sarah said.

Wilt looked at her as she stood up from the bed and walked up to him. Once at his side, Sarah took his hand in hers saying, "as childish as this sounds…could you please stay here tonight?"

Wilt looked down at her and smiled, "of course I will." he walked with her over to her bed as she laid back down while he took the chair next to her, never releasing her hand till both of them fell asleep.


	28. Class cookie meeting

True to his word, Wilt spent every day with Sarah while still making time for his friends. He showed her some ways to calm herself whenever she gets upset or angry by either playing music, remembering a song or thinking of a happy memory.

Each day was different, but Sarah was enjoying every minute of it. Wilt was so kind to help out through the many trials that she had in her life that she couldn't imagine her days without seeing him, sometimes when they were busy, she would start to miss him, but he always came in at night to wish her a goodnight. She always looked forward to spending time with Wilt, his kind, calm, loving and nurturing nature was always a pleasure. He got her into playing games with the others. Even when the weather was bad, he was always there to help her.

On snowy days, he would use his his feet to make a path for her.

On rainy days, he would hold the umbrella for her, though being tall, he had to have the umbrella down to her height, which made Sarah feel bad because he always got wet. But she made a tall raincoat for him just so he would not.

A few weeks had passed when a special day came, a day that would change a special friends life forever…

"WHAT?!" Bloo shouted at Mac.

Mac cleaned his ears out saying, "Don't shout Bloo, I said I have to leave early today."

"But why?!" Bloo whined.

"What's going on here?" Wilt asked, walking into the foyer with Sarah, Ed and Coco.

"Mac has to leave early!" Bloo cried falling to the floor, dragging his stubby hands on the floor to Ed, "I can't believe this is happening…he is leaving early!"

Both Ed and Coco gasped looking at one another worriedly, as Wilt and Sarah looked at each other rolling their eyes a bit the dramatic performance.

Bloo then looked to Mac, who looked unenthused, "What is it Mac? Am I boring you?! Are you no longer interested in me!? Please tell me! I can take it!!"

Mac sighed, "I have a parent teacher conference tonight with my mom, I am going into the fourth grade this year."

"I kne- wait…say what?" Bloo looked dumfounded at Mac.

"I said I am going into the fourth grade this year, My mom is taking me to see my teacher and the other classmates before the school year starts."

"Oh…" Bloo flatly said.

"That's great Mac!" Wilt smiled, "are you excited?!"

Mac looked down smiling nervously, "I guess…It feels kind of strange to going into a whole different class, what if I don't know anyone?"

Sarah smiled at him, "I know how that is…Brenda felt the same way when she was switching to a different grade."

Mac looked at Sarah, "Who's Brenda?"

"Brenda is the little girl who imagined Bella, she always felt a little uneasy seeing so many different kids that she didn't know. But Ben, her big brother also the one who thought of Trent, told her many times that it was alright to feel that way, its normal." Sarah bent down putting a hand to Mac's head, "and how you are feeling is normal too. Its okay to be scared, but I am sure you will meet tons of new kids who feel the same way."

"But you are still going to come visit me right?!" Bloo looked at Mac in a panic.

"Of course Bloo, you are my best friend, nothing will ever change that, even if I have tons of other friends at school, you are still my best friend."

"Tons of other friends? Am I not enough for you!?!" Bloo shouted.

"Relax Bloo, its alright, I believe Mac is a boy of his word, he would never abandon you," Sarah said putting a hand to Bloo's head, who looked down sadly.

"if it makes you feel any better, I will bring over my moms best cookies after the meeting." Mac smiled at Bloo.

"Really?" Bloo's eyes widened in happiness.

"Yeah, tonight they are having a pot luck for all the parents and their kids," Mac said with a sly notion, "and she is bringing your favorite."

Bloo gasped, "Is it the chocolate fudge filled gram cracker cookies she makes?"

"One in the same" Mac smiled at him.

"Well then what are you waiting for!" Bloo pushed Mac out the door, "Have fun, watch out for strangers and don't trip on your shoe laces BYE!!!"

Mac looked at the door after it was slammed shut, "Don't trip on m- WHOA!" he fell face first onto the concrete walk way, looking down to his feet seeing…he did trip on his shoe laces…-__- _figures._

At the school, Mac and his mom walked around the hall ways, seeing all different types of parents and their kids coming in and out of class rooms. Lucky for him, his school only went up to 6th, otherwise, Terrence would be there with them. Though he couldn't help but feel slightly sad, Goo was going to a different school because last year was her 6th grade graduation. So now he was in a school all by himself with kids he barely spends times with.

"Here we are Mac," Mac's mother said as they came up to a Door labeled, Mr. Thompson's 4th grade class.

Mac took a deep breath as they entered the classroom. There were a few kids and their parents that showed up. Mac looked at the table in the back seeing all the different and delicious dish displays: a pasta dish, some punch, a tray of cupcakes and some taco's.

"Go ahead and find a Seat Mac, I am just going to put the cookies down on the table." His mother said, while he walked to a vacant spot in the middle of the classroom.

He looked around seeing the other kids talk to one another, neither one of them had noticed his presence when he had walked in. Mac sighed to himself thinking…_Looks like Last year all over again._

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" asked a voice.

Mac looked to his right, his eyes widened to what he saw. A girl around his age, with long blonde hair, that was pulled back into a pony tail by a pink rubber band, stood on the other side of the desk beside him, her blue eyes looked at him as she smiled her sweetest, though couldn't help but look a bit nervous. She wore a pink jacket that covered a white T shirt, with a pair of blue jeans and white shoes.

_Wow…she's cute… _Mac thought to himself.

"Excuse me, is this seat Taken?" the girl asked again.

Mac shook his head saying, "Nope, you can have it."

"Thanks" the girl said as she slid into the seat, putting her blue backpack on the desk.

"So…what's your name?" Mac asked with a slight smile.

The girl looked at him and smiled, "My name is Stacy, Stacy Lyells, and yours?"

"You can just call me Mac, most of my friends do anyway." Mac said, looking down at his green backpack on the floor, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah I just moved here this weekend." Stacy answered taking out a notebook and pen.

"Cool, where is your mom and dad?" Mac asked.

Stacy looked at him with a sad expression, but smiled saying, "Oh… I don't have a mom and dad, but my sister is with me. She is the one I am living with."

"Oh…" Mac looked down, "I am sorry."

"Oh don't be, I love living with my sister, She just recently got this awesome job that pays really well, so we live in an apartment, Its pretty cool when its just the two of us."

Mac looked at her and smiled, "Awsome, at least your sister doesn't beat you up whenever she gets a chance does she?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, we fight sometimes, but we always come to reason with each other" Stacy said with a smile.

"that's still pretty cool, so where is she?" Mac asked looking around.

Stacy pointed out to the back of the class, "She is the one in the Wheelchair."

Mac looked at the snack table seeing a girl with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a grey/blue colored suit with light blue shoes. Around her shoulders was her brown purse that sit nicely on her lap. Her blue eyes looked at the refreshments as a parent came up to talk to her.

Mac was surprised, but smiled at Stacy saying, "Wow, she looks pretty cool."

"Yeah…Stephanie has always been there for me. I will tell you one thing, I rather be living with her than any of those other Foster homes that I used to live in." Stacy said bluntly.

Mac looked at her, "Did you say her name is Stephanie?"

Stacy nodded, "yeah."

_That is so odd…this all sounds…very…familiar? _Mac thought to himself as the Teacher came in to start the meeting.


	29. Soda talk

While the parents were talking amongst the teacher, Mac decided to go walk around the school to see if anything had changed. While walking in the hallways he saw Stacy at a vending machine trying to get a soda pop, though from the look of it, it ate her money and she didn't get her soda.

Stacy growled angrily as she kicked the machine, "STUPID MACHINE!" her placed her hands on each side of the machine as she tried to shake it but couldn't.

Mac walked up to her asking, "Do you want some help?"

Stacy looked at him, face red from trying to move the heavy object, "Sure, you take one side and I will take the other."

Mac nodded and stood on the other side of the machine and started to push while Stacy tried to do the same thing.

"How pathetic," Came a snooty voice as Mac and Stacy looked to the side to see who it was.

Mac gave an annoyed glare seeing that it was the most annoying kid in the entire school, Richie Wildebrat. The blonde, spiky haired boy look at the two as he approached them saying, "I see you are trying to get a soda pop," he said in his snooty voice, "Allow me to assist you."

"Thanks pal," Stacy said as she started to shake. Though Richie didn't move, he just snapped his fingers and as quick as a flash, his imaginary friend, Blake Superior came.

Stacy looked up at the imaginary friend in wonder, his white main and flowing red cape swooshed as he came to a stance, his armor of gold and metal shined in the lights as did his tiger eyes when he looked down to the two then to his creator.

"Blake Superior, would you be so kind as to help these two get some soda," Richie asked his friend snapping his fingers, Blake walked up to the soda machine and gave it a hard kick, as two sodas popped out.

"Bravo Blake," Richie applauded as he looked to Stacy with smile, taking the soda from the machine and giving it to her, "there you go my dear."

Stacy didn't take the soda, she just glared at him saying, "What are you doing!?"

"I beg your pardon?" Richie asked confused.

"An Imaginary friend isn't used for stupid little things such as this! You can't have your friend do all your dirty work for you! that's not what they are there for!" Stacy yelled at him.

"I beg to differ, Blake is the best imaginary friend in the world, doing a simple task like this is nothing compared to what he can do." Richie pointed out crossing his arms after putting the Soda down.

Angrily, Stacy shouted, "If I had my imaginary friend with me, she would show what a pathetic waste of space your imaginary friend is!"

"Ah…so you have an imaginary friend I take it?" Richie asked a little intrigued.

"Well…I….that is…" Stacy stuttered then sighed with a sad expression, "we don't have her anymore."

"Oh, so I take it you really can't back up with what you just said then?" Richie smirked at her, causing her to cross her arms now.

"So what if I can't!" Stacy stuck her nose up in the air, "your imaginary friend is just a cheap knock of something you normally see in the action figure section at a toy store, if I had my imaginary friend, she would show she is anything but cheap. She was the original…nothing like _your _over stuffed refrigerator magnet!"

Blake and Richie stood back a little at her outburst. Richie raised an eye brow, still staring at her, "you got a lot of spunk to be talking to me like that…" he then smiled, "I like it."

Stacy glared and grabbed the soda pop off the floor shaking it then pointed it at Richie, "TAKE THIS!" she then squirted it at Richie and Blake, getting them all sticky and wet from the grape soda pop.

"Ahhh! Why I never!" Richie shouted as Blake picked him up.

"Emergency dry cleaners Away!" Blake shouted, running out of the building through the exit doors.

Mac looked surprised and shocked at Stacy saying, "That…was…AWESOME!!!"

Stacy looked at him with a confused look.

"Other than me, no one has ever talked back to Richie Wildebrat." Mac said with a smile then grabbed the last soda from the machine, "Here…you deserve it."

Stacy smiled a little, taking the soda, "Thanks Mac, sorry you had to see that though. Its just that, seeing kids who make their imaginary friends for show, makes me so angry. They don't realize that an imaginary friend isn't someone you make up to do stuff or make you popular. it's the love and the need of having someone there for you when you don't have anyone else to talk to…someone who is always there to tell you its alright to be scared and lonely…and someone who is always there to help you out in anyway possible."

Mac stared at her with an serious look, "Wow, sounds like you really cared about your imaginary friend."

Sarah sighed sadly as she leaned up against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, "you have no idea…" she took a sip of her soda.

Mac felt bad for her, missing someone is tough and heavy on the heart, especially when you don't have any parents, "What was she like?"

Sarah looked at him for a few moments, not really sure how to take that question, but smiled as she remembered, staring at poster in front of her, "She was amazing. She was always willing to help me out with my homework, even when I didn't ask, making cookies and cakes for charities and fundraising, clothes for when we couldn't afford to buy new ones and around Christmas she would always take us to the parade of lights. She was so warm, calm, wise, kind, thoughtful and she always thought of others before herself…"

"Wow, she sounds amazing," Mac smiled at her but then frowned when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, she was…I miss her so much, and I know my sister does too. Ever since we left the foster home that we all stayed in, my sister tries very hard to keep herself busy, but I know that sometimes late at night, she can't stop thinking about her, because she starts reading the story book that she used to read to us," Stacy hugged her legs, burring her face into her arms, "I am sorry…I don't mean to seem like this…but I haven't talked about her for a long time, and now that I do…it still hurts."

Mac looked down at her sadly, "Its okay to feel that way when you miss someone, it shows that you still care about them."

"I know…but Still…" Stacy rested her head into her hands, looking down at the floor.

Mac smiled, "Hey I know this place called Fosters home for imaginary friends, it's a place where you can adopted a new imaginary friend for you own…Maybe you might find one there."

Stacy looked at him then down again, "I don't know…there is no one that would replace her…she was…something special."

"Maybe so, but you never know unless you give it a try. How about you meet me at the park tomorrow and I will show you. Its really a lot of fun too." Mac smiled at her.

Stacy looked at him, "Well…I would have to be sure that it would be okay with my Sister, I don't do anything without her approval."

"No Problem, you both can come, I guarantee you will love it." Mac said helping Stacy up.

"Well…Okay," Stacy said with a smile as she and Mac walked back to the classroom.


	30. Breakfast tour

In the morning, Wilt was in the kitchen helping Sarah making yogurt parfaits while she made blueberry muffins for breakfast. Putting in the next batter of muffins in the oven, Sarah took the ones she put in earlier out on the counter when Bloo came in, sniffing the air.

"mmmmmmm!" Bloo's mouth watered, "something smells good, what are you making?"

"Blue berry Muffins and Yogurt Parfaits. Mr. Herriman thought it would be good to try something healthier today," Sarah answered while Bloo made a face.

"Healthy stuff?! Come on…give me a tub of butter for the muffins and I will be sa-" Bloo said as he walked towards the door but was cut off by Sarah.

"Oh no! today is a special, Mac did say he was going to bring some people over to adopt someone right?" Sarah asked, putting her hands to her hips.

"Yeah…so?" Bloo flatly stated.

"So? …So we have to be sure everyone is in fit top condition for them…this means a lot to everyone, so show some support," Sarah stared at him hard.

Bloo rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Fine…I will eat it, but you better have something greasy and good for dinner."

Wilt slightly glared at him, "Bloo."

"alright alright, I'm out I'm out…sheesh…" Bloo scowled, walking out of the kitchen into the dinning hall.

Sarah giggled, "he sounds just like Skater Skeet when it comes to fatty foods."

Wilt smiled, "yeah, I remember how he would always get caught with his hand in the cookie jar."

"Yeah," Sarah said in a low voice, remembering all the good times everyone had together.

Wilt looked at her seeing her with her memory face and smiled, she was no longer sad when she remembered her friends, she was happy of the memories that she had of them and when she is happy…he is happy.

"Well, we better set this out there before everyone starts to come down," Sarah said, grabbing her tray of muffins and putting them on the cart as Wilt put the yogurt parfaits on.

"Here Sarah, let me put the trays out on the table, you go ahead and tend to the other muffins," Wilt said.

"Its okay Wilt, you go ahead and take a seat, you need to eat too you know," Sarah said with a smile.

Wilt chuckled, "Yeah, I guess, I will save you a spot at the tab-"

"Miss Sarah, your presence is needed in my office," Mr. Herriman announced on the intercom.

Wilt and Sarah looked at each other with a deep sigh, he then said, "Don't worry, I will catch up with you later." with that said, he pushed the cart out to the dinning room.

Sarah placed the muffins from the oven on the countertop, turned off the stove and straightened herself up before walking out of the kitchen and into Mr. Herriman's office.

Just as she entered the office, Mac walked in looking around to see if anyone was out and about, seeing that no one was around, Mac looked back outside at Stacy and Stephanie, "Wait right here, I will see if I can get Ed to help," he said running inside.

Stephanie looked at her little sister who sat at the bottom of the steps, "are you sure you want to do this sis?"

Stacy looked at her, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try,…Mac said this is where all imaginary friends go when they don't have a home, she could be here."

Stephanie looked sadly at her, "now lets not get our hopes up Stacy…"

Stacy walked up to her sister, holding her hand, "Come on Steph, you gotta have a little bit of faith, we are just looking around Okay?"

Stephanie smiled at her little sister patting her on the head, "Okay…it wouldn't hurt to look, who knows…maybe she could be here."

"Yeah! that's the spirit!" Stacy hugged her sister just as the door came open.

Mac stepped out with Ed behind him saying, "Stacy, Stephanie, I would like you to meet Eduardo, he is of the sweetest friends here at Fosters. Ed these are my friends, Stacy and her older Stephanie, could you help Stephanie up the stairs please?"

Ed smiled with a nod, "Si senor Mac!" Ed walked down till he was right behind Stephanie's wheelchair. Stephanie was a little surprised at first as Ed lifted her up in her wheelchair, walking up the stairs, then setting her gently on the porch.

After being set down, Stephanie looked up at Ed with a smile, "Thank you Ed"

Ed smiled, "De Nada Senorita Stephanie."

Stephanie smiled at Ed then looked to Mac when he opened the door.

"Ladies, I would like to welcome you to Fosters home for Imaginary Friends." Mac announced opening the door to the foyer.

Stacy was the first to walk in and look around as Ed gently pushed Stephanie in, "Wow…this place is huge."

"It sure is, it has over 1000 imaginary friends here, but each one has a very unique talent and personality, I tell ya, if you need to look for a special friend, this is the place for it," Mac said proudly.

Stacy smiled, "I will believe it…"

"over 1000 friends here?" Stephanie asked in amazement, "that's a lot to come by."

"None of which, could be as awesome as me," Bloo smirked leaning up against the frame of the dinning hall entry way, with yogurt and muffin crumbs all over his face.

Stacy and Stephanie looked at Bloo and laughed as Mac said, "you got something on your face hot shot."

"Oh…" Bloo said, using his arm to wipe off his face.

"Who is this?" Stacy asked.

"This is Bloo, he is my imaginary friend," Mac then looked at Bloo, "Bloo, this is Stacy and Stephanie, the girls I told you about."

"Really?!" Bloo ran up to Stacy, jumping up and down, "Are you the one who soda popped that pompous jerk Blake Superior?"

Stacy looked at him and smiled proudly, "yep! I sure am."

"WHOOHOOO!" Bloo shouted circling around her then looked to Mac, "I like her already."

"But she is still grounded," Stephanie pointed out.

"What?!" Bloo announced, "are you kidding me! The girl should get a medal," he then whispered to Stacy, "for what its worth, I applaud you for your genius."

Stacy giggled and whispered back, "Thanks."

"Alright then, shall we start with the tour?" Mac asked when Bloo stepped in.

"No, allow me," Bloo said with a smile as he led the girls to the elevator, he then said "welcome to Bloo's foster home tour, we shall begin at the top and work our way to the bottom, everyone please watch your step, if you are scared of elevator rides or have motion sickness, please take the stairs." He looked to Ed, "Sorry Ed."

Ed looked down sadly, letting go of Stephanie's chair and started to the dinning room for breakfast.

"LET THE TOUR BEGIN!" Bloo shouted while everyone went inside the elevator riding it up.


	31. The Muffins are hers

Stacy couldn't believe of all the imaginary friends that in the huge mansion, she was completely awe stricken by them. Tall, short, thin, fat, big, small, plain colored, multi colored, cute, scary, bald and hairy, every type of imaginary friends imagined, she couldn't believe it. She smiled brightly as did her sister saying, "This place is amazing! I can't believe of all the friends who live here, this place is awesome!"

"And that's not even the best part," Bloo stated, "We also have stable friends too, Unicorns, Pejaysus…"

"That's Pegasus," Mac corrected.

"Whatever, we also have Bee friends too, they make the honey in the back," Bloo smiled as continued down the hall.

Walking down the 2nd Floor hallway, Coco came out of the library with a book under her wing when she saw Bloo come up with Mac and the girls, she waved her feet in a hello saying, "COCO!"

Stacy and Stephanie looked at one another then at Mac, "Is she asking if we want some Coco?" Stephanie asked.

Mac chuckled, "oh no, her name is Coco, because… well…all she saids is Coco, but she was just mostly saying hi. After you get to know her for a while, she starts to make sense," Mac looked to Coco, "Coco, these are my friends, Stacy and Stephanie, they just moved here."

"COCO!"

Coco came up to the girls, laying a couple of eggs then pushed them over to Stacy and Stephanie. Stephanie looked at the turquoise colored egg as Mac handed it to her, opening it, she got a pair of new white shoes which made her smile, "Wow…thank you Coco."

Coco smiled.

Stacy opened up a pink egg and got a new pink lunch box, "Wow! This is awesome! Thank you Coco!" Coco smiled at her, "so she lays eggs with anything inside?"

"It depends on what you get, sometimes you can get something good, other times it can be something very powerful, but Coco is usually good with laying whatever the child needs," Mac said with a smile as he opened up a green one, getting his own bowling ball that was green with blue poker dots, "See?"

"Wow, she is so cool!" Stacy said with a large smile.

"Cococococo!" Coco smiled brightly at her.

"Uh…what did she say?" Stacy looked to Mac a little confused.

"She said, Thank you." Mac smiled at Stacy just as Frankie came out of the game room with a tray of cups.

Frankie looked at Mac and the girls saying, "Hi there, you must be the people coming to look for a friend to adopt?"

Stephanie looked to Stacy then said to Frankie, "Actually we are just looking."

"Oh?" Frankie said in a fact tone, "is there anything I can help you find in Particular?"

Stacy looked to Mac as he said, "This is Frankie Foster, she is the granddaughter of the founder of this place, if there is anyone who can match you up with an imaginary friend, It would be her."

"Aww thanks Mac," Frankie smiled at him as she bent down to Stacy.

Stacy looked down, wondering if she should ask, then looked at her saying, "Well…we are wondering…if….well, if you had any recent additions to the home? Like any new comers?"

Frankie thought for a moment saying, "I believe we do have a few, they should be downstairs having breakfast right now."

Stacy's stomach grumbled when Frankie said breakfast. She hugged her stomach blushing a little, "hehehe, sorry…"

Frankie smiled at her, "That's okay, you hungry?"

Stacy looked down a little ashamed as Stephanie rolled up to her, placing a hand on her head, "She was so excited about seeing the place, that we…kind of skipped breakfast."

Mac smacked his head, "oh man, I am sorry, I should have asked if you wanted anything!"

Stacy looked at him saying, "its okay, It wasn't till she said breakfast that I got hungry."

"Well, we have plenty of food, if you want something to eat," Frankie said with a smile.

"Are you sure, we don't want to impose or anything," Stephanie said in sincerity.

"Oh trust me, its no problem, come on." Frankie said as she led them to the elevator to go to the first floor.

When the elevator door closed, Sarah came out of the library with a few books in hand as she looked around… _that's odd, I thought I heard a familiar voice… _she thought but shrugged it off as she went upstairs to the 5th floor nursery to read the little ones a story.

Frankie led, Stacy and Stephanie into the dinning hall were a few imaginary friends were sitting around eating some muffins and parfaits when Wilt came out of the kitchen with a gallon of milk in hand, "Who wants milk?!"

All the imaginary friends raised their hand as did Stacy. Stephanie giggle a little at her little sister when Wilt looked at them with a smile, " Hello there," he greeted, handing the milk over to Eight Arm Allen, who passed it down to the next friend.

Stacy couldn't believe her eyes, she watched Wilt walking up till he stopped in front of them. Her head looking all the way up till she thought that she was going to fall on her back if she looked up anymore, "Wow," was all she could say.

Frankie introduced, "Ladies this is Wilt, he is the sweetest and kindest guys you will ever meet here in Fosters, he knows this place inside and out."

Mac looked to Wilt, "Wilt, this Stacy and Stephanie, they just moved here last weekend."

Wilt looked a little shocked by the names, but thought nothing of it as he smiled looking down to Stacy then Stephanie, _its probably another Stacy and Stephanie…_Wilt thought to himself as he bent down to the girls holding out his hand to the little girl, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Stacy looked at Wilts hand and shook it with a smile, "Your pretty tall and from the looks of your shoes and number on your chest, you must be a champion at Basketball."

Wilt smiled, "Yep!, you like to play Basketball?"

Stacy smiled, "Sure do! Its one of my favorite sports!"

"Awsome," Wilt said, "maybe you and I can play sometime."

"That would b-" Stacy's stomach grumbled interrupted her chat. She blushed at Wilt and looked down a little embarrassed.

Wilt smiled at the girls saying, "You guys hungry? We have tons to choose from, yogurt, Muffins, cereal, fruit, anything you like."

Stacy sniffed the air as she walked to the table, "The muffins smell good."

Wilt smiled at her and Stephanie, "Sure thing, Go ahead and take a seat, help yourself to anything on the table, you want anything to drink?"

"Milk please," Stacy said, while Frankie moved a seat over for Stephanie to roll herself in.

"I would just like some water please," Stephanie answered as she grabbed a couple of muffins off the tray, giving two to Stacy and two for herself.

"You got it!" Wilt smiled, walking off to the kitchen while Mac and Bloo decided to go check out the new games in the arcade room.

"You guys enjoy Breakfast, and I will check up on you later on," Frankie told them with a smile, walking out of the dinning room to Herriman's office.

Stacy and Stephanie took a bite of the muffins, their eyes widened at the sudden taste.

"Sis" Stacy whispered, "These…they taste like…they taste like."

Stephanie looked at Stacy whispering, " I know, only one person can make muffins like this…but…could it be?"

Stacy took another bite and smiled, her eyes brightened as she thought…_She is here._


	32. REUNITE!

After the nursery kids were put to sleep, Sarah made her way to the broom closet down the hallway. She looked at the closet door for a little bit, hesitant to open it, for she was afraid that she was going to be pushed in again, but then thought about what Wilt told her. She closed her eyes, then opened them again, thinking of one of her favorite songs as she sung, "Everything is beautiful" to herself, her hand shakily making it to the door knob. Opening it quickly, she grabbed the broom and slammed it shut, taking slow deep breaths as she hugged the broom to herself.

After a few minutes to regain her composure, Sarah then stood up as she said, "Now lets go take care of that class room." she smiled a little before heading to the elevator to go to the 4th floor school rooms.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Stacy rushed in, sliding on the floor a little, between Wilts legs as he was about to come out, then crashed into the bottom cabinets. Wilt dropped the tray, helping Stacy up asking worriedly, "are you okay?"

Stacy rubbed her head, "yeah I am fine," she then looked up to Wilt, "Wilt, do you know who made these muffins?"

Wilt smiled, "Well yeah, Sarah did."

Stacy's jaw dropped, "Sarah?! You mean, long brown hair, yellow fur, cat like, fluffy tailed, kind, caring, loving Sarah?"

Wilt looked at her then his jaw dropped, "Are you…_her…_Stacy?"

Stacy jumped up with a huge smile, "Yes she is here!" she then ran out to the dinning hall with Wilt close behind her, "Stephanie! Stephanie!"

Stephanie put her cup down, looking at her little sister and Wilt, "what's going on?"

Stacy smiled, "She is here! Sarah is here!"

Stephanie looked shocked, she couldn't believe her ears, "Are you serious?!"

"YES YES! She really is here!" Stacy shouted in excitement, causing Bloo and Mac to come running in.

"What's going on in here?" Bloo shouted.

"Guys! These are Sarah's creators!" Wilt said in excitement, "Quickly, has anyone seen her?"

Mac shook his head, "No…I haven't seen her since I got here."

"The only time I saw her was when she was in the kitchen," Bloo stated.

"Lets ask Mr. Herriman, he is the one who called her in, he will tell us where she is!" Wilt pointed out.

"What are we waiting for! Come on!" Stacy shouted as Bloo and Mac led the way into Mr. Herriman's office.

Sarah, after cleaning up the classroom, took the broom and set it back into the 5th floor closet. She leaned up against the door, then took out a little list out of her apron pocket, "Okay lets see here…put the little ones to bed, sweep the class rooms…next on the list is, tend to the backyard." Sarah felt her stomach growl a little as she rubbed her belly, "Oh, I better grab something to eat first," walking to the elevator to take her to the 1st floor when she saw the numbers above it light up.

"oh, Oh well, the stairs will do me just fine." Sarah said to herself walking towards the stairs.

Wilt, Mac, Bloo and Stacy took the elevator up to the 4th floor and checked out each class rooms, though seeing that Sarah was not in ever one of them, Stacy grunted, "okay, She is not up here."

"Its okay," Wilt assured her, "I know she is around here somewhere." Wilt thought for a moment then said, "I know, she could be still in the nursery, or maybe she is in the garden."

"I think for the safety of not losing sight of her, we split up," Stacy said looking up to Wilt.

"Good idea," Wilt said then turned to Mac and Bloo, "you guys cover the Garden, Stacy and I will handle the Nursery."

"Got it!" Mac and Bloo said, running into the elevator going down to the first floor, While Wilt and Stacy ran up the back stairs to go to the 5th floor nursery.

Once on the first floor, Mac and Bloo ran towards the back, while Sarah was in the kitchen washing her hands after eating . It wasn't till she got out of the kitchen when she realized she messed up her apron with crumbs and chocolate syrup splats.

Sarah sighed deeply in aggravation, taking off her apron and walking down the hallway to the laundry room, Just as Stephanie and Frankie came out of Herrimans office.

Frankie growled angrily, "I don't get it, Peter cotton butt could have called Sarah down here and it would save us the time, but no, _the intercom is used for emergencies only, not when you want to call someone when you can easily find them yourself…_Oh…I swear, one of these days."

"Its okay Frankie," Stephanie said turning her wheelchair to face her, "I am sure we will find her in no time. I mean how many places can their be?"

Frankie looked at her, "do you really want to know?"

"that many huh?" Stephanie said in a slight sad tone.

Frankie looked at her solemnly saying, "Its okay, like I said, Wilt knows this place inside and out, I am sure he will find Sarah in no time."

Mac and Bloo ran towards Frankie and Stephanie from the backyard, panting unevenly as they stopped in front of them.

"We…looked….can't….find…" Bloo breathlessly stated before passing out on the floor shortly after Mac did.

Frankie bent down helping both of them up as Mac wobbled a little while trying to stand up, "you guys take a breather, she can't be too f-."

"Stephanie?" said a shocked whispered voice.

Stephanie's attention was brought behind her as she stared wide eyed at who had called her name. Sarah was standing there stunned at the sight of Stephanie, but not as surprised as she was to see her.

Stephanie turned her chair to face her with a smile, her eyes welded up in tears silently saying, "you are here."

Sarah was about to say something when she heard, "SARAH!!!!" Her eyes were brought to the top of the stairs seeing Stacy on Wilts shoulder, without thinking, Stacy jumped off Wilts shoulder, landing on the very edge of the step making her slip forward.

In a panicked state, Sarah ran up catching Stacy in mid air, landing on her feet but then got knocked down on her back, "Stacy you n-" Stacy cut her off wrapping her arms around Sarah's neck and started crying.

Stacy was shaking as she cried, hugging Sarah dearly to her, "We…found you…Sarah…" Stacy couldn't talk anymore as she started to cry uncontrollably.

Feeling her dear creator and youngest child tremble in her embrace, Sarah sat up slowly wrapping her arms around Stacy, hugging her dearly, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at Stephanie who wheeled up to her taking Sarah's hand as she too started to cry.

Sarah gave a sigh of relief and content as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she stood up beside Stephanie, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's shoulders as she wrapped her arms around her waist hugging her dearly as both girls started crying. Wilt smiled at Sarah as she gave a smile, she was once again, reunited with her creators.


	33. Please!

After the girls calmed themselves, The gang decided to spend the rest of the day outside in the back yard. Mac, Stacy and Bloo were playing freeze tag with Coco and Ed, while Stephanie sat near Sarah in the rocking chair with Wilt by her side.

Sarah smiled at Stacy, seeing her so full of life again as she tagged Bloo and then bolted, When Frankie came out with at tray of lemonade saying, "Get them while they are still cold." she giggled and handed them off one at a time.

"Thank you Frankie," Stephanie said, taking a sip then looked to Sarah.

"So you work in Kingsly's Graphic shop now huh? How did that happen?" Sarah asked Stephanie, taking a sip of her lemonade.

Stephanie smiled, "I won a contest that I joined a few months after moving into our new home. They said because I was too young at the time, they would wait till I was 18 to hire me. After that, I work in a little program for amateur artists. it's a small little group, and a lot of hours, but it pays well. With a few years of tranining, they said I could go into designing for individual companies like Vogue."

Sarah looked at her in surprise, "Wow, I can't believe it. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks," Stephanie smile.

Sarah then looked to kids asking, "How is Stacy holding up?"

Stephanie smiled looking at her little sister as she played, "She seems to be doing okay, but complains that we don't get to see each other much, except over the weekends. Now that I work late, she has to go to a daycare center till I come pick her up. When I do, Its passed her bedtime and she ends up falling asleep in the car."

"Wait.." Wilt looked at Stephanie surprised, "You have a car?"

Stephanie nodded, "yeah."

"But how…I mean…well…" Wilt looks at her and her Wheelchair.

Stephanie laughs, "I get that question all the time, since I work for the company, they got me a car that especially made for me. So everything I have is at push of a button on the joystick, breaks and pedal power included."

"Oh! I get it! that's pretty neat," Wilt smiled.

Sarah giggled a little as she took another sip of her lemonade, leaning back in the chair as she watched the kids play with a contented smile, "I am glad to see you two are doing very well," Sarah said to Stephanie, "She looks so happy."

"Now that we found you, we are very happy," Stephanie assured her.

Sarah looked at her then looked down, "I didn't hear from you girls for a long time…I was worried that you were…still….you know…what about..."

"Sarah," Stephanie rolled up to Sarah, placing a hand on hers, "My dad did that, not us, I wasn't upset with you, I was upset with him, he was the one who separated us, after what happened…" she paused seeing Sarah's sadden expression then said, "I am sorry if it seemed like I was upset with you, that couldn't be further from the truth, what you did that day, he deserved it. And after I turned 18, I took custody of Stacy…just what…mom…wanted…" Stephanie looked down.

Sarah looked at her, resting her free hand on top of hers, "I am sure she would be very proud on how you two are taking care of one another."

"Yes,…I know she would be…" Stephanie smiled a little.

Sarah could tell in the look of her eyes, the pain never went away and she still blamed herself for her mothers passing. No matter how many times she tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault, Stephanie still felt bad. She knew she couldn't take away the pain or give back what she lost, all she could do is be there for her.

Wilt looked at Stephanie, walking over to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "You have to start thinking what your mom would have wanted…"

Stephanie looked up shocked to Wilt, "How do you-"

"Sarah told me everything…" Wilt said looking to Sarah who in turn looked down a little, "Your mom did a courageous thing, she couldn't live in the pain of loosing you so she gave herself up to save you. Your mother loved you so much, she wanted you to live a full and happy life. She would not want you to suffer over her passing, she would want you two to live happily…" He looked out to Stacy who dog piled on top of Mac and Bloo while laughing, "and from the looks of things, you two are doing what she wanted you to do."

Stephanie smiled at him placing her free hand over his, "yes, I know wherever she is, she is watching."

Sarah looked up to Wilt with a kind smile, giving him the looks of thanks from the bottom of her heart. She knew that Stephanie needed some assurance and getting it from another persons point of view was what she needed to hear.

Stephanie said looked to Sarah, "But now that we found you…I was wondering."

Sarah looked at her, "yes?"

"Could you come back and live with us?" Stephanie asked.

Sarah's eyes widened as did Wilts, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You…want me back?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, now that we found you, there is no way we are going to loose you again," Stephanie said.

Sarah looked down then to Wilt, who stood there looking at her, with an slightly sad look, though hid it from Stephanie. She then looked back to her, "But what about…you know…what happened?…you didn't tell Stacy did you?"

Stephanie sighed and shook her head, "No… I didn't tell her, she doesn't need to know, she wasn't there when it happened. We Just missed you so much Sarah, please say that you will come back."

Sarah looked down, then looked to Stacy who tackled Bloo giving him a noggin as Ed , Coco and Mac laughed. Inside, she was thrilled to be back into her creators lives, but another part of heart…it was…aching. She gave Stephanie a slight smile, saying, "I…I…I will come back with you."

Stephanie's smile grew as she threw her arms around Sarah hugging her dearly. Wilt, felt his world come to a screeching halt, all nature of its wonder and beauty loosing its color, his heart skipping a beat, but…knew…deep down inside…part of her wanted it. He could only give a small smile, then walked back into the house and into the living room, his feet dragging on the floor as he walked. He sat on the sofa with a hand to his heart…as painful as it was…as much as he loved her…he knew that her creators always came first.


	34. Parties, Cake and Wilt?

It didn't take long when word got out that Sarah was going home. Some imaginary friends were sad to hear while Duchess was overjoyed over the bit of news, she was so thrilled that she declared that they would throw a little going a away party that night for Sarah and her girls, which caught a lot of the imaginary friends by surprise, but didn't think much of it, since it was for Sarah, they thought she deserved it.

Sarah and the girls were surrounded by many friends as they cheered them on with games, food and presents. The Nursery friends decided to work together and made Sarah a Marconi picture, Sarah gladly took it with a smile on her face hugging the children dearly to her. Frankie gave her old but still beautiful well kept clothes to Sarah, Coco laid a picture of all them together and Ed gave Stacy a stuffed Teddy bear that he helped put together with Knitting Nancy.

Stephanie couldn't believe of how many friends took a shine to Sarah, then again, she had that personality that no one could ever turn away from. She couldn't blame them for missing her already, after all, she was imaged by the greatest person in her world.

"Hey Sarah!" Bloo shouted bringing her attention to him, "I heard you were going home, so I wanted to give you something, you know as a going away present, to show that I care" Bloo smile at Mac who just rolled his eyes at him. Bloo set a Paddle Ball in Sarah's lap with a smile, "Enjoy"

"Bloo!" Mac shouted, "what kind of a gift is that?"

"What?!" Bloo shouted back, "Its was one of the best paddle balls I have."

"But Bloo they all look the same," Mac pointed out.

"Nah Uh! This one was special," Bloo crossed his arms over his chest, "I has a red sticker with a smiley face on it."

Mac looked at him annoyed, "you got that sticker from Ed's sticker box didn't you?"

Bloo covered Mac's mouth, "Shhhh…he doesn't have to know that."

Ed looked at Bloo, "know what?"

"Uh…what a…great guy you are," Bloo covered with a smile.

Ed just smiled appreciatively as Stacy took the Paddle ball from Sarah's lap saying, "Wow cool."

"Yeah, that rights, it is cool," Bloo said confidently, "Given by me, the worlds best Paddle Ball champion."

Mac sighed, "Oh please, you couldn't paddle your way out of a paper bag."

"I could to!" Bloo shouted, "besides, no one can paddle like I can, which is why I am the champion."

"You mean like this?" Stacy said as she paddled the ball with a smile on her face

Bloo's jaw dropped, "What?! that's not fair, can everyone do that?!"

"I can't," Sarah replied with a small smile.

"Its no big deal, its all in the wrist," Stacy said.

"Oh yeah!? I bet your sister can't do it," Bloo challenged.

Stacy looked at him then handed the Paddle Ball to her Sister who started to paddle just as fast.

Bloo looked at them annoyed, "I stand corrected."

Mac point and laughed at Bloo while he glared at him when Mr. Herriman came in with Madame Foster. Mr. Herriman hopped over to Sarah holding out an envelope to her saying, "This is for all the hard work you did for us, I hope this will help you along the way with your creators."

Sarah looked at him then at the envelope, she opened it up, finding a check inside, she looked at the numbers saying, "Wow…" she then looked to Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster, "I appreciate the offer Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, but I don't think I can take this."

"Nonsense, if anything, its to show how much we appreciate everything you have done for us," Mr. Herriman said fixing his monocle.

Madame Foster smiled with a giggle, "Its from all of us deary, we all pitched in so you can live comfortably, even if it is just for a little bit."

Sarah smiled as she handed the check to Stephanie who looked at it then said, "Wow!"

"Thank you so much for everything you," looks to everyone at the table, "all of you, have done for me." She looked around the table, seeing everyone's smile…except….Wilt.

"Alright guys, I got CAKE!" Frankie shouted, bringing out a 5 layer cake with blue frosting and yellow flowers.

Everyone cheered as she set the cake on the table. Sarah looked up at the group then looked to her creators saying, "will you excuse me girls?"

Stephanie looked at her saying, "Sure."

Sarah got up from her seat, walking over to Frankie tapping her on her shoulder. Once her attention was drawn to her, she whispered, "Where's Wilt?"

Frankie looked around saying, "I don't know, last time I saw him, he was in the backyard."

"Thanks," Sarah said as she made her way back to her creators telling them that she would be right back, then headed towards the back of the house. Stacy didn't mind as she was handed a slice of cake from Mac while Bloo tried to give it to her first. Stephanie on the other hand, watched Sarah as she went, curious as to what got her attention she followed her.

In the backyard, Wilt was dribbling his basketball on the half court. He tried to make a basket but failed as it fell out of the loop and bounced away, "Aw man!" Wilt sighed, trudging his feet over the dirt then grabbed his ball.

Sarah stood by the door to the porch, watching Wilt in sorrow. The painful look on his face was unbearable, she had to say something to him, it was the least…no…it was what she could do for him since he was always there for her. Taking a deep breath, she walked out the door and headed towards him.

Stephanie made sure that she was not seen as she hid behind the entry way, till Sarah had gone outside, then headed towards the door, staying to the side as she watched through the screen door.


	35. Court Talk

Sarah stopped outside the line of the half court, Wilts back was still facing her, pondering on what to say. Was he upset with her? Was he avoiding her because he didn't want to face the truth that she was going home with her creators? Or was he trying to soften departure by keeping his distance from her? So many questions, yet she wasn't sure which one was true or not. She took another deep breath, breaking the silence she said, "Hi Wilt."

Wilt looked at her, surprised that he didn't hear her coming, he smiled at her saying, "hey there Sarah, how is the party going?"

Sarah looked at him, "Its going okay. It would be more fun if you came in to join."

Wilt looked to his basketball bouncing it a few times, "I am sorry Sarah. I don't feel much to be in the party mood, and I would hate to be the downer over such a joyous event," he said with truth and sincerity. Its true, he didn't want to be the party pooper and rain over her parade over something she always wanted. He figured it was probably best if he just made this a small goodbye and just let it go…but he knew deep down inside…he could never let her go.

Sarah glared as she walked up to him, grabbing his basketball so his attention was to her and not the object, "Its kind of late for that Wilt when you are not there!…Look, I know you are upset. But you know how I feel about the girls, its been such a long time since I have seen them, why can't you be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you!" He shouted back, "Sarah, I know how you feel about your girls, I don't have anything against them. In fact, I can see why you love them so much," he said with a small smile, as did Stephanie when she heard his next words, "Stacy is so cute and full of life, I can tell she can be a handful sometimes but she has a strong determination and a way about her that would make people notice that she is going to make something of herself. Stephanie is so kind and caring, I can tell that she had been thinking about you for a long time and missed you terribly…knowing that she forgave you for what had happened, shows that she still cares about you a lot. I am very happy for you that you are going home with your creators….I just…" Wilt looked down while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sarah looked up at him, hugging the ball to her as she waited for him to continue.

Wilt took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly as he took a seat on one of the backyard benches. Placing his hand to his face as he leaned forward, "I would miss you."

Sarah looked at him solemnly as she hugged the ball tighter.

"I am so used to waking up every morning to see your beautiful face. That happy smile you give, the wonderful advice, the stories you tell, all I can think about is you. You are the first thing that pops into my head when I fall asleep and the first thing I think of when I wake up. I love spending time with you and knowing that I won't be able to see you everyday, I can't help…but …feel sad."

Sarah looked at him with a sad expression. She placed the ball on the ground then walked over to the bench to sit next to him, "You think I wasn't thinking about that too?"

Wilt looked at her as she continued, "how I won't be able to be around your cheerful face. To enjoy moments of just being there with you? To enjoy the warmth you give me every time I see you?…Wilt… I love being around you. As much as I love being there for someone who needs me, you showed me that someone could be there for me when I needed it…." She gently took his hand in hers, intertwining her fingers with his, "you have become a big part of my life Wilt."

Wilt smiled.

Sarah smiled at him, bringing his hand to her heart, "You come to be a part of my life that I can't seem to live without. I know my girls care and love me a lot, and I love them with all of my heart. But a part of my heart will always have a place for you. After all that you have done for me, after all you have put up with, you are a very special guy Wilt…and no one could ever fill that part of me but you."

Wilt looked at her in a dreamlike state, his hand slowly moving out of her fingers to rest on her cheek as she smiled at him with her eyes closed. He wiped a single tear that came down her face with his thumb saying, "Please Sarah…no more crying. You cried enough to last a person a life time. This is a happy day, so please don't cry."

Sarah sighed, "I know, I can't tell if its for happy times to come, or the fact that I will miss you the most out of everyone here."

"Lets just leave it as happy times to come," Wilt said with a smile.

Sarah smiled more as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him dearly to her. Wilt wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of holding her, if only one last time.

Sarah then pulled away, but never leaving the embrace, to looked at him saying, "I promise to come and visit often, and when we go shopping I will see if you want to come with us."

"Sarah," Wilt said with a smile, "as much as I love the sound of that, this is a time with your kids, I don't want to invade on their lives when they don't even know me, I don't even know if they would even like me."

Sarah smiled at him, putting a hand to his face, gently caressing his cheek, "I like you…" this made Wilt blush a little, "Wilt, you are such a great, sweet, kind, loving, caring guy, any girl on this earth, be imaginary or real, would have to be nuts not to have you for their own" she looked down with a slight blush, then looked back at him, "but…I am glad I have you for my own."

Wilt looked at her with a wide eye, was she saying what he thought she was saying? Did she?…feel the same way about him? He wanted to ask her so badly but didn't want to sound eager.

"Wilt?" Sarah brought both hands to his face, "everything you have done for me, has made me realize what a sweet and loving guy you are, and how much you mean to me," She leaned her head against his saying, "I should have told you sooner, but I could never find the perfect time to, I just want to let you know…I love you Wilt."

Wilt could feel his heart soar to the sound of those words. All the questions he had for her slowly slipped out of his mind, he no longer worried or thought about what or how she felt about him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her with every ounce of his soul, saying, "I can't tell you what a great relief that is for me. I promise, no matter how long it takes. Even if you move away with your girls, I will wait for you and write to you every day."

Sarah looked at him with a smile, eyes full of joyous tears and undying love, "I would love that very much."

Wilt smiled at her compassionately, gently wiping her tears away to gaze into her beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't explain this feeling he had, for right now, right at the very moment, nothing in the world mattered but him and her. He put his hand to her face, her hands were still on his as they gently caressed his cheeks, their gaze never left contact of one another. Sarah's hands slid from Wilts face, feeling his soft furry skin under her fingers. Wilt could feel himself on the inside shake to the gently feel of her fingers on him as her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. The distance between them grew less as he pulled her to him, their eyes once in contact of each other, closed to where they could only hear the silent winds, and the gentle sound of the grass flowing till…their lips met, and there was only feeling that was left.

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was seeing, she was in awe struck. Her Sarah, her and Stacy's Imaginary friend, had fallen in love…she slowly rolled away. She looked down with a heavy heart thinking…_Oh Sarah…how could you?_


	36. How could you?

Wilt and Sarah came back inside, hands laced together as they walked into the dinning hall. A few friends were still there munching on some leftovers and talking amongst themselves while Frankie was sitting with Stacy as Mac and Bloo played charades.

Stacy looked at Mac as he held up two fingers, "Two words?" Stacy asked, Mac nodded.

Then she looked to Bloo who pretending to sing without sounds, "Song!" she said. Bloo smiled and nodded to her.

Mac and Bloo flapped their arms around, circling around each other like birds. Frankie looked at them deep in thought saying, "Flying?" Mac looked to her and made a gesture with his hands saying it was smaller.

"Okay…um…Fly?" Frankie asked, Mac smiled and nodded.

"I know! Fly away!" Stacy shouted.

"Yes that's it!" Mac shouted back with a smile as they cheered.

"That was way to easy, we got to think of something harder," Bloo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I promise to make it harder, after all, it is my turn," Stacy smiled, jumping down from her seat.

Sarah smiled, walking up to them as she looked around seeing that Stephanie wasn't around, "Stacy where is Stephanie?"

"I don't know," Stacy answered.

Frankie, "She said she was going to talk to Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster about something…but she wouldn't say what."

Sarah looked at her confused then to Wilt, "That's odd, I wonde-"

"Lady Sarah, Master Wilt, your presence is requested in my office immediately." Called Mr. Herriman on the intercom.

Sarah was a little surprised, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a bit worried…_I wonder what this is all about. _She thought to herself as both her and Wilt walked towards Herriman's office.

Wilt looked down to Sarah, "I wonder what's going on?" he asked her with concern.

"I am not sure," Sarah answered reaching Herriman's door and knocking.

"You may enter," Herrmian answered. Sarah and Wilt came in, seeing Madame Foster standing by Herriman and Stephanie in front of his desk as they looked at them. Stephanie gave a saddened look that made Sarah's heart ach a little…_what is wrong? _she thought.

"Master Wilt Lady Sarah, would you please have a seat," Mr. Herriman instructed. Sarah and Wilt did what they were asked and sat in two vacant seats, both on either side of Stephanie. "Now it has been brought to my attention that Stephanie has made a few changes in her decision."

"Decision?" Sarah asked, "To what?"

"Why taking you home of course." Herriman answered, fixing his monocle, " She has decided to not take you home. S-"

"What?!" Sarah shouted, then looked to Stephanie, "Why?"

Stephanie looked to her sarying, "I saw you two outside…"

Sarah looked a her for a few seconds then her eyes widened, "Stephanie! Please, you-"

Wilt looked at Stephanie worriedly as he said also, "Please Stephanie, what happened outside is…well…it just happened, I meant every word I said…"

"I know you did," Stephanie looked to Wilt, "but that is neither here nor there."

Wilt looked at her sadly, "Please Stephanie, ever since Sarah got here, she has never stopped talking about you two…She loves you two so much, that-"

"I know that too," Stephanie said, "I know Sarah loves us, and I know she always will."

"May I please fin-" Mr. Herriman tried to say before Sarah cut him off.

"You girls will always come first in my life, nothing could ever change that," Sarah pleaded.

"Sarah, I know how you feel about us, bu-" Stephanie tried to explain before Wilt cut her off.

"Please Stephanie, if it hurts you that much…I…" Wilt looks to Sarah then to Stephanie sadly, "I…I…I will stay away from Sarah."

Sarah looked at him sadly as she explained to Stephanie, "Please, I know you gals don't know him…but he is a really great guy…"

"QUIET!!!!!" Madame Foster shouted, grabbing everyone's attention to her. Once quieted down, she smiled then turned to Mr. Herriman, "You may continue."

"Thank you Madame," Mr. Herriman said clearing his throat, "She has decided not to take you home right now."

"Right now?" Sarah asked confused then looked to Stephanie.

"Because we live in a two bedroom apartment and it wouldn't be fair if you slept in the living room, or I made Stacy sleep in my room. I rather have a place where you care comfortable. We still want you to come home with us, but we don't want you to have to worry about it for a while till we can find a place big enough for all of us."

"Oh, then…why is Wilt here?" Sarah looked at her.

"Oh, I asked Herriman to bring him in because I wanted to see if he wanted to live with us also," Stephanie said with a smile.

Wilt and Sarah looked at her shocked, "What?"

"That's why I was upset with you at first, I was upset because you didn't tell us about him sooner. Why didn't you tell us that you were in love?" Stephanie asked looking to Sarah.

Sarah looked at her then down, "I …I didn't want you girls to think that I forgotten about you two. You girls are always first in my heart. I didn't want you to think I didn't want to live anywhere else but with you two."

"But I still wish you would have told us the truth," Stephanie said putting a hand to Sarah's, "Sarah, I am an adult now, I am not the 15 year old that you remember. I still have some things I need to work on I know, but I never thought about putting your feelings aside and put mine first. You have always taught us to put others in front of ourselves and that's what I want to do for you…when I heard you two talking outside, there was no way I was going to separate you two." Stephanie looked to Wilt, "If its alright with Wilt, he can live with us too."

Wilt looked shocked to Stephanie, "you…want me to be part of your family?"

"Well of course, Sarah is our dearest friend, I can't imagine separating her from someone that she loves. But only if you want to that is, Its not something you have to make up right away, I just wanted you two to know that I was postponing the travel so that we can save up for a bigger home. And don't worry, I asked Madame Foster and Mr. Herrimanif it was okay for you guys can come see your friends anytime you want, and they said yes."

Wilt looked to Sarah then to Stephanie, "So I will be…"

Stephanie smiled, "you will be adopted into the family, it would be kind of like if you and Sarah got married."

Sarah and Wilt turned bright red to that statement as they looked at each other then down nervously.

Wilt rubbed his neck then cleared his throat looking to Stephanie, "Wow…I…I can't tell you what a joy it is to hear that. I know its nothing I have to decide now, but to be honest, I know you girls are the main priority of Sarah's life, but I don't feel comfortable moving in, unless you guys get to know me…because I hear so much about you girls, I would like us to spend a little time together."

Stephanie smiled at him saying, "You truly are a nice guy Wilt, I can see why Sarah's likes you so much."

Sarah put a hand to her face as she tried to hide her blush from Wilt who smiled at her.

"But if you would like to get to know us, I say we make a day of it. How about we start tomorrow? Is that okay?" Stephanie smiled at Wilt.

Wilt smiled at her, "Sure, we can go to the Game Hive Arcade if you like."

Stephanie smiles, "that sounds like fun, I know Stacy would love it. We can take a break from unpacking for one day." She then turned to Sarah, "We will all spend the day together."

Sarah smiled at her and hugged her dearly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	37. Why is she still here!

When Duchess got word that Sarah wasn't moving out right away the following morning, she blew a temper tantrum. In her room, she threw, broke and smashed whatever she could get her long red nails into. She was going through, all her drawers, cabinets, even her highly fashioned clothing, throwing them anywhere she could think of in the confines of her room…all which were in vain, for it did not subside the anger she felt.

Duchess grinded her teeth as she dug her nails into her satin sheets, "ARRGGGH!! Why can't I get rid of HER!" she shouted angrily yanking her sheets off her bed and threw them on the floor.

The purple vanity mirror and her long mirror friend Lester, cringed to the very sight of Duchess on her rampage as they watched her turn her room upside down. After a while, Duchess took a breather as the Vanity mirror said, "You need to calm down…you know Fosters won't be able to replace all that you broke."

"I don't care," Duchess said slightly calmly, "I want that furball out of this house."

"I don't get why you are so angry at her, she is going to go home with her creators sooner or later, then she would be out of your hair." The tall mirror pointed out.

"I rather have it sooner than later, every minute that…that…creature stays in this house, everyone's attention is drawn to her like a magnet. Children adore her, the friends of this house always comes to her, and now her creators are here?! I don't understand why they couldn't just take her anyway." Duchess walked to the window of her room, looking out to the backyard, seeing Sarah and Wilt enjoying a sunny morning with their friends sipping tall glasses of orange juice just as Stacy and Stephanie came out side.

She could see Mac and Bloo run up to Stacy, they jumped up and down with excitement while Coco came up laying a few eggs for Stacy and Stephanie. Both of them opened their eggs and got an egg full of tokens, both smiled at Coco and hugged her as Ed came by bringing them some orange juice. Sarah and Wilt laughed as they walked up to Stacy and Stephanie. Sarah gave them both a big hug then looked to Stacy saying something to her, then turned to Wilt who came up and held out his hand to her for a proper introduction. Stacy just looked at him and smiled, then jumped up hugging his legs which made him Laugh a little as did Stephanie and Sarah.

Duchess scratched her nails against the glass, seeing that wretched happy smile on her made her even more angrier at her. "How dare she be more happy than me. I have to suffer with these stupid people and their worthless imaginary friends, and she…" She shudders, "Oh how I can't stand her!"

"Have you ever thought just letting it go? Dwelling on something like this can make you go a little…you know…Crazy?" Vanity said as a brush came flying her way and cracked a part of her mirror, "OW!"

Duchess sighed deeply as she sat down in her seat at her make up dresser, putting a hand to her head.

"I agree with the vanity mirror," came a voice. Duchess turned to see Bendy leaning up against the door frame, biting his nails, "I did my best to scar her off. She just ended up passing out."

"She should have left, if it wasn't for that…" Duchess looked out the window again at Wilt, "if it wasn't for that broken bean pole. She would have left."

"What I can't seem to understand is, how she got out on her own, that was solid wood oak that she broke," Bendy pointed out unenthused, "she must be a lot stronger then what she claims to be."

"Even so, what have to find something else to get that creature out of here," Duchess said, going through her drawers and pulling out the file on Sarah.

Lester groaned saying, "she is going to be gone sooner or later, what is the problem?"

"It could be years before they save up to take her out of here, and I can't stand having that thing here for more than a few weeks," Duchess said thumbing through the file.

"Why not just leave her alone?" The purple vanity mirror glared at her, "She is nice, kind, thoughtful, and sweet. I can see why everyone loves her instead of you. You are bitter, cruel, thoughtless, and your ugly."

Duchess gasped, "How dare you, I gave you a place to hang on the most beautiful place in the house and you talk to me like that?"

"From where I am placed, the view isn't even remotely beautiful, secondly I can talk to you anyway I want, you may break me, but you will never silence me, and once you throw me away, I will tell the world what a cruel person you truly are, and you will never ever get adopted!" The vanity mirror shouted at her.

Duchess was beyond furious as she dropped the file and headed towards the vanity mirror. When the file hit the floor, Bendy saw a little red key, that was taped to the very back of the file, drop onto the carpet. He walked towards it saying, "Hey!"

Duchess stopped in mid action, holding the vanity mirror high into the air as she was about to break the mirror when Bendy stopped her.

Bendy held the key up looking at it, it was nothing specially designed just a simple red key with a 'S' on it, "what is this thing?"

Duchess threw the mirror on her sheet less bed as she walked up to Bendy looking at the key, "Hmm…that is odd, why would there be this kind of key in her file?"

"What do you mean ..this kind of key?" Bendy asked.

"Mr. Herriman usually keeps these keys inside certain files, its suppose to be linked to another file cabinet where they old other information on the friend, such as, if they hold some type of threat or they have something about them that could be dangerous," Duchess informed him.

The vanity mirror looked at her confused saying, "how do you know that?"

"I should know, because I have one in my file too," Duchess groaned, "Mr. Herriman saids it was for precautions should anyone wanted to know about me, or if anything should arise on how to stop it."

The vanity mirror looked at her, "so what was your danger side file?"

Duchess waved her hand, "something about, being overly jealous and a grudge holder."

The vanity mirror looked at her with a …_no surprise there_…look.

"Well, looks like they are leaving," Bendy said looking out the window seeing the group leave from the backyard following Frankie inside the mansion.

"Let them go, we have another file to search for," she said with her sly evil little smile, giggling as she and Bendy walked out of her bedroom.


	38. Game hive shocker

After Frankie dropped off the group at the Game Hive Arcade Center, Wilt opened the door to reveal a world Stacy rarely saw. Games, food, prizes and rides galore, the place had everything. Her smiled widened to the look of the place, it was just like a bee hive, guys dressed in bee costumes, the rides, the little mini games, she couldn't help but feel elated by the very sight of the place. It wasn't like she never went to a place like this, but she hardly, maybe even rarely gets a chance to go to these kinds of places. To her…this was her disneyland.

Stephanie looked at her little sister as she twirled a little when Mac and Bloo came up to her then showed her various of games they like to play. Mac was showing his skills on the ski ball as was Bloo who just got pummeled in the head with the ball after it bounced off from him throwing it. Sarah shook her head as she walked up to Bloo grabbing the ball from his hand, she wasn't about to let Stacy get hit in the head with the ball because he tried to play mister hot shot. Wilt looked to Stephanie with a smile.

"Well," Wilt started, "what would you like to do? There are tons of stuff to do around here."

Stephanie looked around thinking, she hadn't been to this kind of place sine when she was 6 with…she looked down a little when she thought about…her mother.

Wilt noticed the look on her face then decided to change the subject, "hey how about something to drink? Are you thirsty?"

"Nah, I was thinking," She smiled at Wilt, "How about a nice video game? I haven't played that in forever."

Wilt smiled down at her with a nod and led her to a video game section.

After a while, Bloo got tired of the ski ball game and decided to go for the claw machine instead. He leaned up against the handle saying, "yeah I am a master at this game."

Mac rolled his eyes, "Bloo, cut it out, we all know you that stink at sports, games, ski ball and the claw machine."

"I do not!" Bloo screamed, grabbing one of Mac's tokens, putting it into the machine, "Watch this!," he guiding the claw over to the pile of toys that lay inside, wondering which toy to grab.

"aim for the pink teddy bear!" Stacy shouted.

"Heck no! I getting the blue robot!" Bloo said forcing the claw over to the robot.

"but that's to heavy, you will never be able to lift it!" Mac looked at him with a glare.

"Can too! Watch this!" Bloo shouted, dropping the claw onto the robot and watch it get stuck in between the arms and legs, "HA! See!?!" he pulled it up from the pile and brought it to the drop box, but when he did…it got stuck on top, "WHAT?!!"

Mac and Stacy laughed.

Bloo growled at them then started to shake the machine, "Give me my prize you stupid thing!"

Sarah giggled as she walked to the machine and put a quarter in, then gently took the claw to the robot figures feet and tilted it till it dropped down. Bloo just gave her an annoyed look, "oh you think you are so clever don't you?" Bloo said to Sarah who just smiled at him.

Stacy giggled, "well, I am getting kind of thirsty."

Sarah stood up looking at Stacy, "then lets gets some refreshments."

"That sounds cool, I was getting thirsty myself," Mac said with a smile.

"Aww, I am thirsty and hungry can we get something to eat?" Bloo whined.

"well, I suppose we could, but just a light snack for now, we have to wait Stephanie and Wilt," Sarah said, "we can get two pretzels and share okay?"

"Share" Bloo whined again.

Sarah glared at him as Stacy said, "its okay, I am just thirsty, I don't mind waiting, so you can have my pretzel Bloo."

"But I want a Pizza, thick greasy, cheese, pepperoni, sausage filled pizza!" Bloo said, his mouth slowly coming to a drool.

Sarah sighed as she shook her head, "alright alright, you guys go find Stephanie and Wilt and we will order a pizza okay?"

"You got it!" Mac and Bloo said running off to find Wilt and Stephanie.

When Sarah and Stacy got the concession stand, Sarah looked at the list before she said to the clerk, "I would like one large pizza with pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese please with 6 root beers please."

The clerk nodded as he placed the order. Stacy looked at the treats behind the glass display, craving each nougat, peanut butter filled candy displayed before her when she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you like obsessed with food or something?" came a voice beside her.

Stacy looked to the sound of the voice and immediately grew a sour face as she saw Richie looking at her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, "Why would you say that?"

"because it seems that every time we meet, I see you hovering around food or drinks, what's the matter don't get enough of it at home?" Richie stated flatly but then said, "I will be willing get you any type of food you want."

Stacy stuck her hand up, "I don't take second hand pity pocket change from no one."

"From the looks of your clothes, you look like you could use some second hand pity pocket change," Richie smirked.

Stacy glared at him saying, "at least my hair don't look like it cut through solid medal, you put so much moose and hair spray on, that if I were to throw you into the wall, you would get stuck there."

"Your sass is starting to really get on my nerves," Richie growled.

"just now?" Stacy said cocking her head to the side, when Sarah looked down at her.

"Stacy, don't be rude," Sarah said looking over to the child who looked at her with a questionable look.

"who is this?" Richie asked.

"This is my imaginary friend, my original imaginary friend, Sarah. She is sweet, kind, thoughtful, everything your imaginary friend could never be," Stacy said in a matter of fact voice.

Richie looked over Sarah saying, "she looks almost human, what can she do?"

"She can cook, tell great stories, make clothes, a-"

"Boring…That is nothing to what my imaginary friend can do…oh Blake!" Richie called as Blake came flying up with an arm full of tickets.

Blake grinned saying, "I have collected 7,569 tickets, and I have reached highest score on mega blaster 5000."

Richie smiled, "bet your imaginary friend can't do that."

"She doesn't have to, she is fine the way she is." Stacy said crossing her arms

Sarah looked down at her with a smile, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Richie rolled his eyes and looked to Blake, "Blake, this is Stacy's imaginary friend, the one she said could put you to shame."

Blake chuckled but stopped when he saw Sarah. His wide tiger eyes scrolled from her feet up to her face, his arms dropped all the tickets to the floor, as he jaw opened in awe struck. She was…gorgeous. He quickly licked his hand and streaked his hair back and flew up to her gently taking her hand in his as he bowed to her, "Oh sweet fair maiden, if there was a damsel in distress for me to rescue, please let her be you and I will rescue you with arms wide open. I shall carry you to the highest clouds to where no harm will befall upon you. For I fair maiden am at your service." He lent forward kissing her hand.

Sarah made a slight disgusted face as she pulled her hand away from him, "As charming and overly done as that sounds. I am not to be a maiden in distress or someone to be whisked away. I already found my superhero."

"I bet he can't do this!" Blake stood next to Sarah, strutting his muscles out, "Boom Boom Fire power!"

"Blake what are you doing?!" Richie shouted.

"Uh no," Sarah answered Blake, "but he doesn't need muscles or special powers to win me over…."

"Hey there Sarah" Wilt walked over placing a hand on her shoulder with a smile as he looked at Richie then at Blake, " I see you meet Blake and Richie."

Sarah looked up to Wilt, "you know these two?"

"Yeah, every year they come to Fosters for the Imaginary friend talent show. Blake always won till he lost 2 years ago."

Blake huffed at the sudden humiliation reminder then shouted to Wilt, "Lay your hands off the lady at once you broken bean pole!"

Sarah glared at him, "Don't you talk to my boyfriend like that."

Blake's jaw dropped, "Boyfriend? Him!?"

Sarah smiled saying flatly, "Yes."

Blake stood up next to Wilt looking him over in a disgusted curiosity, "I don't see anything worth liking. He has no muscles, he can't fly nor can he save baby seals in a blink of an eye."

Sarah smiled and intertwined her fingers with Wilts, he looked down at her and smiled back as she said, "its his inner strength that makes him more powerful than any super hero."

"Yeah so there" Stacy stuck her tongue out at Richie.

Richie glared at Blake for his embarrassing performance as he looked at Sarah, "Wait a minute….I think I have seen her kind before."

Stephanie looked at Richie with a questionable stern look, "What do you mean…her kind?"

Richie looked at Stephanie, " I mean from what she described, cooks well, tells great stories, thoughtful, kind, makes clothes…she is an imaginary motherly like Friend."

"Gosh you think?" Stacy said sarcastically.

"Thats really sad," Richie said.

Stacy looked at him with a slight glare, "What do you mean sad?"

"Well either your mother sucked so much you had to make her up, or your mother died and decided to think of a cheap imitation of her," Richie crossed her arms raising a brow to Stacy, "so in other words, yours isn't original, its cheap."

Wilt glared at Richie for saying such horrible things about Sarah in front of her and her creators. He gritted his teeth a little, holding back every word he wanted to tell the little brat when Stacy shouted:

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY!" Stacy shouted.

"You mean your real mother or your friend?" Richie asked.

Stacy could feel tears swelling in her eyes, how could anyone say such things about a mother, about any mother. She couldn't remember much of her mom because she died when she was 3, but she did remember her soft voices and her warm hugs whenever she got hurt or needed someone to hold her. She clenched her fists as she was about to wop him one when…

"Hey Richie?!" Mac shouted behind Richie making him turn around to face him, when he did, Bloo grabbed his collar and dropped a slushy ice drink down his shirt.

Richie screamed as he jumped up and down trying to get all the ice out, he hopped away with Blake close behind him. Blake looked to Sarah as she bent down to Stacy, putting her hands on her shoulders as she too looked sad to what horrible things his creator had said, giving a sorrowful sigh he ran off with his creator.


	39. the accident

Wilt grabbed the pizza as the group walked outside to find a table. Stacy walked slowly while Mac and Bloo stayed by her side trying to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about what Richie Wiltbrat, he wouldn't know a pure imaginary friend if one bit him in the butt," Bloo said looking a Stacy who looked at him back with a small smile.

"Yeah," Mac said, "Sarah is very unique and special."

"Yeah…wait…HEY!" Bloo glared at Mac.

Mac rolled his eyes, "Not more special than you Bloo."

"That's better," Bloo said crossing his arms.

"You guys don't think she is fake?" Stacy asked them.

Bloo and Mac looked at her a smile saying, "Not even."

Stacy smiled a little when Sarah came by with the pizza after Wilt and Stephanie already took their share. Stacy smiled up at Sarah as she, Mac and Bloo took a seat at another table.

Wilt watched Stacy's face, which still looked a little sad, he knew a few kids thought of imaginary parents before, but with Sarah there was something about her that just made her much more than that to her. Wilt looked to Stephanie after he saw Sarah sit down with the little ones and asked her, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Stephanie looked to Wilt, "I guess it would all depend on the question."

"Well…I hope I am not prying in or anything, but…Sarah did tell me parts of what your mother did from what you told her, but I am just curious, What happened that day of her passing?" Wilt looked at her sadly, seeing her facial expression turn to shock then sadness as she looked down at the concrete flooring of the outside dinning area, " I am sorry, I don't mean to be forward w-"

"Its alright," Stephanie said, trying to hold back her tears, " I knew this was going to come one day, I guess telling it to someone could help relieve what little I have holding onto." Stephanie looked to Wilt and started to tell him what happened:

_It was a calm quiet night in a small peaceful neighborhood of South Carolina, the breeze was warm, the crickets were chirping and the street lamps were just lighting up, showing various of homes with lights on._

_In a house on the corner of a street, a woman with long brown hair, wearing a dark brown business suit came walking out of the house as she shouted, "I am going to go pick up Stacy from Timmy's…I will be right back Stephanie."_

"_MOM! WAIT!" a 13 year old Stephanie shouted, running down the stairs to her mom, "Mom please, can't I come with you? There are these pairs of shoes called the Lucy Lace straps that are on sale that I want to buy, I save my allowance for the past 3 weeks to get them." _

"_At this hour?" Her mom looked at her._

"_Please mom!" Stephanie begged, "please, all the kids at school are wearing them, I just have to have them please mom!"_

_Her mom looked at her as Stephanie gave the puppy dog pout face, she sighed with a smile, "alright, we can make a quick stop there after we pick up Stacy alright?"_

_Stephanie jumped up and hugged her mom, "THANK YOU THANK YOU!"_

_Her mother hugged her back as they got into her little blue Toyota._

_As she drove, the mom looked at her eldest daughter saying, "can I ask you something Stephanie?"_

"_Sure mom," Stephanie answered._

"_Why are these shoes important to you?" _

"_Because all the girls in school are wearing them!" Stephanie said with excitement._

_Her mom looked at her with a raised brow, "all of the girls?"_

"_Well…only the popular girls." Stephanie rubbed the back of her neck._

_Her mom sighed saying, "does this have to do with Emma Fitsgerald again?"_

"_Mom she told me, anyone who is anyone is wearing them…and I want to be part of the in crowd," Stephanie said._

"_Clothes and shoes, don't make you popular," her mom said._

_Stephanie sighed, "here we go again."_

_Her mom looked at her with a slight glare, "What is that suppose to mean young lady?"_

"_You are always saying that you don't have to do this to be popular, clothes don't make the person, shoes don't make you noticeable, blah blah blah," Stephanie argued, putting her elbow on the car door looking out._

"_Well, they don't. You have to be happy with who you are, those who want to get all these things just to be noticed, are not happy with who they are, so they just follow the crowd to get noticed." her mother stated flatly._

"_How do you know? You were never popular," Stephanie retorted back._

"_I didn't have to be popular in school, I was just fine with who I was, that's why I have the friends I have now," her mother smiled._

"_Who you hardly ever keep track of," Stephanie said._

"_I do to keep track of them, Jeff just got married and is expecting his first child, and Sally is getting her business up and going with her eldest son." her mother smiled._

"_Woohoo two friends, you are so lucky," Stephanie stated unenthused._

"_two friends are better than no friends my dear," her mother smiled at her._

"_Well, I want a lot of friends I want to be part of a group!"_

"_you better be careful what you wish for Stephanie, sometimes, being part of a group, isn't all its cracked up to be."_

"_As I stated before, you weren't popular, so why should I care what you think?"_

"_Because I am your mother! And I just want you to be happy!" her mother argued at her._

"_Well then how about making me happy by just letting me do what I want!" _

"_Because you live under my house, you live by my rules!"_

"_I hate you! I wish dad was taking care of us!"_

_Her mother glared at her, "Now you lis-" she stopped suddenly as she looked up through Stephanie's window, seeing a car speeding out of control, with cop cars behind it, her eyes widened as she saw the car coming right for them…without a second thought, the mother unbuckled Stephanie and pulled her over, holding her close till she was covering her when the impact happened._

_Then all was black…_

_The sun shined the next morning when Stephanie slowly came too. As she looked around she saw that she was in a white room, in bed with a nurse by her side._

_The nurse smiled saying, "oh good, your awake."_

"_wh…w..where am I?" Stephanie asked slightly groggily._

_The nurse put a hand to her shoulder saying calmly, "you are in a hospital, you were in a car accident last night."_

"_Last night?" Stephanie thought before shooting up from her bed, "MOM! Where is ahhhh!!!…my back hurts!"_

"_You have to hold lay still Stephanie, you got hurt pretty bad," the nurse said trying to push her back to the bed._

"_But my mom! Where is she?!"_

_The Nurse looked at her then sat down in the chair closest to her, "Dear, your mom…" the nurse tried to hold back her tears as she found this the hardest part of her job to say to anyone…especially to a child, but smiled a little saying, "your mom did a brave thing last night…if she didn't cover you up when she did, you wouldn't be here right now."_

"_You are avoiding the question, where is my mother!" Stephanie snapped and glared at her._

_The nurse sighed sadly saying, "I am sorry Stephanie…your…your mother didn't make it last night…she died when she came into the hospital." _

_Stephanie could feel her body stiffen, all the color from her face was gone, the breath was gone from her lungs… "no…..no….NO!! your lieing to me!!! She can't be dead! Please" Stephanie started to cry as the nurse held her close, "LET ME GO!!! MOM!!! MOTHER!!! …mommy!….NO!!!…..mother!!!!!…noooo!!! Ahhhh!!!" she cried harder in hysterics, clasping onto the nurse._

_As the nurse held her close, she looked to the door when the doctor walked in with Timmy, a friend from her moms work, who had short dark hair and was wearing a plaid blue shirt and blue jeans. He looked at Stephanie while Stacy ran in, "Stephanie!" she grabbed a hold of her sister hugging her dearly as she crying._

_Stephanie looked down to her little sister and hugged her dearly, "I am so sorry Stacy! I am so sorry!" she cried in her little sisters shoulder "this is all my fault!…! This is all my fault!!!!"_

_Moms friend Timmy walked in with a heavy heart, embracing both of the girls as they cried. The nurse and the doctor looked at each other sadly as they left._

"_Its alright girls, I promise to take care of you," Timmy cried himself as she tried to comfort his friends children after a tragic loss._

_Timmy stayed true and stayed with Stephanie and Stacy at the hosptial, since Stacy didn't want to leave her sister, she was given privileges to stay with her as well as Timmy. It wasn't until a few days later when the doctor came in to check up on Stephanie._

"_Good morning Stephanie," the doctor said._

_Stephanie didn't say anything, she just looked at him, eyes still red from crying over the loss of her mother, thinking of all the horrible things she said to her before the accident and how she wished she could take it all back…_

_While Timmy and Stacy rested in a couch in the room, The Doctor sat in a chair next to Stephanie saying, "I know I am the last person you want to see but I need to run a quick reflex test before sending you to X-ray today."_

"_Do whatever, I don't care…" Stephanie said softly, hugging her pillow._

_The doctor looked at her with a heavy heart as he told her that he was going to check on her legs. He lifted up the covers looking at her bare feet, then took a little spike roller, then began running it over her legs and toes._

"_Could you hurry up and do whatever you want to do?" Stephanie said._

_Doctor looked at her a little shocked, could she not feel what he was doing? The doctor looked at her feet again then took the spike roller and ran it a little harder._

_Stephanie growls snapping as she stood up, "What are you doing! staring a-" she looked down to her legs seeing the doctor was rolling the spike over her feets, "what's going on….?…w…why…"_

"_Stephanie, can you feel what I am doing..?" the doctor asked her._

_Stephanie looked at him worriedly, "no."_

_The doctor wasted no time, he brought the nurses in and told them to take her to X-ray. Timmy and Stacy followed in pursuit when Stephanie went into the room._

_They waited outside as Stacy paced back and forth while Timmy watched her worriedly._

"_Timmy, what is happening? Is there something wrong with Stephanie? Is she going to be alright?!" Stacy grabbed onto Timmy's pants and yanked panicky. _

_Timmy lifted her up into his arms as he told her, "I am sure they just want to check out something very quick okay? I am sure Stephanie will be alright…but you have to be brave for her okay Stacy?"_

_Stacy looked at him and nodded with tears in her eyes hugging him._

_A few hours after the X-ray, Timmy was trying to get Stephanie to eat her lunch when the doctor came in._

_Timmy stood up looking at him, "Well doctor? What did you find?" _

_The doctor looked at him, gently putting a hand up, motioning for him to sit down. Timmy took seat as the doctor spoke, "Stephanie…I…I am afraid…I have some terrible news."_

_Stephanie, Stacy and Timmy looked at the doctor with wide eyes when he said, "the impact, punctured your spine from the waist…I…I am afraid your….your paralyzed from the waist down…." the doctor hung his head, "I am sorry."_

_Stephanie looked at him, "no…NO!!!!" she grabbed her tray and threw it at the doctor as Timmy grabbed her, "you are suppose to be a doctor! Fix it damn it!!!!"_

_The doctor had moved out of the way of the tray as it went splat against the wall then looked at her saying, "I am sorry…"_

"_Don't give me none of that Bu-!" Stephanie was silenced by Timmy's hand over her mouth._

_Once the Doctor stepped out, Timmy looked to Stephanie, embracing her._

"_Let go of me! I can't….I can't…." Stephanie started to cry, "I can't believe this is happening to me!!!!! Oh! Why!!!!!….first my mother and now….THIS!!!!!…" she cried harder when Stacy came up and hugged her sister crying along with her._

Wilt couldn't believe his ears, his eyes, including his wonky eye, grew tears at the story.

Stephanie whipped her tears away with a napkin, "After a month, we had a funeral for mom. Since there was no relatives left or no aunts or uncles, Timmy said he would watch us, but he wasn't listed as family, so by law he couldn't keep us. We got sent to a foster home 3 days after the service."

"But…what about your dad?" Wilt asked.

"My mom and dad got divorced when I was 10...he wasn't in our lives much so he paid no mind on what happened, nor did he care. He was living in a different state when it all happened…He said that we were not his responsibility." Stephanie hung her head down, putting a hand to her face, "…but…still…" Stephanie started to cry, "there has not been a day that goes by when I don't blame myself for mom's passing…it was all my fault!…I wish I never said those awful things to her!"

Wilt looked at her shocked and glared at the thought of a father neglecting his children. He stood up, sat next to Stephanie and wrapped his arm around her hugging her close to him.

Stephanie was shocked a little when she heard him say, "its alright to be sad…" she relaxed in his hold and held him dearly in her arms.

Wilt looked at her, "She knew that you didn't mean what you said that night…She would never hold that against you…no matter what…and she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what had happened. What's done is done…things happen, but she saved you so you could continue on with your life…you have done so many things on your own, you helped raise your sister, you are doing a job you love doing, you have a place to live…and you still have the greatest imaginary friend ever who will never think less of your…no matter what had happened."

Stephanie looked to Wilt then at group where Sarah was, seeing her laughing with Stacy and Mac as Bloo walked on top of the table with two straws hanging from his teeth chanting, "look at me I am a walrus, ARU ARU!"

Stephanie smiled, "yeah….your right."

Wilt smiled a little before looking to Stephanie, "Stephanie?" he started, bringing her attention back to him, "I…I know I am not a fatherly like imaginary friend and I know I am nothing like Sarah…but, if you ever need anyone to talk to or just hang out with, I want to let you know, I am will always be there for you too…for anything you need, just let me know."

Stephanie looked into his eye and smiled brightly hugging him once again in a strong embrace as he hugged her back.

"though if its any girls stuff, I am completely off the list to talk to about that," Wilt said trying to cheer her up a little.

Stephanie laughed as a few tears came down her face, "that's sounds fine by me."


	40. Mall music and Clothes

It was around 2 in the afternoon when Frankie came by to pick them up. Stacy, Mac and Bloo were the first to jump onto the bus, while Wilt carried Stephanie in his arm, setting her gently in the handicap zone of the bus. After helping Sarah with Stephanie's wheelchair, Frankie started to drive off, looking at the group through the rearview mirror:

"So did you guys have fun?" Frankie asked with a smile.

"We sure did!" Stacy shouted happily hugging her new pink back pack, "now I got something when school starts."

"When does school start Stacy?" Sarah asked.

"It starts in two weeks," Stacy said with a smile, "so I still have time to enjoy my summer vacation."

"cool! Lets go to the beach, oh wait! What about the amusement park?! They got this ride that would totally make you spew just by riding it one time," Bloo smiled.

"Wow! Cool!" Stacy

"Maybe we can plan a trip there sometime before school starts," Mac smiled as the three looked at Stephanie.

Stephanie looked at the three saying, "I have no problem with it. We will plan a trip sometime next week."

"YAY!" the three shouted

Sarah smiled at the trio, It was great to see her youngest creator happy again, and being there to see it was all the worth while, her smiled faded when she looked at Stacy's pants, seeing a couple of sewed up patches and torn fabric.

"Stacy, what happened to your pants?" Sarah asked.

"Oh these?" Stacy looked down to her pants, "I had these for a while now."

Stephanie looked at her little sister after hearing Sarah asked her question, "you ruined those pants already?"

"they are my favorite!" Stacy whined to older sister.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "now I am going to have to take you clothes shopping again."

"well, if you want, we can stop at the mall along the way, I was planning to go there to pick up a couple new CD's anyway." Frankie smiled looking at Stephanie through the rearview mirror.

"That's not a bad idea, what do you say Stacy?" Stephanie looked back to her little sister who just smiled and nodded in reply. Stephanie smiled then looked to Sarah, "how about you Sarah? Would you like some new clothes too?"

"Oh no no no! its alright, I have plenty of clothes back at the foster home," Sarah said waving her hands in don't bother with me motion.

"Do you still wear that apron you were created with?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes…" Sarah answered.

"Then you need some new clothes…come on Sarah, its been years…at least let me buy you are few outfit, I think out of all people, you deserve it," Stephanie smiled.

"I think you like to wear something else other than the apron that you wear on an almost constant basis," Wilt smiled as he wrapped his arm around her bring her close to him.

Sarah blushed a little to the closeness, she could hear his heart, it was listening to a drum, a soft melodious tapping of a drum, she found it soothing and very relaxing. She smiled as she leaned her head on his chest saying, "well, if you guys really think so."

"YAY! Shopping!" Stacy shouted.

"Ew! Shopping! Blah!" Mac and Bloo moaned.

Wilt chuckled a little to Mac and Bloo and hugged Sarah close to him as he smiled down at her.

Once at the mall, Frankie suggested that they split up, Frankie would go to the music store while Stephanie, Stacy and Sarah went clothes shopping. Wilt didn't mind watching over Mac and Bloo since shopping wasn't their cup of tea.

Seeing Sarah walk off with the girls, Wilt waved to them then turned to the guys saying, "Alright guys, what do you want to do?"

"VIDEO GAMES!!!!" Mac and Bloo shouted running towards the arcade center.

Wilt just rolled his eye and followed them in.

The girls decided to walked into a summer clothing store since summer was coming to an end most of the clothes were going on sale. Stacy walked with her sister and Sarah as they went into the jean section of the store and grabbed a few for her to try on.

While Stacy was trying on some new pants, Sarah was looking at a rack of t-shirts as she picked out a few for the girls when she heard Stephanie shout, "Sarah!"

Sarah walked towards the sound of Stephanie's voice, holding her pile of shirts in her arms when she saw Stephanie in a dress lane. Stephanie pulled down a sundress of pink with white flowers along the one corner of it with white rims.

Stephanie smiled at Sarah, "What do you think?"

Sarah looked at the dress and smiled, "its beautiful."

"Great, I want you to try it on and see if it fits," Stephanie rolled up to Sarah giving her dress.

"Oh Stephanie I couldn't-" Sarah said as she was giving a white short sleeve over jacket.

"Just try it…I guarantee, you will love it." Stephanie smiled.

Sarah looked at her then looked at the outfit in front of her, "Well…I suppose I could give it a try."

Stacy walked up to them with a smile giving Stephanie a few pairs of blue jeans, "I like these ones the most, they won't show as much dirt when I play softball," Stephanie just rolled her eyes at her with a smile, Stacy then turned to Sarah giving her a black two piece bathing suit, "while I was looking around, I picked this one out for you."

Sarah looked at the bathing suit and blushed, "I couldn't…"

"Come on Sarah…just try it." Stephanie smiled sweetly as did Stacy, giving her those big Puppy dog eyes.

"Well…" Sarah looked at the outfits and then at the girls, she inwardly sighed thinking…_what's the harm?_

After about an hour or so, The guys met back with Frankie in the main entrance while they waited for the other girls.

"I beat you to Race Car Mania and you know it!" Bloo shouted.

"You kept on crashing in to the walls!" Mac shouted back.

"They don't count because if they weren't there, I would still be first so there," Bloo stuck his tongue out at Mac.

"Alright you guys, Cut it out" Wilt said to the two then looked at Frankie, "where are the other girls?"

Frankie shrugged, "Not sure, I told them to meet us back in an hour."

"Sorry guys!" Stephanie called out, rolling up with Stacy in her lap holding the bags of clothes, " we got a little tied up."

Wilt smiled, "that's alright, as long you….got…what…" he started to say till he saw something that distracted his train of thought. Sarah came around the corner of a store, dressed in the summer dress with white cover jacket on. Wilt couldn't believe it, she looked so….lovely in pink.

"wow, you look really pretty Sarah," Frankie smiled, "Of course everything you wear looks lovely. I think even if you were to dress in rags, you would still look lovely."

Sarah blushed a little, "Please, stop."

Wilt walked up to her with a smile and gently took her hand, "I believe her, it seems with every outfit you put on, you take my breath away."

Sarah looked up at him, her face now bright bright red from the lovely compliment she was just given by the man she adored and loved.

"Yeah yeah, she looks really nice, can we leave now?" Bloo said followed by a hit in the head, "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he looked to Stacy angrily.

"I felt like it," Stacy said with a smile.

"Alright, Alright you guys, lets get our stuff and head on home, Tonight is BBQ pool party!" Frankie said excitedly.

The trio jumped up in excitement that was easily broken when Stephanie said, "I am not sure we can stay, I have to work tomorrow morning and…"

"Oh come on Sis, I don't want to go to another dare care center!" Stacy cried as she looked down in disappointment.

"If you are worried about someone watching Stacy, she can stay the night with us, we have plenty of room," Frankie smiled at Stephanie, "Plus she would be near Sarah so you know she is in good hands, then you can pick her up after work."

"Well.." Stephanie said when he sister came jumping up to her.

"PLEASE SIS PLEASE!!!! I wanna stay for the party! PLEASE!" Stacy begged.

Stephanie sighed and smiled, "Alright, you can stay the night, but you have to be on your best behavior alright?"

"When have I not been on my best behavior?" Stacy said with a slight smile/smirk on her face. Stephanie looked at her with the, _I know how you are look_, Stacy sighed "alright, I promise to be on my best behavior."

Stephanie smiled, "Thank you."

"Well guys lets go," Frankie said leading the group out.

Wilt smiled down to Sarah as he took her hand bring her attention to look at him, " May I have the pleasure of escorting the Lady out."

Sarah smiled, taking his hand, intertwining her fingers with his, "I would be honored." with that said, they walked out of the mall together.


	41. BBQ party

From all the backyards in neighborhood, there was not one that was more lively and active than the one in Fosters. All the imaginary friends were in a little frenzy, enjoying the day with BBQ burgers and hotdogs, games, music and dancing, followed by what any party isn't a party without…a swimming pool.

Stephanie decided to stay a little bit for dinner as she looked around at the party, seeing all the imaginary friends enjoying themselves. She looked to the swimming pool seeing Wilt helping Stacy swim across the shallow end. She never had the time to take her swimming because she couldn't get in herself without help, though seeing Wilt gently taking her around the pool as Stacy grasped his hand, which was big enough for both of her hands to hold onto while kicking her legs in the water…made her smile.

"that's it, you got it, just relax and kick okay?" Wilt said, walking in the water slowly with Stacy.

Stephanie smiled as she rolled up next to Frankie, who was lounging about on a lounge chair, "He really is a sweet heart isn't he?"

"Who Wilt?" Frankie smiled at Stephanie then looked at Wilt, "Yeah, he has been there for people as long as I can remember. Even when I was a child, he used to read me stories at night before I went to bed. He was like a big Brother to me…it's a relief to see him happy."

Stephanie looked at her surprised, "he has lived here for as long as anyone else here?"

"Oh yeah, some might even say before this place was even made," Frankie sipped on a mango smoothie.

"Wow…and he was never adopted throughout this whole time?" Stephanie looked at her a little sad.

"Yeah…it's a shame. I get a few kids who are looking for athletic, sport playing imaginary friends. They met Wilt and some were amazed by his skills….but..… most prefer ones that were…how they put it…un-sympathetic looking." Frankie stated heavy heartedly.

"That's terrible," Stephanie looked back at the pool, seeing Wilt setting Stacy on a animal float, "How can kids miss out on something that kind and sweet."

"Kind and Sweet, don't really win a lot of kids attention. Before Sarah came along, Wilt was very apologetic about everything, and he always did whatever anyone asked him too, some of us sometimes took advantage of his kindness to have him do a few things for us…I have to admit, I am one of them…and I feel bad…because looking at him, he never asked for anything in return, he just wanted to be excepted as is…its hard to believe someone like him never got adopted." Frankie looked at pool watching Wilt laugh.

Stephanie continue to watch Wilt while he continued to keep his eye on Stacy on the floating animal. Looking at him, she couldn't see anything wrong with him, just because he was missing an arm and had a broken eye, didn't mean that he wasn't any good…

Stephanie's eyes widened to that thought when it hit her. He wasn't so different from her. Her legs didn't work anymore, but that didn't mean she couldn't do what any normal human being could do, in fact, she could do more. She remember getting all the pity parties from her school about her mothers passing and her handicap, she even got asked out by a cute quarter back, but she knew deep down inside, he didn't like her…he just felt sorry for her.

She didn't want that…she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her. She wanted to be treated like any other human being…she wasn't broken, she was unique. Looking at Him, with his huge smile and kind nature, he was just like her…unique. To him he wasn't handicapped, he was who he was, and that never stopped him from being who he is. That thought alone, made her smile more, "He truly is amazing."

Frankie looked at Stephanie and then at Wilt, right then and there, she knew what she was thinking and smiled, "yeah he sure is."

Back inside the house, Sarah had put up her hair in a braid as she looked at her shopping bag that had the bathing suit inside it. She sat there wondering if she would wear the bathing suit that her youngest picked out for her…but there was something holding her back….

To be truthfully honest. She never went swimming because of various of reasons, other than a fear of shedding her fur, the one that bothered her the most, was her figure.

She remembered one time, in South Carolina when she was taking care of the foster kids, she went to the store in a tank top and a pair of Capri pants because it was so hot that day. The minute she walked through the door and walked around, people were staring at her, men and their bug eyes and smirks, ran chills down her spine as the ladies glared at her, she could hear them saying, "That's an imaginary friend?" said one lady while another lady said, " she was probably thought up by some perverted teenager, look at the way she walks, and how she is…no child in their right mind would think of something that figurative. Teenagers these days, they think of the most _disgusting_ things."

Sarah's eyes widened as she placed a hand over her heart after hearing that word…,she saw herself, looking deeply into the basket of groceries, holding the apple in one hand before running out of the store in tears. "Disgusting?…" she said to herself…she looked at herself in the mirror on her vanity dresser. Disgusting? because she was created with a figure that a model could have? Because she had beauty, despite being a catlike person? They didn't know her…they didn't even cared to know…all they cared about was judging others by appearance.

Her thoughts were soon disrupted by laughing, looking out the window, she saw Wilt laughing with Stacy as they pointed at Bloo tackling the animal float that Stacy was on shouting, "Feel my wrath you dragon! For I am the warrior of all time! The Mighty Blooreguard Q Kazoo!" he squeeze the animals head till it popped and all the air started to slowly fade out. Bloo just saluted to his friends as he went down with the animal like a captain going down with the ship.

Even Stephanie was laughing at the scene, pretty soon, everyone was laughing. Seeing her girls and Wilt laughing together, made her smile grow as she grabbed her shopping bag.

She shouldn't care what others thought of her, all that mattered to her was that her girls loved her, and Wilt loved her for who she is and not what she looked like…even though it was part of the attraction, but he didn't treat it like a big necessity. He loved her for just being herself. Bringing the bathing suit out and removing the tag…she was no longer afraid of showing her figure…it was time to move forward.

Wilt sat down with the girls as he brought over a tray of hotdogs and hamburgers. Gently setting it down on the table, he smiled saying, "alright girls, Dig in!"

Stephanie smiled as she grabbed a hamburger while Stacy grabbed a hotdog, they looked up to wilt saying, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," He smiled back, taking a seat while grabbing a hamburger with cheese, before looking around, "I wonder where Sarah is."

"I am not sure," Stephanie said, "She said she was going to be just a little bit."

"That was like about an hour and a half ago," Stacy said looking at her sister then at Wilt.

Wilt thought for a moment before getting up from his seat, "I will go se-"

"No need Wilt," Sarah said as she walked up to the group, "I just…needed a little time to fix my hair."

Wilt's jaw dropped when he saw Sarah in her bathing suit. The design fit her perfectly, the top part was a single piece that snapped around her neck like a collar and rounding around her shoulders, the bottom….he stopped there as his face turned bright red. It was the first time he seen her wearing less than what she normally wore. Her slender legs, her hour glass figure, it almost made him curse her outfits because they were hiding such beauty.

Sarah blushed to Wilt's facial expression, he looked so cute when he was in awe struck, which happen to be often with her around…especially when she wore new outfits…and that made her happy. She walked up to him waving a hand in front of his face, "Wilt? Are you okay?"

"I…I….I…." was all Wilt could say before passing out onto the concrete.

Sarah and the girls looked at him in his unconscious form as Stacy looked to Sarah saying, "you killed him."


	42. Slumber Stars

After taking a shower, Sarah walked around her room while towel drying her hair. Downing her long white robe, she took a seat at her vanity dresser, looking at herself in the mirror and smiled thinking to herself, "That was such a nice swing, but I guess I better be more careful and comb myself before going in." she tried to comb out the curls in her tail, getting all the knots out, it was a very refreshing swim, but at the same time she was shedding little, she felt embarrassed that it happened but Wilt was right beside her with a pool strainer…that thought made her smile. She was knocked back to the present when she heard some soft voices coming from outside.

Looking out her window, she could see Wilt, Stacy, Ed, Coco and Bloo at the sidewalk in front of the mansion as Stephanie got into her specially made, blue, camaro car, While Wilt grasped Stacy's leg as she piggy backed on him.

"Have a goodnight Sis, I will see you tomorrow," Stacy said as she waved.

Stephanie looked up to her sister, "You too sis, just remember to be on your best behavior and don't get into any trouble."

"I promise," Stacy crossed her heart.

Wilt chuckled saying, "We promise to take care of her."

Stephanie smiled at Wilt, "I know you will."

"Hey Sis?!" Stacy called out before her sister had a chance to start the car, "Can I …stay up late…tonight?"

Stephanie gave it some thought saying, "you can stay up till eleven and no more than that…Okay?"

Stacy bounced on Wilts shoulders, "YAY! 3 hours more!"

Stephanie giggled and started the car, "But no sweets late at night!"

Stacy glared at her, "Your mean!"

Stephanie smiled, "I love you too sis, Goodnight!" with that said, she drove off with a wave to the group.

When Stephanie drove out of sight, Stacy looked to the group saying, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Video games!" Bloo shouted.

Stacy groaned, "I'm sick of Video games, we have been playing video games all day……" with a small sigh, she slumped over, resting her head on Wilts Shoulder.

Wilt thought for a moment then turned his eye to look at Stacy, "Well, what do _you_ want to do?"

Stacy thought about it for a minute then said, "Can we watch movies?"

Wilt smiled, "Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"ALL PRINCESS MOVIES BY DISNEY!" Stacy shouted happily.

Bloo gagged, falling to the pavement, "Ahhh! Frilly..girly…princess…stuff…gross!"

Coco glared, "COCO COCOCOCOCOCO!! COCOCOCO!!!"

"I don't care she is the guest," Bloo glared back at Coco, "I want something with a lot of action! Like Pirates of the Caribbean!"

Stacy looks down at Bloo, "Those movies are awesome too."

Wilt laughed, "alright, we can watch 2 princess movies and then Pirates of the Caribbean…Okay?"

"OKAY!" Stacy said in excitement.

Bloo just crossed his arms over his chest, sighed saying, "Fine…whatever."

After watching the touching scene, Sarah smile as she watched the group go back inside the mansion. Placing her hair in a braid, she walked out of her room to join the group.

It wasn't till around 10:30, halfway through the first Pirates of the Caribbean, Stacy had fallen asleep as well as Bloo. Still awake, Sarah looked down at Stacy, wearing her favorite princess PJ's, sleeping on a soft couch pillow, her hand still in the popcorn bowl. Bloo slept on the other side of the pillow that Stacy slept on while he too had his hand in the popcorn bowl.

Sarah smiled at the two, as she looked up to Wilt, Ed, and Coco. Ed gave a sigh of contentment saying, "aww…little nino's peacefully sleeping."

Sarah smiled at Ed, then picked up Stacy while Ed picked up Bloo, "Guess its time to put these two to bed."

"Si, we turn in for the night too, me moy tired." Ed said.

"Coco," Coco agreed with her big friend as they took Bloo to bed.

Wilt looked down to Sarah, "I'll show you the room Frankie had set up for her." he smiled leading the way to the second floor guest area.

They stopped at a room between Madame Foster and Frankies room as Wilt opened the door. Inside showed a very pinkish colored room, designed to the brim with stars and horses. The bed itself had a very elegant flare with pink covers with white frills, followed by a fluffy white pillow, the room looked so nice and untouched, it almost made her feel guilty for using it, but…looking down to Stacy, in her sleeping state, the feeling quickly went away, because to her, nothing was too good for Stacy.

Sarah smiled up to Wilt as she walked to the bed, with a few long strides, Wilt was right at her side and pulled the covers back just enough for Sarah to place Stacy on the bed and tuck her in.

Sarah took a moment to look at Stacy in her state of innocence, she remembered when she was very young that she used to sleep in her little bunk bed with the other girls in the foster home. She always fought with the girls about who would get the top bunk, but in the end, she would always get the bottom part, but she didn't mind, for if she was closer to the floor, Sarah always came in with a warm glass of milk and a good book for her to read to her. She remember how she used to curl up to her as she rested her head on her lap, Sarah gently stroking her hair, as she softly told her stories till she fell right to sleep.

Those are the moments you can never get back.

Her reveres were interrupted when Wilt put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him as he did for her, then walked out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Wilt looked down at Sarah, "She looks so cute when she sleeps."

Sarah smiled with a small giggle, "Yeah I know…she may have a tomboyish attitude and play sports a lot, but deep down inside, she is just like every other little girl."

Wilt chuckled with a soft smile, "Yeah, I know what you mean, she acts tough, but I can tell that deep down inside, she is a little girl who cries when she is lonely, who misses her mother very much and who only wants to make life worth living for herself and others around her."

Sarah looked at Wilt and smiled to what he said, it was so sweet and full of insight that she couldn't help but feel but admire him even more, "Thank you Wilt, that was very sweet of you to say," she gladly stated, intertwining her fingers with his hand, making him blush a little.

As they walked down the hallways, Wilt noticed something that flash through the night sky as they passed a window. Stopping for a moment he looked up to see what it was, when he realized what he saw he looked to Sarah, "Sarah look!"

Sarah came to the window and looked out, to her amazement, she watched the most spectacular sight In her life. It was a sky full of shooting stars.

"Oh Wilt! Its beautiful!" Sarah said.

Wilt smiled at her as she looked out the window. Looking out the window, he looked at the sky, she was right…it was beautiful. But to look through the small window, it made him sad because she wasn't getting the full picture of such a rare site. She deserved to see a night sky full of shooting stars. Looking at her, her hair was still slightly wet, even though it was in a braid, and though she had her white robe one over her white nightgown, it was a little too cold to stand outside, he wouldn't want her to catch a cold…Just then again he had an idea.

Looking over at Sarah, Wilt said, "Hey! I know a place where we can get a full view of the night sky."

Sarah looked at him as he gently took her hand and took her to the elevator.


	43. Wishes and promises

"Wilt! Could you please tell me where we are going?!" Sarah asked Wilt as he lead her up the stairs to the very top of the mansion till he stopped at the attic door.

Wilt smiled at her, "this place just got added not to long ago, but hardly anyone comes up here except for Bookworm, I don't come up here often myself, but…well…you'll see." he opened the door and lead Sarah through the attic.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim lit room, Sarah looked around seeing many boxes of all shapes and sizes, manikins with clothes that looked as though they haven't been worn in ages, toys, shoes, old furniture…everything was covered in dust. Hearing Wilt come to a stop, she looked over to see him walking to another set of stairs. Wilt opened up the small doorway at the top of the staircase then looked to Sarah who wondered… _Okay…what's behind the door?_

After climbing the stairs, Sarah went through the little door. Looking around, her eyes widened to the sight before her. It was a planetarium! Walking up onto the floor, she twirled around, looking up at the many small windows that made the dome, seeing every single shooting star pass by. The wind that blew from the little gape where the large telescope poked out, gently caressed Sarah's wet hair and fur making her shiver a little.

Wilt noticed her shiver and looked around the dome till he spotted a cabinet leaning up against the wall. Walking over to it, he opened it and pulled out two sleeping bags and blankets. Putting the sleeping bags on the floor, he set his blanket on his sleeping bag, while bringing the blanket over to Sarah and wrapping it around her.

She smiled at him as he smiled at her then turned their eyes to the stars above as they took their seats.

After a while the shooting stars started to dye down a little, Sarah laid on her sleeping bag that was next to Wilts as he showed her some of the constellations. Waving his hand up to the sky he pointed to three stars that was a few inches away from each other:

"Those three stars are the makings of Orion's belt," Wilt said then pointed to another set of stars, "and those make the big dipper."

Sarah smiled as she pointed up to the sky, "I think I can see the little dipper too."

Looking to where she pointed, Wilt nodded, "yeah that's right."

"Isn't it kind of weird how one is upside down and the other one is right side up?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I never did get the idea on that, but it is interesting. I would imagine when people see it, they thought the little dipper was dumping something into the big dipper or something like that."

Sarah giggled, "yeah, that's a very interesting way of thinking."

"Yeah, I like to think what it was like back then and how people really view these stars." Wilt said, placing his hand behind his head as he laid there on the floor looking up at the sky.

Still seeing a few shooting stars fly by, Wilt couldn't help but admire the beauty before…and beside him as he turned his head to look at Sarah. He saw her in her dream like state, her eyes lids slowly down cast, but not enough to keep her from looking at the stars. The rays from the shinning moon, made her hair shine like gold, her fur look of velvet and her satin nightgown shined so bright that it looked as if it was glowing.

Sarah was completely oblivious to his gaze. Her eyes were completely glued to the view before her. She took in a deep breath as she remembered those many years ago, not even a few months after she was created.

_Sitting outside with Stephanie, long after Stacy was put to sleep, helping her with some math homework under the dim porch light of the foster home as the night sky shined brightly with stars splattered in all directions._

_She remember going through a math problem when she heard Stephanie gasp. Thinking that she saw something that frightened her, she asked, "What's wrong?"_

_Stephanie just smiled at her, "I just saw a shooting star."_

_Sarah looked at her and then the sky, expecting to see one, but after a few minutes of a no show she turned back to Stephanie, "Did you make a wish?"_

_Stephanie looked at her then looked down. Sarah felt bad, for she knew what her one wish was, but knew it could never come true._

_Sarah made her way to sit next to Stephanie as she wrapped her arms around her as they faced the stars, " Even though you can't have her back….if your mother was here right now, what would be the one thing you would want out of this whole world?"_

_Stephanie looked to Sarah as she hugged her back. The feeling was so warm, kind…she could hear her heart beat, the soft sound of her breathing. Her hugs were almost like her moms. It was both a sad…and happy feeling. She closed her eyes and imagined what it was like when she were younger before her sister was born. She remember doing the same thing with her. She smiled as she remember the exact words of what she said:_

"_I wish to have a family vacation together to Disneyworld, were we could all be kids again and share many moments together." Stephanie opened her eyes to look at Sarah. Tears started to come as she remember then she couldn't have a family vacation, her mother was dead, her father could care less…what kind of family is that?_

_She then felt Sarah wipe her tears away. Looking at her now through opened eyes…even if her mom and dad was gone….it didn't mean she couldn't have a vacation with family…she still had her little sister…and Sarah._

_Sarah smiled at her saying, "Then you will have that one day."_

_Stephanie's eyes widened, "you mean it?"_

_Sarah nodded, "Stephanie…follow your heart, and dream big. If you set yourself to your goals with your determination and perseverance, you can make your wish a reality. That I promise."_

_Stephanie smiled, "If we do go, you will come us right?"_

_Sarah nodded, "I will follow you no matter where you go… you and Stacy are my world."_

_Stephanie smiled big and hugged Sarah dearly, "then I want all of us to go together!"_

_Sarah hugged her back, "Then I promise, we will all go together…" she then smiled down at her, "but we won't go anywhere till we get this math homework."_

"_Aw come on Sarah!"_

"_Sorry Stephanie, but that's just the way it has to be done."_

Wilts gaze was interrupted when he heard Sarah giggle a little, "What?"

Sarah looked at him saying, "oh…its nothing, I was just thinking of something."

Wilt sat up, "like what?"

"Just something that Stephanie said when she was younger"

"Really? What did she say?"

Sarah looked at him, "well, I remember her saying she saw a shooting star when were living in the foster home." Sarah smiled, "she told me that she wanted a family vacation to Disneyworld, where everyone could be kids again, and share in the many wonderful moments together…" Sarah took a deep sigh as she took on a serious face, "I wonder if she still has that dream?"

Wilt smiled at her then looked up to the stars, "yeah, that would be a great dream to make come true."

Sarah smiled as she looked up, "yeah…I would love nothing more to grant her that wish. For once in her life, she can let loose, be calm, and have fun. Where the worries in life would cease to exist."

Wilt was silent for a little while as he thought about what she said, then what Stephanie told him, "_Well of course, Sarah is our dearest friend, I can't imagine separating her from someone that she loves…you will be adopted into the family, it would be kind of like if you and Sarah got married." _

Wilt smiled then looked to Sarah, "Sarah?"

"Yes?" Sarah looked to him.

"We are family now," He looks at her, "if you want to make Stephanie's wish come true, I want to help you…since she and Stacy are our kids now. I want to help make her wish a reality too."

Sarah looked at him surprised, "As much as I would love to Wilt, you know how long it would be to save up for that type of trip?"

Wilt, "if we could get part time jobs. It should take us no time at all."

"Jobs?"

"Yeah, we could save up…you said you did some charity work at the foster home, and you did make a couple of sales to where you could keep some of the profit you made."

"Yes…that is true."

"So lets make it happen." Wilt said with determination, "This is for the girls Sarah…and importantly for Stephanie…"

Sarah had thought about it, and she had been working around the house a little to where she thought about maybe making some type of living off of it. But seeing how the house had so many imaginary friends there was no way she could ask Mr. Herriman to pay her for her time. So this could actually work, with some experience and many skills, she could do this. She looked to Wilt and said to him, "alright…this is for the girls, and if you want to try this, I will try it with you."

Wilt smiled down at her, leaning his head against hers, "I promise from now on, you and the girls will be my primary concern."

At those words, Sarah could feel her heart swell with relief and happiness. A tear came down her face as she felt Wilt's hand cup her chin, tilting her head till he was looking at her face to face with the same, caring smile. Using his finger to wipe her tear away, he leaned forward till their lips met once again.

Sarah kissed him back while she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him to the sensational feeling, never once letting him go…till they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	44. Pancakes, playgrounds and ads

The following morning, Sarah was humming a sweet melody to herself as she poured batter into the iron pan. She swayed side to side, her smile ever growing to the sweet melody she sung, for she felt as if she was on a cloud as her heart felt like it was soaring through stars. Holding the extra batter in her arm she started stirring again an extra batch while twirling around on the marble, white tiles.

Her dance was interrupted when she heard Wilts chuckle coming from the kitchen doorway. She looked at him with a smile as she hugged the bowl to her, "Good morning Wilt."

Wilt smiled back, "Good morning Sarah."

Just then Stacy popped out from behind Wilt as she smiled up at Sarah, "Good morning Sarah."

Sarah smiled more to her little creator, setting the bowl down, she hugged Stacy in her blue two piece pink flower pj's, "Good morning Stacy…I hope you had a good sleep."

Wilt chuckled again, "I will say, it took me a good 10 minutes just to try to wake her up…she kept pulling the covers back every time I tried to remove them."

Sarah looked to Stacy, " Stacy.."

"Well, I was having a good dream…I didn't want it to end." Stacy said wrapping her arms around Sarah's neck again.

"Oh really? And what were you dreaming of?" Sarah said with curiosity.

"I dreamed I was on my first case as a lawyer, I was in court, and you, Wilt, Bloo, Mac and everyone was there! And I won! Then we all went to celebrate! There was pizza, burgers! Cupcakes!"

Sarah laughed, "alright alright…don't get too excited, you still have a long way to go if you want to be a lawyer." she set her down on the floor as she went to the bowl, "breakfast will be ready in a minute, go ahead and find a place to sit."

Stacy nodded as she walked out the door to the dinning room.

Wilt watched her leave, then turned to Sarah as soon as she was out of ears reach, "She wants to be a lawyer?"

Sarah smile softened a little, as she looked at the bowl in her hands, "Her mother was one."

"Oh…"

Sarah smiled at Wilt, "its alright, it's a career that she plans on, but you know kids, they change their minds as they grow, who knows what she plans to do with her life, I just want her and Stephanie to enjoy the life they have now."

Wilt walked up to Sarah, bending down and giving her a small kiss to her lips saying with a smile, "and we will…we will make sure of that…"

Sarah smiled at him more as she leaned into him, laying her head against his chest while he wrapped his arm around her hugging her dearly.

"your pancake is burning!" shouted Frankie.

Sarah and Wilt quickly separated and turned to the stove seeing a small puff of black smoke come up. Sarah quickly ran to the stove and removed the pan, blowing the smoke towards a near by open window. Looking at the now burnt pancake, she sighed and tossed it into the garbage disposal.

"Sorry about that," Wilt said, rubbing his neck.

Sarah blushed a little, "its alright Wilt, there is more where that came from…Go ahead and take a seat, breakfast will be ready soon."

Wilt smiled, "Sure." with that said, he stood up and left the kitchen.

Frankie looked to Sarah seeing the look of compassion and affection in her eyes as she cleaned out the pan and put it on the stove again to make another pancake.

Frankie smiled and sighed dreamily, it was a heart warming moment to see such love between two people that deserve one another, while she went to the fridge to get some milk and juice to put out on the table she asked, "Do you need any help?"

Sarah looked to Frankie, "oh no, I got it from here."

"alright, just let me know if you need anything."

"Will do."

Frankie walked out into the dinning room putting the gallons of Milk and orange juice onto the table. She looked to the friends sitting there as she saw Bloo making faces at Stacy. In return, Stacy made faces back at Bloo, making them both laugh on how goofy they looked.

Coco laid an a purple egg and gave it to Stacy, "Cocococococ!"

Stacy looked at Coco and smiled as she opened the egg, she smiled widely as she pulled a book out, "A book on Funny faces! Thank you coco!"

Coco smiled, "Coco"

"hey! What about me? don't I get a book on funny faces?" Bloo huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

Coco rolled her eyes as she laid him a yellow egg and handed it over to Bloo.

"WOOHOO!" Bloo excitedly opened the egg and frowned… "What the?…" he pulls out a mirror, "what's with the mirror?"

"Cocococo….cococococo..coco coco!" Coco said followed by a laugh.

"Hey!" Bloo glared at her.

Stacy looked to Wilt who sat next to her, "What did she say?"

Wilt chuckled, "She said, with a face like that…who needs a book."

Stacy laughed with Wilt as they looked at Bloo who was now yelling at Coco.

Frankie could only roll her eyes giving a small giggle to herself at the silly group before heading back into the kitchen to help Sarah with the pancakes.

After Breakfast was done, Mac arrived shortly after to join everyone as today they were going to the park to play. Once at the park, Sarah smiled as she watched Stacy getting pushed by Bloo on the swing as Mac slid down the slide with coco and Ed, while Wilt palyed basketball with some other imaginary friends.

Frankie sat next to Sarah on the bench as opened up a newspaper to the ads part looking through them, "So your seriously looking for a job?"

Sarah looked to Frankie with a nod as she too looked at the ads, "yeah, I can't expect Stephanie to be the only one supporting the house once we move, I like to earn my keep also, and maybe plan a little trip for the girls."

Frankie looked to her with interest, " a little trip huh?…to where if I may ask?"

Sarah smiled and whispered to Frankie.

Frankie gasped and looked at her, "NO WAY!?"

"Shhh….please..I like to keep this on the downlow as much as possible….its suppose to be a surprise for the girls."

"But still…that is a very gracious and most wonderful of all gifts to give to kids Sarah, but…are you sure, you are going to be able to save up enough?"

Sarah sighs, "I don't know to tell the truth….but it was always a dream of Stephanie's to have a family vacation like that….and I just want her to have fun with her life before she gets to old to enjoy what she has missed."

Frankie looked to Sarah and smiled, "Then in that case, I will help out in anyway I can, heck, I will even talk to my grandmother, I am sure we can come up with something if we all pitch in."

Sarah smiled and hugged Frankie, "thank you so much Frankie."


	45. Job hunting

Frankie sat with Sarah one morning in her room, after everyone had their breakfast for the day and Stacy walked off with Mac to school.

Thumbing through every available jobs that they came a crossed in the newspaper and internet. But it all ended in depressing news…it was either, "you are not qualified for this position," "you don't heave enough experience" or the worse thing she could ever get, "we don't hire imaginary friends."

The spent all morning searching for any and every position available, but it became harder and harder, it was till the old clock in the dinning room struck 12 that Sarah decided to give up…

Slamming the news paper on the bed, Sarah buried her face in her arms letting out a frustratingly grunt, "at this rate, I will never make the Stephanie's dream come true…"

Frankie looked up to her frustrated friend, knowing how hard she had been searching day and night for a job she could do, she did go through some interviews, but it all ended in a dud because of what she was, she even tried fast food, but for some reasons she was a health violation, something about….shedding came to mind.

Sarah held her head up as she sighed deeply, "what else can I possibly do?"

"Maybe, you are setting your standards too high Sarah, maybe you should try something small?" Said Frankie as she looked up a website from her computer, "maybe you should try something that you are good at?"

"I am good at cooking, I can clean, I am well organized…"

"all the things you were given Sarah…the places that you are applying for want people with a degree and professional business fields."

Sarah looked down sadly as she looked at the ads that her hand still clutched onto for dear life itself.

Frankie frowned a little as she wheeled herself over to Sarah looking down at the ads in the paper then pointed to an ad saying, "You can always start off as a housecleaner?" she looked to her with a smile, "they always make good money if you are good and fast enough."

Sarah sat in Indian style as she contemplated that thought, "well, I can surely give it a shot, it wouldn't hurt to try something that I do here on a daily basis at someone else's home…"

"And you get paid for it," Frankie smiled at her.

Sarah smiled, "you get paid to do the same thing."

Frankie sighs, "yeah, I know, but I don't move from place to place, just from room to room…and since Herriman has gotten friends to help out more around here, my paycheck has been cut a little."

"Then why don't you get another job?" Sarah asked.

Frankie shrugged, "I am dedicated to my work here, have been for since I was a little girl. Plus I couldn't leave my grandmother behind."

"ah, you afraid Herriman might drive your grandmother crazy?" Sarah gave a slight smile.

Frankie laughed, "As if! I make sure she doesn't drive him crazy."

Both girls laughed at the idea as thumbed through the ads.

Fankie then pointed out, "There is one that is not to far away, maybe you can start there and see what they have to offer you. Its says: 'need hard worker, good cook, fast cleaner, and babysitter."

"Babysitter?" Sarah asked a little confused, "people put an add for a babysitter? Are they not scared of what kind of psycho's that can possibly run a muck in their house with their children?"

"That's why they do a thorough background check." Frankie answered.

Sarah immediately became pale to the idea, her secret…everything could come out into the open, it would be…no…she shook her head to get rid of the horrid images of her past. She was past all of that, Wilt has been helping her cope with it…plus it had been so long ago…surely by now it would have been cleared. She looked to Frankie after taking a second to gain back her composure and said, "a background check huh?"

Frankie smiled at Sarah, completely oblivious to her sudden lack color or silence a second ago, "but don't worry, we have your file downstairs, I am sure you can take that with you."

Sarah was a little skeptical at first, but she had to ask, "um Frankie?"

"yes?"

"Say like, an imaginary friend did something bad back in its day, would you put that in a file?"

Frankie was a bit curious as to why she would ask that question, but shrugged it off as she answered, "We do…but they are in a separate file, we try to keep those separate, just in case an imaginary friend wants to get adopted. Mr. Herriman takes their file and puts all the bad files into another one."

"why do you do that?"

"Well, we take their bad file and see if they can be fixed or helped on it, as far as I know, there have a been a few that couldn't be helped, aka the exstremasouruses outside, that were created by vengeful or destructive teens. But there have been a lot that have been and got adopted, but we still keep their records just in case."

"Ah I see…"

Frankie looked to Sarah, "why do you ask?"

"Oh…no reason, just curious that's all."

Frankie raised a brow, "Well…okay. Anyway, back to the ad, what do you think Sarah?"

Sarah thought about it, her finger gently grazing over the print, as if reading it carefully to make sure that was no fine print in between the letters, after a minute, she answered, "Why not, I will give it a shot."


	46. Place of Employment

It was late that afternoon when Sarah finally reached the destination of hire, she was dressed in her baby blue sleeveless dress the went past her knees while wearing an up to her elbow, dark blue jacket and white shoes.

Her eyes widened to the glorious mansion behind the black iron gates that separated her from entering the golden palace. Yards beyond yards of fine green grass, trimmed to perfection, flowers of every color placed elegantly into rows that shaped the wide driveway. The mansion itself shined in the suns setting rays on the smooth marble stone outing.

Shaking her head to bring her back to the reality at hand, Sarah looked around to see if there was anyway to get her in, she tried pushing the door open, but it wouldn't budge an inch. Looking to the side, she was a small button with a black speaker box under it. Without another second to waste, she pressed it and heard a loud beep.

*BEEP*…"Hello?" came the voice over the speaker.

"Um, hello there, my name is Sarah and I am here to answer the ad of being a house maid." She said rather nervously as she looked at the speaker then at the mansion.

At the third window on the first floor to her left, she saw a curtain being pulled back as a black figure was staring at her. She couldn't make out the details exactly, all she knew was that she got a cold chill down her spine that made her hair stand on end.

"Come in," the voice said, followed by a another beep that opened the black gates.

Shaking the feeling away, Sarah slowly made her way to the door where she was greeted but a tall, gray haired butler who simply bowed to her then stated for her to follow him.

Passing the hallways, Sarah couldn't help but admire the thousands of paintings the place carried, wall after wall, it was decorated to the finest of all types of artwork, from modern art to classic 1800 paintings, there were even a few that pretty mind boggling to look at. The carpet itself homed the color of red with the rims of finely sewed in gold lining.

Her wondering eyes came to a stop when she heard the butler, "You may enter Madame."

Sarah looked before her to a pair of dark mahogany doors and nodded at the butler as he took his leave.

Turning back to the door, she slowly reached for the black knob and turned It. She suddenly became really nervous once she opened the door and the chill from the inside came seeping out, making her shiver a little. No, she must not show fear, this was for a good cause, this was for her children…her creators sake, she must be brave and prove to whomever was past the door that she had what it took to work.

Gathering her courage, she elegantly made her way through the door and saw a blonde hair woman sitting at a desk, typing on her computer while writing down something. The woman was dressed a black dress suit and red tie, she dawned a pair of finely thinned glasses the laid at the edge of her very nose. Going by looks, she couldn't be more than late 20s or early 30s, there was no sign of aging but she had to admit, the woman a vary handsome face, no doubt she got some of the looks from her father, Sarah thought, for she remember seeing a picture of Stacy's and Stephanie's mom and dad, and noticed that Stacy looked more like her dad, while her older sister carried her mothers features.

After a few moments, Sarah walked up to the desk but before she could say a word, the woman pointed to a chair saying "Sit"

Not wanting to disturb her concentration, she did what she was told and took her seat in one of the two chairs that sat in front of the desk.

Once the woman finished her typing, she turned off her computer off, closed her book and then looked to Sarah. She took this moment to study Sarah, gathering in all of her features before saying, "So…you are here for the housemaid caretaker position?"

Sarah sat straight when she saw the woman looking at her then nodded, "yes…"

"What makes you think that you have what it takes to work in my home?" The woman said, almost bitterly but it was hardly noticeable.

"Well, I can cook well, I am a fast cleaner and I can sew, I am also a fast learner and I love children." Sarah stated as positively as she could about herself.

The woman sighed saying, "your are an Imaginary friend, of course you love being around children."

Sarah thought that last statement, even though it was a fact, was a bit rudely pointed.

The woman held out her hand saying, "Can I see your resume?"

Sarah thought she meant her personal file as she handed it to her.

The woman looked at it skeptically then opened it. She placed a hand to her chin while leaning back in her chair, going through all the pages in her file, reading each one very carefully.

Sarah twitched a little in anticipation, watching the woman carefully, for any type of reaction.

The woman turned to Sarah saying, "So you haven't had a job before?"

Sarah inwardly sighed in disappointment, thinking that she was looking for someone with experience then shook her head, "No I have not."

The woman raised a brow.

"I understand if you are looking for someone with more experience," Sarah stated, "but, I think if given the chance, I can prove myself worthy of your employment."

"Why do you want a job in the first place?"

Sarah smiled, "Its for my creators sake Miss."

The woman's eyes widened a little to her answer, "how so?"

"To make a long story short miss, my creators want me to move in."

"Okay, so? What about their parents, can't they take care of the rent?"

Okay, this woman was getting a little personal in her, but she had to answer, maybe it would help her see a little bit why she was there in the first place, "Well the thing is…my creators are orphans, and one of them is old enough to have a good paying job, but running an apartment, especially with her little sister can be a bit over whelming, so I just wanted to help them out as best as I can."

Sarah saw the woman's eyes change from stern to sincere, surely something she said hit her a little bit to where her attitude changed, "I see…well seeing how this is…your first job…and you have no recent experience…perhaps I can give you a 60 day trial with pay."

Sarah's eyes widened then she smiled, "I promise, Miss, you will not regret this! I will work hard to the very end."

The woman in return, gave her a smile, "I am sure that will be a very long time…and you can call me Miss Richards," She leaned forward and shook Sarah's hand, "I am sorry for the late introduction, I have been really busy as of late and I guess it made me a bit antsy."

Sarah giggled, "its quite alright, I understand how that is sometimes, but its all worth it in the end if you do your best."

Miss Richards smiles, "well then, now that the interview is over, perhaps I should introduce you to my son."

Sarah stood up as she watched her walk around the desk then followed her out the door.

Once down the hallway a bit, Sarah began thinking, it was kind of odd that the lady had a son, and yet she was Miss Richards. There have been some rare occasions where women who give birth never married or maybe she was in a divorce just recently, another scenario would be that she adopted her son too. Whatever the reason. She was sure she was going to get along with the child none the less.

They stopped at a long winding staircase that looked like it would reach up to the ceiling if it the contractors would let it. Sarah marveled at the decoration and furnishing when she heard Miss Richards call:

"Richie! Can you come down here please?"

*Richie?* Sarah thought, hearing the distant steps of someone coming down.

Once the child was in sight…Sarah's eyes widened as she saw….Richie Wilderbrat and Blake Superior at the top of the stairs.

"Mom, we were playing laser tag!" Richie complained as he looked to his mother then to Sarah, almost immediately he scowled, "What is that thing doing here?"

Miss Richards scowled, "Be nice Richie, This is our new housemaid and care taker."

Richie and Blake looked shocked, then looked at Sarah then at each other…their shock then turned into a mischievous smirk as both said… "Really?"

To that tone…Sarah felt chills go down her spine once again.


	47. You work wherer!

Wilt was in the dining room with Mac and Stacy, helping them with their homework, when he heard the door come open in the foyer of the mansion's main entrance. Looking over.

Sarah closed the door gently, when she heard Stacy call out to her, "Hey Sarah!"

Sarah smiled back saying, "Hello there Stacy, Mac, Wilt…" she approached the dinning table, removing her jacket then slipped it over her left arm, "what are you two doing?"

"Doing math homework, we have a test this Friday," Mac said as he writes down a math equation.

"And we want to be sure that we get a good grade, Steph, said if we pass she will take us to the movies!" Stacy said excitedly with a small jump.

Sarah smiled, "Well then I wish you two luck on that…."

"Thanks" Mac smiled, "I think we can study a lot better now that Bloo is up and running around somewhere else."

"Oh really?" Sarah asked looking to Wilt.

Wilt smiled.

"Yeah, he tried to help out with our math by using water balloons to count…." Stacy stated.

"Good thing we were outside at the time." Mac said.

"Oh?" Sarah said, "So where is he now?"

Wilt smiled more, "I told him Ed beat his high score on one of the arcade games and he immediately ran off to find him."

"Yeah." Stacy smiled.

"Well how about some water and orange slices," Sarah asked politely, setting her jacket on one of the seats of the dinning table.

"That sounds good Sarah thank you." Stacy smiled.

"Would you like some help Sarah?" Wilt asked.

"If you want to Wilt, thank you," with that said, Sarah walked into the kitchen with Wilt close behind her.

Unbeknownst to them, the minute that Sarah had walked in through the entrance door, someone had been lurking In the shadows waiting. The figure slowly made its way down the stairs, unknown by Mac and Stacy who were busy studying, then walked down the hallway to the other entrance of the kitchen, cracking the door a bit, it stood there…and watched.

Wilt had pulled out some glasses and started to put ice in them while Sarah pulled out some oranges, pealed them then started slicing them. He smiled at her while grabbing the water pitcher and asked, "So…how did it go today?"

"I got a job." Sarah happily announced to Wilt, putting the slices into a big bowl.

Wilts smiled widened, "that's fantastic, I did too."

"Oh Wilt! that's wonderful! where at?"

"at the elementary basketball team, I am the coach's assistant…help giving the kids an extra boost." Wilt demonstrated as he did a fake air ball jump making Sarah giggle.

"Oh that sounds perfect for you, do Mac and Stacy know?"

"Yep, it is at their school, in fact they were so excited, they signed up for the next team try outs."

Sarah was excited, not just for wilt, but the fact that Stacy was trying out for something that she loved doing along with her other sports. Plus with Wilt as the confidence booster, she would be able to give her all.

Sarah walked up to Wilt and hugged him saying, "oh Wilt, I can't tell you have happy I am to hear such news."

Wilt smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, "I am happy too, and I am more happy that you got a job too…please tell…what is your job."

"Oh its nothing as glamorous as yours, but it is doing what I do best, I am a house/caregiver keeper for the Wilderbrat estate."

Wilt heart immediately stopped…his body became rigid and still, his eye widened, looking down at her in disbelief…did she really said what he thought she said?

He cleared his throat after a moment of silence, "I am sorry…who was the owners again?"

"To be honest, the Estate actually belongs to the mother Mrs. Richards, but everyone in the house calls it the Wilderbrat Estate because that's who owned it in the first place."

Wilt had to shake his head a little bit, "…I…is…is it….Richie Wilderbrats home?"

"yes." she said casually as if nothing was wrong.

Wilt on the other hand, knew that this was bad…Richie can be a jerk sometimes and working for a rich family can lead up to complications if nothing goes their way, especially a child. What made it even worse was he knew Blake Superior was there, and without him around…he could…

"Um Sarah, are you sure that…"

Sarah smiled at Wilt, watching every exspression that he gave, knowing exactly what he was worried about. She placed a hand on his leg looking up at him saying, "Wilt…please don't worry about me…I know your concerns. I have been around children long enough to understand the methods of thinking…and trust me…I can stand on my own."

Wilt gently took her hand and held it, giving a heavy sigh of relief but still concerned, "I understand Sarah…and I do know that you can stand on your own…"

"you are more worried about Blake Superior? Right?"

"….yeah.."

"Wilt, you are the only one that truly understands me…and loves me for me, not for my outward appearance."

Wilt chuckles a little, "well, I will admit, it was the first thing I noticed, but what really drawn me to you…was the sad expression on your face…someone so beautiful…shouldn't be sad…its after we started to get to know one another I realized what an amazing woman you are."

Sarah couldn't help but turn red, "oh Wilt, you know all the right words to say just to make a woman blush."

Wilt instantly bent down with a smile till they were face to face, his hand sliding from her waist came up to cup her face saying, "to me…there are not enough words to even describe how wonderful you are."

Sarah smiled as she leaned into his hand as she brought hers to his saying, "and you truly are a amazing imaginary friend…and man."

They took this moment to look at one another, catching each gazes of love and devotion. Wilt gently caressed her cheek, slowly pulling her to him, inching ever so closely to her lips…

"Hey Sarah!" came Stacy's voice as she came into the kitchen.

Instinctively, Wilt and Sarah stood up straight both standing beside each other before Stacy looked up to them.

Sarah looked at her, a slight blush still to her face, "yes stacy?"

Stacy looked to Wilt and Sarah, "sorry, I was just a little curious as to what was taking so long, and thought you needed some more hands."

Wilt chuckled, "hehehe…sorry, I was distracting her, I was telling her the good news about being your Basketball's coaches assistant."

Stacy smiled, "oh that's alright, sorry."

"Its alright Stacy, we will be out there soon with the oranges and water." Sarah assured her before Stacy walked out.

Sarah gave a heavy sigh of relief, Stacy being so young and innocent, she would be to young to understand love, and didn't want to display anything that would make her ask questions she wasn't sure she was ready for.

Looking up to wilt, Sarah still smiled saying, "we will continue our little session after everyone goes home and to bed."

Wilt smiled back, "I will be sure to have the fire burning, and a good book there with us when everything is done."

Sarah smiled more to that statement, grabbed the bowl of peeled oranges and followed wilt out with the glasses of water.

The side door to the kitchen…creaked open slowly, as Bendy popped his head in.

The sly grin, ever growing on his yellow face…for he knew….someone…would be very pleased…with this information.


	48. So now the fun begins

Once the news got out that Sarah got a job, and where she was working, everyone in the mansion was talking about it, Either fearing for her well being or cheering her for being able to go in there without the slightest disgust. Everyone in the house knew of Richie Wilderbrat and his imaginary friend that he claims was unbeatable, but for someone to actually go in there and spend any amount of time with the family, that was almost a fate worse than death to most of them. But for Sarah, it was just another job, and another child to help.

Sarah headed out the door with Wilt at her side as he smiled down to her, "Do have a lovely day, and don't let Richie get to you to much.."

Sarah smiled to Wilt, "I am sure I can manage sweety, but I thank you for your concern"

Wilt couldn't help but smile at her, after giving her a kiss goodbye, Sarah was off.

Once the foyer was empty and the cost was clear, Bendy wasted no time, he ran from Herrimans office, from which he had got there earlier last night before Herriman locked it up, to Duchess's room, holding a wrapped up brown paper package in hand.

Silently waiting in her well decorated room, the purple drapes cascading over the large vanity window, giving it a lighten purple hue to the silhouette of the imaginary friend, sitting in her long, velvet red sofa, gently fanning herself with rare peacock feathers formed into a fan. Duchess looked upon her mahogany door, that was followed by the knocks of her…little friend.

"Enter…" she purred, feeling mighty radiant that day.

Bendy crept into the room, slowly opening her door to not make any creaking sounds to unsuspected ears of any on-goers near by. His biddy little eyes gazed up upon the disfiguring friend, watching her fan herself as if she just had a wonderful day at the spa.

"It has been done Duchess," he said in a slight mellow tone.

"Good…now go follow her."

"what?"

"I said go follow her."

"do you know how long it took me to get these all printed out? I am tired and where are the chocolates you promised me?"

Duchess glared at Bendy, and with a few quick strides she grabbed him by his spikey yellow hair and held him in mid air, "I don't care if you haven't slept for three nights!, you will get your chocolate and if you do a really go job, I will make it to where you can get off Scott free here at the house with every residence who is living here, just go follow her! We are wasting precious time!" with that last statement she opened the door and threw Bendy out hard against the wall opposite of her room…slamming it shut.

Bendy, rubbing his head, held a package close to him as he did what her royal highness wanted him to do and quickly made his way to the foyer once it was in the clear of any eye on goers.

"You will not get away with this….what….whatever you are doing" Proclaimed the little mirror that laid against the wall next to the window of Duchesses room.

"Oh I claim I will…and the best part no one could ever know that I had any part." Duchess said to the tiny mirror, a tiny smile grazing her sideways lips.

"oh? What of Bendy, surely if all doesn't go according to your plan, he will surely tell on you."

"you forget, he has pulled those tricks so many times, that no one will believe him, and will think that its all his fault…and besides…." she smirked evilly, "it is not my finger prints all over the files now is it?"

"oh! You are soooo EVIL!"

"Why thank you for noticing."

Meanwhile, Sarah was admiring the surroundings as she made her way towards the Wilderbrats estate mansion. Her long blue jeans gently hugging her ankles, matching perfectly with her powder blue short sleeved T-shirt, her brown shoes gracefully tapping the pavement. She had her hair pulled back into a braid which was held delicately by a blue ribbon.

As she approached the iron gate with a smile on her face, pressing the button to the Gates intercom.

"Hello?" came a much elderly male voice from the tiny speaker.

"Good Morning, I am Sarah the new House Maid."

"Ah yes Lady Sarah, we have everything all set for you"…there soon come a buzzing sound that opened the iron gates, "you may enter."

"Thank you," Sarah smiled as she walked through the iron gates and headed to the mansion doors…

Unaware the set of eyes baring down at her.

Blake Stood at a grand Window looking out, standing ever so proudly in his room. His eyes roaming Sarah's being as he watched her ever so elegantly walking to the mansion, with such a smile on her face. It was that smile alone that made his heart skip a beat…how he envied the wind that had the grace to sooth her long brown hair, the flowers leaning towards her by the winds command as if greeting her. He couldn't help but place a hand over his heart as he watched her. How could she make him feel so…so…what is the word he tries to pounder…till the sound of knocking came at his door.

Blake stood up straight, looking to his door but who is creator, Richie stood with that sly little smirk on his face, completely blank to Blake's feelings and actions from earlier but thinking of his own little fun with the new house maid.

"Lets go give our new, employee, a welcome greeting," Richie smirked slowly leaving the door way with Blake not to far behind.

Richie and Blake stopped at the top of the ascending staircase out of sight of the people below. His mother greeting Sarah as the Butler opened the door and then closed it.

Miss Richards smiled to Sarah standing in her maroon colored suit with black high heels, her hair done up in a bun, "Good Morning Miss Sarah, I am sorry to be in such a rush, but I have be to be going here shortly, but I made a list of chores for you…."clasping her black purse to her side after reaching into it and pulling out a sheet of paper handing it to Sarah.

Sarah gently took the sheet of paper and looked over the list of her duties.

"I hope that isn't to much for you, I know its seems a bit long," Miss Richards said.

Sarah only smiled saying, "Believe it or not, I have done a lot more than this, but I will do whatever I can and I will give it my best."

"I think you will do just fine, Bradley our Butler will give you a tour of the place before you get started, if you have any question, he will help."

"I appreciate it very much miss."

"alright then, I have a few clients to deal with today, so I might be home late, if so, if you could set aside something for me and I will heat it up when I get home."

"Of course."

"Thank you, do have a wonderful day." With that said, Miss Richards was out the door.

Sarah looked up to Bradley who approached her, his nose high into the air but still greeting with polite and poise none the less, bowing slightly to her, "Lady Sarah, if you please follow me."

Sarah bowed slightly and started to follow the butler, while Richie chuckles from the stairs.

Richie looked to Blake, whispering, "I have been up since 5 a.m. setting up the…welcome gifts."

Blake knew of Richie's intentions, he had to admit he was a bit worried. Had it been any other house maid, it would be all in good fun, but …not this time. "To what did you lay out this time?" He asked trying hide the sound of concern in his voice.

"Oh just a few things here and there." Richie smiled widely, he couldn't wait.


	49. Anything you can doI already know

Once Bradley was done with his tour, he told Sarah that if there were any problems, she was more than welcome to ask him for any help.

Sarah just nodded as the butler walked away, leaving her alone in the living room of the mansion. Finely wooden flooring, marble hallways, and the finely decorated victorian furnishing. Everything was so glamorous and elegant, truly a beautiful home. But for some reason…Miss Richards didn't seem like the type for something so….exspensive.

Shrugging the idea out of her head, Sarah pulled out the list and read the first thing that was listed, "Mop the living room floor….hmmm….seems simple enough." According to Bradley, the items that she would need for this job, was in a nearby hallway closet. Walking to the hallway, she spotted a small door underneath the long ascending staircase. Upon reaching and opening it, she saw the mop, bucket and a small cleaning bottle. Putting the bottle in the bucket and grabbing the mop, she walked over to kitchen to fill up the bucket.

Richie only watched with amusement from the second floor loft. His snickering almost became intolerable to Blake's ears, till Blake finally asked out of curiosity, "What is so funny? She is just going to clean the floor."

"Yeah…" Richie chuckled, "while using extra slippery soap. Once she starts that floor…she will go sliding forever."

Blake's face fell as he looked down, watching carefully as Sarah brought the bucket to the side of the room and starts moving all the furniture to one side so she could start mopping. With the furniture out of the way, Sarah grabbed the wet mop and started to do the floor… but once that mop hit that wooden floor…Zoom!

Just like Richie said, Sarah started flying around the wooden flooring, slipping on the wet stream that mop left behind.

Blake was frightened at first, then his face changed followed by, "wow…"

Richie who had been watching, grew irritated… "How is this possible?"

It was no lie, Sarah was flying, but she was flying as if she was on ice. With a smile she hummed a delightful tune, gracefully gliding on the flooring, with the mop as her guide…doing twists and twirls, and before too long the whole side of the floor was done.

Sarah stood up and smiled, wiping the sweat from her brow, "Wow…that was easy…now its time to work on the other side…but first." She slide to the side of the hallway and pulled out a wet floor sign and set it on the outside of the living room, "there we go." With that done, she slid over to the furniture and started doing the other side.

"I don't get it," Richie complained, "how could she move in an instant to catch her balance?...she would have landed flat on her face already."

Blake just shrugged, "Well, she is a cat, and cats do have quick reflexes."

"No matter, she won't be able to think fast on the next one." Richie proclaimed with confidence.

After finishing her work in the living room, looking at her next line of chores, Sarah moved over to the kitchen, "Clean the kitchen top to bottom…simple task." She thought out loud to herself.

Richie and Blake by then moved to the first floor, watching Sarah make her way to the door of the kitchen. Richie all the while snickering…*she is getting closer…closer* he saw her push the door open….seeing the bucket of water he had set up top, gently swaying, his eyes widened in excitement when it fell…then..like before…his face fell in shock.

Without even looking, Sarah had raised her hands up quickly the second she opened the door and caught the bucket of water with a smile, looking up at the bucket then bringing it to her eye level she said, "oh that was sweet….who ever left this bucket of water for me to clean the kitchen is a really nice person."

Blake, couldn't believe his eyes, she was catching all his pranks off one by one, as if it was cake walk. His feelings of horror….suddenly turned to relief as he thought, *maybe she doesn't need any looking out for* …though looking down to his master, he could tell Richie wanted to bang his head against the wall in irritation.

"Maybe she is to smart for your tricks," Blake whispered

"I don't care if she has the smarts of Steven Hawkins, she doesn't know all the tricks in the book." Richie seethed

Much to his disappointment, she did…..

Tie dye in the laundry, she turned it into a fashion statement.

Dusting the inches of dust and saw dust Richie added, off the shelves, she put all into a plastic bags and made it into a bean bag.

Gardening the weeds with planted snakes, she soothed them with a melody and called the pet shop, after verifying they were not poisonous to anyone or anything.

Even when Richie messed with the oven and made her cooking explode, she didn't mind it…she just cleaned it up before he could blink, fixed the oven and started over again. Just in time for his mother to make it home.

Miss Richards walked into the kitchen smelling a delicious aroma of dinner then looked around, she couldn't believe it….everything was spotless.

Sarah in a pink apron, bent down and pulled out a pot roast she cooked and set it on the counter as she looked up to see who had entered, she smiled saying, "Welcome home…I hope you had a wonderful day."

"Uh…yes…yes I did." Miss Richards said a little stunned

"I am glad," Sarah stated, "dinner is done, I just have to let it cool for a bit before setting it on the table, you can go ahead and relax for a bit if you want."

"Uh..thank you Sarah, I will just put my coat and suitcase away." With that said, the mother left and walked upstairs.

Along the way, she saw her son sitting on the top of the stairs with Blake, with his pouty face and face in his hands with the look of defeat. Not doubt in her mind that her son tried to play tricks on this maid to make her leave like all the others…but..much to her delight and surprised..Sarah didn't seem to mind it at all. Hopefully to brighten his mood a bit she greeted him:

"Hello there Sweety," she smiled, "how was your day?"

"Tiring," was all Richie could say.

"Oh? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, apparently."

Miss Richards couldn't help but smile and gently padded her son on the head, "Do try to be nice to the new maid sweety, she is very nice.." she said, before walking into her room to change.

Richie sighed, shrugging off the feeling but couldn't, saying "I just don't get it….how?...how could she know so much?"

On the other hand, Blake just smiled, shrugging in response to his master….all the while thinking…*I Told you so.*

Once dinner was done, Sarah was getting ready to leave as Miss Richards walked her to the door saying, "I can't believe what you have done to the place…its spotless and so neat, the garden looks gorgeous and I love what you did with my clothes, how did you know I love tie Dye?"

Sarah smiled, "To be honest it was an accident, but I do think it fits you better, it gives you a nice jump of spontaneous and energy I believe."

"you are so right!" she smiled, reaching into one of her pockets pulling out a small wallet, "do you mind if I pay you in advance."

Sarah gently held up her hand, "No, I don't take advancements…if its all the same to you, I want to go about my 90 day trial…"

Miss Richards laughed saying, "That is fine with me…though I don't think that will be much of a problem….Have a goodnight Sarah."

Sarah bowed her head a little, "You too Miss."

The mother smiled to her and then walked off to her office.

Before Sarah could leave, she heard… "I don't get it." She looked up seeing Richie with Blake standing behind him, the little boy looking at her in seriousness and irritation.

"How did you….know?" Richie asked taking a few steps towards her.

Sarah turned to face him and responded, "You are not the only one who has pulled those kind of tricks on me…plus I figured with a little knowledge I have learned and how to get around things, I think I can manage it. I know you are not as mean and stuck up as most kids think you are…you are just misunderstood. Whether you know it or not… you have a good heart somewhere." She smiled then grabbed the handle of the door, opening it saying to the young child, "Goodnight Richie."

With that said, she was gone.

Richies jaw hit the floor….then he grew angry, "Who does she think she is? Marry Poppins? what does she know about me! She thinks she knows everything which makes her so high and mighty… I will find a way to get to her." Then he turned to Blake with a sharp pointed finger, "AND YOU! You were no help at all today! You didn't bother to try anything to make her leave!"

"Well it was her first time Richie." Blake said in defense.

"I don't care! Had it been any other maid, you would be all over it! And now you are suddenly growing a conscious? If I didn't know any better I would think you like her or something!"

Blake blushed a little, but even if Richie did see it, he wouldn't care because he was to young to understand girls let alone liking them. Though he did like Stacy a little, but found her a bit frustrating at the moment because of her outbursts towards him.

Richie sighed in defeat, rubbing his head, "Whatever…lets just go to the arcade room."

"Alright sir" Blake answered.

As Blake walked to the arcade room, Richie passed the foyer and found a little pile of mail on one of the small tables there, no doubt his mother forgot to take them to her office. Richie walked up to it and ruffled through them, just to see if there was any mail for him, membership cards, or letters from his dad. Seeing nothing out of the above, he almost dropped the mail back till he found a brown wrapped up package. Looking at it closely he saw it was addressed to the owners of so and so street….with the Fosters logo on the very edge of it. With no return address.

Being the Curious type, Richie took the package out and decided to open it, he was one of the residents there…so it wasn't exactly breaking the law to look at the mail. Besides, no doubt it was references on Sarah and he had to know what kind of background she had….the thought fleeted to great house guest, fabulous cook, great child care, which bored him to even think about…

Till….he saw Sarahs name on the folder….and in Red bold Letters was put…"Caution"

His thoughts of boredom suddenly peaked with interest, he opened the folder and with each sentence he read….every little detail that was given….at first her was ….shocked…but then…a smile grew….and grew and grew….

"Well…This could surely….be fun." Richie's face never erasing the wicked smile, closing the folder and putting it back into the package.


	50. What I say Goes

It was a bright and warm morning. Sarah dawned a light pink, short sleeved buttoned up shirt and a pair of long blue jeans with white tennis shoes. There was no cloud in the sky, it was so nice that Sarah showed up with a bright smile on her face when she reached the Richards Estate, greeting Ms. Richards just as she was about to leave for work.

Before Miss Richards left the mansion, she looked to Sarah, wearing the tie-dye suit that fell victim to the tampered washing machine the day before, asking her if she could maintain the garden, dust the living room and worry about making dinner for her son tonight because she was going to be late. Sarah of course didn't mind and nodded to the requested.

After the first hour of the day, it seemed to go by quietly, Sarah hadn't heard or seen hide or hair of the little boy that lived there. But every so often she did get a glance at Blake who was watching her from afar, but when she saw him, he disappeared just as fast as she looked at him. Ignoring his awkward tactics she just continued on what she was asked to do and dust the living room first before she got herself ready to go to the garden.

It was a little after 11:30am when she finally saw the little boy come out to the garden in his red, two peice Pjs. Being that it was a Saturday, it didn't bother her to much that the child decided to sleep in, but it was such a nice day, maybe she could motivate the child to spend time outside and do some games. Since asking him to do chores wasn't going to appease his interest, let alone any child for that matter.

After planting the lilies she walked up to the child and smiled, "Good morning Mr. Wilderbrat, I hope you had a good sleep."

"yes I did." Richie just replied.

"you must be hungry, how about a light bowl of cereal and we take a walk to the park?" Sarah smiled to him.

"how about you make me a plate of waffles and you take me to the arcade?" Richie retorted.

"but its such a nice day outside, I really don't think it's a good idea to be inside and waste such a day."

"well my mom is not paying you to think, she pays you to take care of the house and me."

Sarah was getting a little irrated but set the feeling aside, "now, just because its my job, doesn't mean I don't mean what I say. I really think that it's a beautiful day to spend it outside and I think you would enjoy the park."

"Exactly what do you know about me? Think I will just say, sure! Lets go the park, I love the swings!…forget it….I live here, so you have to take care of what I want. And I say I want to go to the arcade and I want waffles."

Sarah stands up crosses her arms, "well with that type of attitude, we can spend it here and you can help me in the garden."

"you're my maid/nanny… you are not my mother"

"regardless.. I will not stand by having this attitude being thrown at me just because you think you are better than everyone else."

"I don't think, I know I am …I have the most fascinating and amazing imaginary friend in the world…and I am wealthy…so that makes me better."

Sarah looks at him sternly as she towers over him, "such a thought process is a very shallow thought. Your title, wealth and your imaginary friend doesn't describe who you are a person…you just use it as a crutch to gain whatever control you think you have over people."

Richie just smirks, "oh its not just my wealth and imaginary friend that make me who I am…I also have a clever and crafty mind."

"which will die quickly if you engulf it into video games and sweets…why not put it to some use?"

"oh I am….I am actually putting it to use right now."

"oh? And what can you be thinking about?"

"I am thinking of a date….a past date."

"How is thinking of a date, putting your mind to use?"

"oh trust me it is..I have been brushing up on…history…and I am finding the topic very interesting, and how it could benefit my future."

"A past date?….you mean like a day you remember?"

"I may not remember it….I know someone does..….but what I read about it….it is pretty fascinating."

"oh?" Sarah was starting to get very intrigued and curious as to what the child was thinking about, "so what is the date if I may ask?"

"August 12"…Richie smirked wickedly.

Sarah froze immediately to sound of the date…almost all color in her fur was gone…but she quickly composed herself, *it's a joke…its probably just a coincident.*…. "you don't say….what's so fascinating about that date?"

"oh, I think you know about that date pretty well…after all…its all about you …isn't it?"

Sarah stood up with a small, weak and nervous smile, "what could that date possibly mean to me?"

"I think you know …after what you did that day….I am surprised that they let you stay there at fosters…let alone work outside of it."

Sarah paled completely, "but….how…."

"lets just say…someone wants to make sure that we…know everything about our….employees….and I have to admit…reading it over and over again…I never would have thought just by looking at you….that you could do…such a horrible….terrifying thing."

Sarah was frightened now…it showed it on her body as she started to shake controllably.. "but…it just happened! …I was angry! If you understood what I went through on that day! You wouldn't be holding it against me!"

"oh calm down…I am not holding it against it…" Richie smirked evily now, "I am holding it over you."

"What?" Sarah stared at him shocked.

"that is, if you don't want this type of information getting out, especially to my mother….you will do exactly as I say…and don't worry.. I wont do it to where you will get into trouble…besides…where would the fun be if you were fired?…and don't go about telling your…friends at fosters either…even the slightest bit of knowing you can be rescued…I will not only release the file…but several others that I copied to other states..it wouldn't take long for them to hunt you down…and I aint talking about the just the police…the media will be all over your story"

Sarah stood there rigid….holding her hands to her chest and looked at him…in both fear….and anger.

Richie slowly walked up to her looking at her with smug confident look, "do we understand each other?"

Sarah had no choice…if the word got out, people would know about her. And once it spreads…it could go to the news, what if Stacy were to find out…That made her heart stop for a moment…if Stacy were to see the news one day…she knows that something like this wouldn't just be over in one day…it could last…and if Stacy were to see it….just the thought of Stacy fearing her, even imagining the terrified look in her face… broke her heart…

Closing her eyes….her mind desperately trying to make this out to be a bad dream…some kind of cruel joke at her exspense…but…she knows it wasn't….a few tears rolled down her face…knowing full well, that she had no way out,

She looked at him with a deep sigh and nodded slowly.

Richie smiled now and walked towards the house saying.., "good….now…how about those waffles?"


	51. The Pain of Power

All the while the day went on…Sarah could feel her soul weighing heavily down…as did what Richie had asked her to do. There was some compremise as to be sure not to go completely overboard with this power he had over her. He did agree to some terms…but all were still under his rule of thumb.

She took him to the arcade…fed him waffles…played target practice with his suction cup bow and arrows, and of course…made him a dinner of his choice…nothing really fancy…just some hamburgers, with mash potatoes and chicken tenders…she agreed to make it only if he could finish what was given to him. Which he did and then ordered chocolate ice cream, with lots of nuts…chocolate and whipped cream.

Once the young master was fed…he yawned and said he was going to go upstairs to wash off before bed. Leaving Sarah alone in the, destroyed to no end kitchen. Flour and seasoning plastered on the floor and counters because of her uneasy haste in preparing dinner…the chocolate syrup and whipped cream dripping from the counter tops along with scattered nuts all over the floor, from the many attempts of making his dessert..only to have it knocked out of her hands to prepare it again and again.

She leaned up against the turned off oven and sank down to her knees. How did she end up in this mess…for what reason did she deserve such punishment that could send her to tears knowing full well what were to happen if she should even utter a word of help to her friends…or her beloved Wilt.

After a few moments of composing herself. She gathered all of her strength and started to clean the kitchen.

From the door frame of the kitchen way, watching with a heavy heart…Blake only watched her for a moment before walking into the kitchen.

Sarah didn't even look his way, hearing his heavy metal boot steps hitting the kitchen flooring, she said, "if you come on your masters accord to order more of my services…you shall wait till I am finished cleaning."

"I have not come to add more burden to your already heavy task. I merely came to see if…" Blake blushed a little, "if you want some help?"

Sarah stopped for a moment to look at Blake, almost with a slight and untrusting glare.

"Granted I promise not to cause much discomfort, for I young Miss am hero!" Blake said proudly now, showing that he can be the hero she wants so badly.

"No thank you."

Just like that….Blake's ego was deflated faster than a balloon loosing air through a giant whole… "I beg your pardon?"

Sarah turned her attention back to the kitchen counters, wiping them down, "Asking for your assitance could either be a trick or a test of my already known fate should anything be spoken out of turn of my known position."

He knew what she meant, and he did over heard the threat placed upon Sarah earlier that morning, but pretended none the less, that he knew nothing, "I have no idea what you are you implying young miss I jus-"

"Even if you don't know…I assure you sir, I can manage myself. For it is not your burden to bare but my own." she said factly.

Blake was surprised, it wasn't that she didn't want his help…more like she didn't wish to put him in a position that could go up against his creator and master. Even in such a state of her falling to tears of this now crushing fate, she was more concerned of other peoples well being aside from her own.

He could only watch her for a few minutes, stunned in such actions of her behavior. He hasn't seen the contents or heard any information of this, mishap that has caused her to be stuck this way. Perhaps Richie was making sure that he didn't have any fall backs this time, seeing how he wasn't much help in making Sarah leave yesterday. Despite the reasons for Richies lack of info…he didn't wish for Sarah to fall burden to such fate, but knowing full well even if he were to leak any information to fosters, could still land big problems for Sarah, which was she desperately trying to avoid.

So rather than enforcing the issue, he just walked in and started to help her clean.

Sarah looked up to him, "you don't have to do this."

"I know…" Blake said, then turned to look at her, "But I want to."

Sarah stared at him for a moment and then gave a small smile, accepting his help in her task and continued to clean.

Once the kitchen was finished and the remains of dinner were set aside for Miss Richards when she returned. Sarah cleaned off her hands glancing up at the clock, seeing that it was almost 9. Miss Richards did say that she was going to be late, but she didn't say how long she was going to be out. Which mean it could be midnight or so before she returns.

After Thanking Blake for his help, she decided to go upstairs to see how the little black mailer was doing as far as getting ready for bed.

Once there she looked at the little trail of water foot prints on the nicely carpet flooring that came from the bathroom to Richie's Bedroom. She sighed heavily and walked into the bathroom to clean up the soap scum floor and mess of puddles of water.

She was on the verge of finishing up when she heard a loud groan of pain coming outside the room…jumping to her feet, she ran to the sound and found that the groaning came from Richie's room.

Sarah walked up to the door and peeked inside…and sure enough, There was Richie on his bed, holding this stomach. She stared at him for a moment before walking up to him and sat on his bed.

Richie just looked at her and scowled, "what are you looking at?"

"I am looking at a little boy, who is suffering from the case of….to much power."

"shut up…its just a stomachache…I will get over it."

"all that food you had isn't good for you…"

"then why did you fed it to me?"

"I only did what you asked…Master Richie…though I suppose I could tell your mom what I did…possibility could get me fired…but seeing how I am not fit to feed you correctly.-"

"alright alright….just…get me something for the pain."

Okay so she still had some power in her profession, which was a least a little more comforting…but it wasn't enough to save her.

Getting up from the bed…she walked back to the bathroom and looked into the medicine cabinet, grabbing a small bottle of pedobismal before walking back.

Richie immediately grimaced at the bottle the minute he recognized the color, "no way I ain't drinking that Chalk tasting gag stuff"

"it's the only way to cure your stomachache, which could lead up to other problems if it isn't taken cared of correctly and soon."

"No!"

"look, I know a lot of kids don't like this…but its only way to cure your aching stomach…its either this or I explain everything to your mother."

"you do that, and I will let the files out for sure…you will never be able to work here or anywhere on the planet again, unless its behind bars."

Sarah looked at him slightly annoyed, okay either way she was still in trouble….maybe she could compremise something to where they can both agree…

"alright, this is getting us nowhere…how about I bring you something to wash it down with. Sprite or 7up are usually good for stomach aches…especially ginger ale."

"I think we do have some in the fridge downstairs.."

"Alright…if I get you a small glass of Gingerale…will you take the medicine?"

Richie groaned, out of annoyance more than pain, "yeah…I guess"

"good"…Sarah took a heavy sigh and then walked towards the door just as Blake came in to check on his creator.

Sarah looked up to Blake, "he will be alright…he just needs some medicine….I will be right back" she said placing a hand on Blake's arm before heading down.

Blake in Return blushed to the touch..for it was the first time she willingly made any physical contact with him….and her touch was so soft…just like he thought they would be. After a brief moment he came up to his creator and made sure he was alright.

The whole time Richie was watching through agonizing eyes…even in his state of pain…he couldn't unsee what he just saw…seeing his imaginary friend gush over that cat woman was almost sickening to him he wanted to throw up there and then. But then thought about the situation more…maybe…he should…share this…new power with his imaginary friend…after all…Blake lived with them too…might as well take advantage of this while he still could.


End file.
